Poudlard vit ses dernières heures de tranquillité!
by lapetitefurie
Summary: Un château des élèves les maraudeurs des français ? P as besoin d'être Einstein pour savoir que le résultat va être explosif! Venez découvrir Héloïse et Axelle, 2 jeunes française malicieuses et butées dans leurs périples dans ce célèbre internat. Les maraudeurs ont de la concurrence c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Poudlard vit ses dernière heures de tranquillité! OC
1. Prologue de cette histoire de fou

Bonjours, bonsoirs !

Bienvenue dans cette histoire, écrite à 4 mains : une excellente amie et moi-même. Bienvenue dans ce monde de fous furieux, rempli de magie et d'humour.

Voici le prologue de cette magnifique histoire, pour la publication de la suite, nous feront ça au feeling comme on dit.

J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire.

Toutes les critiques sont acceptées, les bonnes comme les mauvaises !

Signalez nous fautes d'orthographes, incohérences, si vous ne comprenez pas etc…

Maintenant assez de blabla place à l'histoire.

OoO

Poudlard vit ses dernière heure de tranquillité

Prologue:

« Ouch! »

Bing! Bang! Boum! Cling! Une masse non identifié chuta dans l'escalier, dévalant les marches en roulé boulé, et fini sa course contre le mur opposé.

"Et pu..ré de petit pois!" Jura une voix en maugréant.

- Héloïse le suicide n'est pas une solution, on en a déjà parler, fit une voix moqueuse à l'entrée de la pièce.

Elle se trouvait dans le salon de la famille Dujardin, en soit, l'humble demeure d'Héloïse, un mélange d'ancien et de moderne, aménagé avec harmonie. De large fenêtre donnait une vue incroyable sur le tout Paris quand on montait à l'étage.

Ladite jeune fille roula, paresseusement, laissant à terre le reste de sa dignité et se retourna vers la détentrice de cette boutade. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle croisa le regard amusée de son amie Axelle, accoudé nonchalamment contre la porte, un sourire mi moqueur mi attendri plaqué sur les lèvres. Elle lui faisait face, très fière, du haut de son 1m 62 et demi. Elles s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instant. Elles semblaient opposées en tout point : Héloïse, grande brune, aux longs cheveux bouclés élancée, aux grands yeux sombres cachés derrière une paire de lunette autant qu'Axelle était petite et pulpeuse aux cheveux châtain clair presque blonds, courts et lisses, aux yeux noisette. L'affrontement vira rapidement au fou rire tant la situation était cocasse. En effet, il n'est pas tout à fait commun de voir, dans un appartement parisien, une jeune fille allongé sur le parquet, en train de fusillé son amie qui n'esquissait pas même un geste pour l'aider, trop occuper à tenter de ne pas s'écrouler tant elle riait, se contentant de se regarder en chien de faïence luttant l'une comme l'autre de se calmer le rire hystérique qui les agitait. Après plusieurs tentatives plus ou moins laborieuses, elles parvinrent à redevenir sérieuses.

- Bon blondie chérie tu m'aides à me relever ? Ou tu comptes me laisser trainer par terre pendant 110 ans.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire de toi ? Réplica la jeune fille en tendant la main vers son amie au sol. Main que la brune saisi vivement avant de tiré violemment dessus faisant ainsi lamentablement tombé sa sauveuse sur le plancher à côté d'elle. Cette dernière, après avoir admiré avec un intérêt certain les rainures du parquet de son amie, se releva, avec le peu d'amour propre qui lui restait et épousseta une poussière imaginaire sur le bas de sa tunique, tandis qu'Héloïse tentait de cacher son amusement, se tenant les cotes secoué par un rire silencieux. Axelle, tapa du pied, faussement énervé avant que la brune ne se calme. Les deux jeunes filles enfilèrent leurs vestes et filèrent dans Paris pour passer l'après-midi ensemble.

En effet, en ce jeudi 30 août, l'avant-veille de la rentrée, les deux jeunes filles passaient leur dernier jour en France avant de s'envoler ou plus exactement de prendre un portoloin pour l'Angleterre. Demain, elles partiraient, laissant derrière elle ce pays qui leur était si cher. Demain, elle abandonnerait Beauxbâtons, pour rejoindre la grande et prestigieuse école écossaise : Poudlard. Aujourd'hui âgées de 15 ans, elles partaient pour y entamer leur cinquième année.

Pourquoi quitter un pays si charmant que la France, sa gastronomie extraordinaire et son doux soleil pour aller s'enterrer dans une contrer froide et pluvieuse ? La réponse tenait en 3 mots : Ashley Madison Dujardin !

Oui, la mère d'Héloïse en personne. Cette honorable dame avait fait l'ensemble de sa scolarité à Poudlard avant de venir travailler en France, rencontrer l'homme de sa vie et avoir Héloïse et on charmant frère : Alexandre. Donc, elle avait donc exprimé le souhait – ceci est la version officiel – ou avait ordonné que sa fille aille finir sa scolarité dans l'internat écossais – ceci étant ce qui s'est réellement passé-.

Axelle, dans sa grande mansuétude (mais surtout de peur de s'ennuyer fermement sans sa compagne de mauvais coups et d'heures de colle), après avoir vivement protesté, supplié, tapé du pied, hurlé, boudé, crié, pleuré, menacé et autres tentatives infructueuses de faire rester son amie, elle avait supplié ses parents de suivre Héloïse dans son périple et de l'accompagner à Poudlard.

Bien sûr, il aurait été bien trop accommandant que la blonde accepte de suivre son amie sans un mot, non cela aurait été bien trop simple et sans avantage pour la jeune fille en question qui se fait un plaisir de faire savoir à qui voulais l'entendre et même ceux qui ne voulais pas qu'elle était d'une bonté incroyable, de raconter à tort et à travers à quel point elle était une meilleure amie géniale et autre propos décousus de sens typiquement Axellienne.

Les parents respectifs se doutant du calvaire que cela serait si elles étaient séparées, décidèrent de les envoyer ensemble à Poudlard. Alexandre, le petit frère d'Héloïse, suivit le mouvement, il entrait quand à lui en deuxième année. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les deux filles faire les folles dans ce nouveau bâtiment… Toute seule bien entendu ! Il serait de la partie, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il les entendait parler de tous leurs tours pour ne pas y participer cette année ! De plus, ses idées semblaient intéresser au plus haut point sa sœur et son amie.

Les jeunes filles profitaient donc de leur dernière journée dans ce magnifique pays, achetant les deux trois bricoles qui leurs manquaient avant leur départ. Elles déambulaient tranquillement dans le quartier moldu de Paris, papotant de leur nouvelle école avec animation. Quand 18h sonna aux cloches de Notre Dame, nos deux compères rentrèrent rapidement car Axelle, en grande bordélique, n'avait bien évidemment pas terminé sa valise. Dans un grand fracas, la furie blonde entassa robe de sorcier, t-shirt, pantalons, sous-vêtements, pull et autres affaires dans son énorme malle. Par-dessus, la tonne de fringue en tout genre qu'elle avait emmené, elle emballa soigneusement dans un sac plastique ses livres scolaire et autre affaires d'écoles. Elle plaça délicatement son Nimbus dans son étui, Héloïse avait exactement le même, _comme quoi ça servait que Maman soit PDG de la filière Nimbus en France,_ pensa Axelle. Enfin elle déposa une boite noire, qui trouvait sa jumelle dans la valise d'Héloïse. Elles se sourirent, complices. Sa valise à peine terminé, Axelle s'étendit sur son lit et déclara d'une voix docte qu'elle ne se lèverait certainement pas demain si elle n'avait pas ses douze heures de sommeil quotidien. Parce que oui en plus d'être abominablement chiante, la blonde était de loin la plus grosse feignasse de l'univers. Elles devaient attraper le portoloin qui les conduirait chez la sœur de la mère d'Héloïse : Jenny à sept heures le lendemain.

0o0

Vers 6h 59, un drôle de spectacle se jouait dans la chambre de nos héros, Héloïse, debout sur la valise d'Axelle, qu'elle tentait de fermer, désespérément. Alexandre debout au centre du capharnaüm tenait une vielle cuillère en argent qui commençait à scintiller, et hurlait tout un tas de mot incompréhensible, il semblait hésiter entre la panique complète et le fou rire. Finalement Alex attrapa sa sœur par la main qui elle-même tenait ses bagages, Axelle elle s'accrocha au manche de la petite cuillère tenant de l'autre ses valises et celle d'Alex sans oublier leurs animaux respectifs. Sif, le hibou, grand-duc de la famille Leroy, ce hibou, une femelle entièrement blanche servait les Leroy depuis sa naissance, ses géniteurs appartenaient respectivement aux deux parents d'Axelle. Tous les hiboux de la famille se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, mais chacun se souvenait de son maitre et inversement. Héloïse, elle possédait une chouette effraie blanche tacheté de marron : Athéna, une adorable boule de plume, très très gourmande, elle mangeait tout ce qui se présentait sous son bec, aussi bien de la nourriture que des doigts, et avait une certaine préférence pour ceux d'Axelle au grand désespoir de celle-ci… Alexandre avait préféré un hibou, un petit duc noir et blanc avec de grands yeux verts nommé Zeus. Axelle était férue de mythologie et avait converti les deux Dujardin à sa passion et en souvenirs des très nombreuses histoires qu'elle leurs avaient contées, ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur hibou comme des dieux et déesses.

Le portoloin commença à briller de plus en plus forte puis nos trois compères sentirent comme un crochet les attraper par le nombril avant d'atterrir dans le salon de tante Jenny, au sol. Alex fut le premier levé, galant, il tendit sa main à Axelle qui se releva et épousseta sa robe de sorcière tandis qu'Héloïse se relevait difficilement. Jenny les attendait tranquillement, installé dans un confortable fauteuil style victorien, elle avait esquissé un sourire amusé quand elle avait vu débouler son neveu et sa nièce ainsi que l'adorable furie blonde qui les accompagnait. Jenny appréciait Axelle, elle trouvait une certaine ressemblance avec son unique neveu, hormis les prénoms, ils avaient une certaine mentalité en commun, une façon de réfléchir et surtout une ambition dévorante. Son neveu ne désirait qu'une chose depuis ses 4 ans : devenir ministre de la Magie. L'anglaise adorait son neveu et sa nièce, elle les accueillait régulièrement dans son humble demeure en Angleterre ou dans son manoir de vacance en Ecosse. Ils bavardèrent confortablement installé dans le salon, les bagages encore planté en désordre au milieu de la pièce.

Enfin, elle leur refit rapidement une petite présentation son appartement, idéalement situé : il se trouvait juste au-dessus de la librairie Magie Fleury et Bott sur le chemin de Traverse. Ce logis comprenait un salon dans les tons beiges, tout en douceur, pas moins de quatre chambres, de quatre couleurs différentes : bleu, jaune, rouge et verte, ainsi que deux salles de bain et une grande cuisine aménagé. C'est d'ailleurs là que se trouvait Axelle et Alex, planté devant le plat de muffin au chocolat, des étoiles dans les yeux, Héloïse elle, papillonnait des yeux pour négocier un gouter. Avec le temps les trois ados avaient une technique bien à eux, la brune commençait par sa gentillesse, puis Axelle arrivait avec ça tête d'ange et ses yeux de chien battu puis Alexandre ajoutait la touche d'innocence – inventé de toute pièce l'innocence en question – et généralement ils obtenaient tous ce qu'ils désiraient ! Jenny, une fois son accord donné, vit sa nièce se précipiter vers la cuisine en hurlant dans un anglais approximatif : « A la bouffe ! »

Quinze minutes plus tard, elle retrouva les jeunes affalés sur les chaises, du chocolat tout autour de la bouche, souriant comme des bienheureux et le plat vide. Elle souffla gentiment.

- Mes chéris vous avez du courrier, ces lettres trainent depuis le 1er Aout sur la table basse du salon. Ce sont vos lettres d'admission à Poudlard et votre liste de fournitures.

Tous trois se ruèrent vers les fameuses missives tant attendu, le garçon fut le premier arrivé, il saisit l'enveloppe cacheté à son nom et l'ouvrit avec empressement.

- C'est nul y'a même pas d'étincelle, au moins à Beauxbâtons il y avait un truc un peu sympa là c'est simplement une vieille lettre, marmonna le garçon déçu.

Il commença sa lecture, les deux filles lisant part dessus son épaule.

_COLLÈGE DE __POUDLARD__, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur : __Albus Dumbledore__  
Commandeur du Grand-__Ordre de Merlin__  
Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers  
Cher Mr Dujardin,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité.  
La rentrée étant fixée au __1__er__ septembre__, nous vous attendrons ce jour sur le quai de la voie 9 __3/4__._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Dujardin, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.  
__Minerva McGonagall__  
Directrice-adjointe_

Les deux filles avaient, à quelques différences près, le même message. Ils regardèrent avec intérêt la liste des fournitures scolaires.

- Allez les gloutons, on se lève vous avez des fournitures à acheter ! Je vous rappelle qu'en France les normes sont différentes donc vous allez avoir besoin de nouveau matériel. Vous allez voir vous allez adorer Pré-Au-Lard, c'est moins côté que le Paris sorcier mais c'est beaucoup plus conviviale ! S'exclama Jenny, entrant dans la pièce en tapant des mains.

Le quatuor descendit donc liste en mains pour y faire des achats. Le trio s'émerveillait devant ce petit village anglais. Ils rentrèrent dans toutes les boutiques, dégustant la célèbre Bière au Beurre au chaudron baveur, mangeant des tonnes de sucreries chez Honeydukes. Ils s'attardèrent particulièrement chez Zonko pour refaire leur stock de Bombabouses et autre malices, puis ils trainèrent dans la boutique de Quidditch.

Car oui comme tout sorcier qui se respecte, le trio vouait un véritable culte à ce sport, chacun jouait à un poste différents. Héloïse en tant que Poursuiveuse, Axelle en tant que Batteuse, oui on peut faire à peine 1m 60 et être une redoutable batteuse ! Et Axel lui était un redoutable Attrapeur malgré son jeune âge.

Après tous leurs achats, ils rentrèrent chez Jenny et tombèrent tous épuisé sur leurs lits respectifs savourant leurs derniers instants de tranquillité avant le départ du lendemain.


	2. Une rentrée toute en fanfare

Chapitre 1 : une rentrée toute en fanfare

- Le ciel est bleu, les oiseaux chantent et nous vivons au pays des bisounours ! s'écria Axelle, tenant son amie et son jeune frère par la main.

Sur le chemin de la gare, ils trainaient dernières eux valises et autres éléments utiles à la magie. Oui une baguette est recommandée lorsque l'on souhaite pratiquer la magie. En parlant de baguette Héloïse vérifia que son amie n'avait pas oublié la sienne, elle en était parfaitement capable la bougresse. Sa baguette était en Pin, 27 cm avec un ventricule de dragon à l'intérieur. Celle de sa meilleure amie ? En Chêne rouge 24 cm avec un ventricule de dragon. Leurs baguettes avaient des propriétés tellement semblables qu'elles arrivaient à utiliser celle de l'autre avec aisance !

Alexandre lui possédait une baguette en érable, bois des ambitieux, avec une écaille de dragon de 27.5cm.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour nous », poursuivie la blondinette d'un air docte nous allons… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter un seul mot que les deux Dujardin l'avaient déjà bâillonnée lui ordonnant de se taire et de rester discrète.

Les trois amis se regardèrent, un immense sourire vissé aux lèvres, leur grand show allait pouvoir commencer.

La gare de King Cross connaissait une activité normale en ce samedi 1 septembre, une agitation particulière régnait aux alentours de la barrière du monde magique qui menait au Poudlard express. Les hiboux en cage regardaient les passants intrigués, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse… Les enfants se précipitaient dans le mur entre le quai 9 et 10 sous le nez des Moldus sans que cela ne choque qui que soit. Quand tous les apprentis sorciers furent sur le quai de la mythique locomotive rouge, les trois français se tapèrent dans la main et le spectacle débuta.

Une énorme détonation retentie à l'arrière du quai, faisant sursauter parents, enfants, grands-parents, animaux, créant un silence de plomb. D'un coup, une explosion bleue parviens aux yeux de tous, suivi rapidement d'une rose, puis d'une autre bleue, d'une verte, d'une rouge, de toutes les couleurs possibles et inimaginables. La musique éclatait, accompagnant les serpentins qui volaient, les confettis descendaient sur le quai comme une pluie de paillette. Les anglaises les plus audacieuses commencèrent à se déhancher sur la musique tandis que les plus jeunes admiraient le spectacle, des étoiles dans les yeux. Ce feu d'artifice extraordinaire en explosant, format trois visages, deux jeunes femmes et un jeune garçon. Lorsque la dernière explosion retentie, les trois ados apparurent dans une gerbe d'étoile doré, habillés de leurs uniforme de Beauxbâtons.

Quatre adultes apparurent en transplanant, les deux femmes soupirèrent, lasses, tandis que les deux hommes tentèrent de réprimer leurs sourirent fier. Leurs enfants avaient fait un très beau travail.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient, à présent, sur le quai de la voix 9 3/4 et essayaient tant bien que mal de se réchauffer sous les yeux rieurs de leurs parents respectifs.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce temps ! Il gèle, il caille ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce pays de merde ?!Maman ! C'est une blague ! cria, Héloïse d'une voix hystérique.

- Surveille un peu ton langage jeune fille la reprit son père d'un ton ferme.

- Pardon papa, mais vraiment il fait super froid ! Je veux retourner en France !

- Moi aussi ! Intervint Axelle en pleurnichant. Ça devrait pas être autorisé des températures aussi basses, c'est contraire à la morale !

- Hop hop hop, calmez-vous les filles, vous allez vous y habituer, pas de panique. » Dit la mère d'Héloïse. « La preuve, regardez, j'y ai survécu et Alexandre lui n'a pas de problèmes. »

Les jeunes filles se tournèrent vers le frère d'Héloïse qui se tenait fièrement devant ses parents et leur lançait un sourire narquois.

- Tu pense à ce que je pense ? Chuchota Axelle à son amie tout en se lançant un regard complice.

- On y va à trois, un. Deux. Trois !

Les parents qui avaient vus le changement d'attitude des jeunes filles se reculèrent tout juste avant qu'elles ne sautent sur Alexandre et que les trois se retrouvent à terre, se battant comme des fou furieux à grand coup de chatouille. Au bout d'une minute, ils se relevèrent tout essoufflés mais réchauffés.

- Vous êtes complètement folles, ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Grommela Alex en remettant ses habits en place.

Elles lui lancèrent un sourire angélique en réponse.

- Allez, les enfants, il est temps d'y aller, le train par dans 2 minutes, annonça le père d'Axelle en regardant sa montre.

Ils embrassèrent chacun les adultes présents, se promettant de se revoir à Noël puis ils prirent place dans le train.

- Bon allez, maintenant on essaie de trouver un compartiment de libre, faudrait pas traumatiser nos petit camarade dès le premier voyage, ricana Héloïse.

- Ça va être dur, ah tenez les filles y'a que deux personnes là on peut s'installer, de toute façon on en trouvera pas ailleurs à mon avis, affirma le garçon fataliste.

- Ca marche, écartez vous les frangins, je vais nous en faire de la place moi. Je gère la fougère !

Les Dujardin, à ces mots, levèrent les yeux aux ciels d'un mouvement synchrone, Axelle et son égo c'étaient une grande histoire d'amour, elle lui avait même trouvé un nom. La blonde l'avait baptisé Hugo. Hugo mon égo comme elle aimait bien l'appeler…

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et lança à la cantonade :

« Salut les gens ! Faites place aux p'tit nouveau ! Ça vous dérange si on squatte votre compartiment, y'a plus de place nulle part ! »

Les 2 filles présentes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'intruse.

- Non c'est bon venez, installez vous.

- « Super ! Allez les Dujardin suivez moi ! »

Après avoir ranger leurs affaires, Axelle et Héloïse s'assirent à côté d'une jeune fille à lunettes et aux cheveux raides châtains clairs tandis qu'Alex s'asseyait en face.

[Dialogue en français]

- Bon bah c'est parti pour je sais plus combien d'heures de train, Merlin que ça va être long, soupira Héloïse

- On fait une bataille de cartes explosives ? proposa Alex

- Vas y envoie, je vais vous tuer ! dit fièrement Axelle

- Rêve chérie cette fois c'est moi qui gagne !

- Non c'est moi !

- C'est moi !

- C'est moi !

- Bon les gamines c'est pas bientôt fini la je veux jouer moi ! interrompit Alex

- On n'est pas des gamines ! répondirent-elles en chœur

- C'est toi le gamin ici, microbe ! répliqua sa sœur

- Dites vous venez d'où ? les interrompit Sarah en les entendant parler français alors qu'ils allaient encore se sauter dessus.

[Dialogue en anglais]

- On était à Beauxbâtons et là on doit rentrer en... pff j'y comprend rien à votre système anglais moi... grommela Axelle, je crois que c'est la 5ème année, et le petit gars, ici présent, qui est accessoirement son frère, entre en 2ème année, c'est quoi vos p'tits noms ?

- Sarah Smith, j'entre en 5ème année aussi, je suis à Gryffondor, répondit-elle amusée par autant de vivacité.

- Hélène Jones, Serdaigle, 5ème année et vous ?

- Axelle Leroy, 15 ans et toutes mes dents, enfin je crois… Française depuis je sais plus combien de générations, sympa, jolie, intelligente, drôle, adorable…

- Chiante, insupportable, egocentrique, bavarde, délurée, continua Héloïse narquoise.

- Bordélique, lunatique limite bipolaire, impatiente au possible, violente, ironique, s'ajouta Alexandre.

- Sarcastique aussi, rajouta la brune.

- Cynique

- Vaniteuse

- Bref Axelle quoi, finirent les frangins en chœurs.

Ladite jeune fille se renfrogna avant de continuer sur sa lancée.

- Enfin j'ai suivi cette folle ici présente, dans un grand excès de charité, vu qu'elle partait de Beauxbâtons, me laissant seule et désespérée dit elle en désignant Héloïse de la tête.

- Je me nomme Héloïse Dujardin, et je tiens à préciser qu'elle est aussi folle que moi voir même plus ! Ensuite si elle m'a suivi c'est juste parce que sinon elle allait s'ennuyer toute seule !

- Moi c'est Alexandre Dujardin et je dois supporter ces deux folles à longueur de temps… mais dites c'est quoi Serdaigle et Gryffondor ?

- Misère, on va devoir leur expliquer tout le charmant bordel qu'est Poudlard ! Non Hélène fait le !

- Alors, pour faire simple, ce sont des maisons, à Poudlard chaque élèves est réparti dans une des quatre maisons qui portent les noms des quatre fondateurs de l'école : Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard…

- Ca y est je suis perdu, déclara Axelle, fataliste. Pourquoi tu nous parle de fondation ? Elles sont en pierre les fondations non ?

- Ca y ait la blonde est de retour ! Se moqua Alex.

- Je ne parle pas des fondations du château, mais de ceux qui l'ont créé. Les 4 plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Ils ont chacun établit une sorte de liste pour choisir ceux à qui il aimerait apprendre, ainsi on été créer Serdaigle etc...

- Mais oui rappelle toi maman nous en a parlé même qu'elle a été à Gryffondor ! S'exclama Héloïse.

- Ta mère a été à Poudlard ? Là c'est moi qui ne suis plus rien ! Mais alors pourquoi vous étiez à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Sarah perplexe.

- On habite en France, ma mère a épousé mon père un sang pur français donc on a été à Beauxbâtons mais elle a estimé que je devais terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard pour partager et puis comme on l'a dit, Axelle a demandé à ses parents si elle pouvait venir aussi donc nous voilà ! D'ailleurs il fait vachement meilleur là-bas !

- Logique, fit la Gryffondor, pour reprendre ce que disait Hélène, ces Maisons, vont vous accueillir pour la fin de votre scolarité. Elles correspondent à votre mentalité et accompagne votre évolution.

- STOP ! cria l'unique garçon, traduction en langage moins de 13 ans merci.

- Chaque maison à ses qualités propres, expliqua la Serdaigle, Gryffondor accueil les fous furieux qui agissent d'abord et réfléchissent ensuite, les héroïques suicidaires en sommes, Poufsouffle, s'occupe des gentils tout mignons normalement, les niais et travailleurs, les martyr en gros. Mais en fait il y a surtout une grande majorité de poufs ! Serdaigle, voila une bonne maison, celle des intelligents, des érudits, de ceux qui aiment connaitre, apprendre, ceux qui se servent de leurs cerveaux, pas comme le reste de la population poudlarienne…

- Ok Ok on a compris la coupa Sarah, si ça peux vous rassurer Gryffondor ne contient pas que des abrutis, j'y suis la preuve. Helene a une grande passion pour sa maison, comme tous les élèves de l'école d'ailleurs on soutient quoiqu'il arrive la maison dans laquelle on est envoyé !

- Pour décider de la maison où vous irez on vous fera passer le test du Choixpeau et on ne vous en dit pas plus sinon on va gâcher la surprise, déclara la Gryffondor.

- Vous n'aviez pas dit qu'il y avait quatre maisons, interrogea Alexandre intrigué, comptant sur ses doigts.

- Si, il y a également la maison Serpentard, fit Sarah d'une voix sombre, Serpentard est la maison ennemie des Gryffondor, et des autres maisons même. Serpentard accueil les fourbes, les rusés, les adeptes des coups tordus, de la triche, les ambitieux, les amateurs de magie noire. C'est la maison par excellence des bouf 'cadavres !

- Les quoiça ?! S'exclamèrent les français de concert

- Les mangemorts, déclara sobrement Helene, pour faire simple, les partisans de vous-savez-qui.

- Je sens que l'ambiance doit être terrible là bas, ironisa Axelle.

- Mais alors les français ils sont comment ? demanda Sarah un sourire avide aux lèvres ?

Le jeune garçon leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de participer activement à la conversation ! Il ne fallait pas pousser Morgane dans les orties non plus !

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun apprenant à se connaitre et de nouvelles amitiés se formèrent. Puis le train arriva en début de soirée et ils allèrent prendre les calèches pour se rendre au collège.

Une fois arrivés, McGonagall vint prévenir les français qu'ils devaient attendre avec les premières années et que leur répartition s'effectuerait après eux. Ils la suivirent donc et laissèrent leurs nouvelles amies se rendrent dans la Grande Salle.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle et y trouvèrent tous les petits nouveaux qui parlaient dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que McGonagall se placent devant eux et commencent son habituel discours. Les filles en profitèrent pour se faufiler rapidement après avoir assuré à Alex que oui elles prévoyaient quelque chose et oui elles regarderaient sa répartition et que non il ne pouvait pas venir avec elles pour cette fois.

Les jeunes filles filèrent à leur prochain coup pendant qu'Alex venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et regardait émerveillé tout autour de lui tout en essayant de se convaincre que lancer quelques sorts de son cru sur les premières années qui le bousculaient et lui marchaient sur les pieds était une mauvaise idée compte tenu que tout le monde regardait dans leur direction. Il souffla et essaya de trouver sa sœur et Axelle dans la Salle même s'il savait que c'était peine perdu. Il prit donc son mal en patience et attendit son tour tout en maudissant les fondateurs pour avoir créé ses Maisons et dont la répartition faisait perdre du temps. Il avait faim lui ! Enfin son nom fut appelé par la vieille chouette au chignon serré. Il était temps, il était tout seul et se faisait vraiment chier. Il se dirigea vers le tabouret, se tenant droit et arborant un visage hautain emprunté à son père.

_Ah… un français… j'adore la France, Godric m'y emmenait souvent je me souviens !_

Oui bon génial mais si tu pouvais abréger, j'ai faim moi !

_Oh un jeune homme impatient à ce que je vois, tu es aussi intrépide… et ambitieux, trèees ambitieux même… devenir ministre de la magie tout de même !_

Bah oui c'est génial ! Tu contrôles tout !

_Oui…je vois… tu as aussi une grande imagination et fais en sorte de ne pas te faire prendre lors de tes farces… et bien je crois que c'est tout trouvé… _SERPENTARD !

Ah quand même c'est pas trop tôt ! À plus et bonne chance pour la suite !

Il se releva d'un mouvement souple et se dirigea vers la table sous les applaudissements des élèves de sa nouvelle Maison et les huées de quelques Gryffondors.

-Nous accueillons cette année deux nouvelles élèves qui nous vienne de l'institut de Beauxbâtons et qui entrent en 5ème année. J'espère que vous leur ferez un bon accueil. Expliqua McGonagall. Dujardin Héloïse, appela-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps, nos deux jeunes se trouvaient à la table des professeurs, plus exactement juste derrière la chaise du directeur cachées sous un sort de Désillusion et entourées d'une bulle de silence et avaient suivi toute la Répartition.

- Qui ose huer mon frère que je l'étripe et en fasse de la purée pour hippogriffe, lança Héloïse en grognant et lançant un regard noir en direction desdits fauteurs de trouble. Je suis la seule qui puisse lui faire du tort !

- Et moi alors ! Moi aussi j'ai le droit, réclama Axelle.

- Ouais ouais, en attendant va y avoir du dégât !

- T'inquiète on règlera ça plus tard en attendant c'est à nous de jouer maintenant avant que la vieille chouette au chapeau s'affole.

- C'est parti !

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent les sorts qu'elles avaient précédemment posés sur elles et sautèrent chacune de part et d'autre du directeur avec une légère gerbe de paillettes. D'un mouvement synchrone, elles croisèrent leurs jambes, claquèrent la bise à se très cher directeur en déclarant d'une voix forte et claire (amplifiée à l'aide d'un sonorus bien maitrisé) :

- Salut Dumby ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Alors quoi de neuf au pays de Merlin ?

Toute la Grande Salle avait les yeux rivés sur ces deux jeunes filles n'en revenant pas. Du côté de la table des Serpentards, Alexandre soupirait, habitué aux frasques de sa sœur et sa meilleure amie qui une fois n'est pas coutume avait fait tout pour se faire remarquer.

- Petit cadeau pour vous Monsieur le directeur ! Ma mère m'a dit que vous adoriez les bonbons au citron, ceux-là viennent tout spécialement de France vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! s'exclama Héloïse tout en lui fourrant un énorme paquet de bonbons dans les bras.

- Ouais mais mangez pas tout d'un coup quand même hein, on ne tient pas à ce que ce soit de notre faut si vous tombez malade, ça ferait tâche sur notre dossier qui est absolument IM-PE-CA-BLE ! n'est-ce pas Dumby ?

- Mesdemoiselles comment… comment osez-vous ! S'insurgea Mcgo après avoir repris ses esprits.

- Oh ne vous en faites pas Minerva ces jeunes filles sont tout simplement venues m'offrir des bonbons au citron, un charmante attention n'est ce pas ? Intervint Dumbledore. Je vous remercie beaucoup mesdemoiselles Dujardin et Leroy si je ne me trompe.

- De rien monsieur ! lancèrent-elles en cœur tout en arborant un sourire innocent en direction de la directrice des Gryffondors.

-Bien nous reprenons donc la répartition où nous nous sommes arrêtés avant cet… intermède. Dujardin Héloïse. Dit McGonagall en reprenant sa liste.

-Ah je crois que c'est à toi ! dit Axelle, un grand sourire collé au visage.

-Magnifique blondie tu mérites le prix de la déduction ! Railla Héloïse en se levant pour se diriger vers le tabouret près duquel attendait une McGonagall arborant un air plus pincé que d'habitude.

La brune se dirigea vers le Choixpeau d'une démarche lente et mesurée, la tête droite et s'assit sur le tabouret avant que le Choixpeau soit posé sur sa tête.

Une voix résonna dans sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

_Une autre française, tu es la grande sœur de ce charmant Alexandre ! Hum… ah la France … son vin et ses mets raffines… Pardon, toutes mes excuses, je m'égare. Alors je vois, je vois, le ciel qui rougeoies…_

- Anne ma sœur Anne ne vois-tu rien venir…

_Ah bonne référence ! Mais revenons à nos hippogriffes, alors je vois une grande intelligence mais pas toujours bien mise à profit…_

- Bah sa dépend pour qui !

_Oui bon je disais donc avant d'être brusquement interrompu que tu as l'air particulièrement calme, pourquoi pas Serdaigle ? Ah non fausse joie, je n'avais pas vu ce qui se cachait en dessous, tu cache bien ton jeu, finalement je me prononcerais plutôt en faveur de…_GRYFFONDOR !

-Merci à plus et bonne chance avec la suivante ce sera pire !

Héloïse se leva et se tourna vers Axelle et lui dit en français avec des yeux aussi rond que des boules de bowling:

- Hey Axelle le vieux chapeau tout rabougri il parle ! Dans ta tête ! Je compte sur toi a tout de suite !

Puis elle se dirigea vers la table de sa nouvelle maison sous les applaudissements réservés de la Grande Salle. Tous avaient bien compris qu'il y avait un problème quelque part.

- Leroy Axelle. Appela McGonagall.

La jeune fille rejoignit rapidement le tabouret pour recevoir le chapeau sur la tête.

_Oh non encore une française._

-Mais, elle t'as si traumatisé que sa ma p'tite Loïs ? Je suis si fière d'elle je lui ai tout appris ! dit-elle en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

_Oh je sens que Poudlard vit ses dernières de tranquillité, les Maraudeurs ont de la concurrence…_

-Les mara quoi ?!

_Les maraudeurs mais vous apprendrez bien vite à les connaitre. Bien voyons qui es tu…_

-Oh te tracasse pas envoies moi avec ma copine !

_Non, non jeune demoiselle ce n'est pas si simple que ça, j'ai un boulot à accomplir moi ! Alors impétueuse, fonceuse et irréfléchie tu collerais aux gryffons. Mais tu disposes de qualités chères aux serpents et de par tes origines, je t'envoie donc à… _

-Non ! murmura la blonde affolée.

-SERPENTARD !

Axelle se lève et se dirige vers la table de sa nouvelle maison.

A l'annonce de Serpentard Héloïse se lève d'un bond, un grand silence accueille cette révélation, les 2 jeunes filles se regardent séparée par la table des Serdaigles et s'assoient en silence arborant un même visage impassible tandis que les écussons des 2 maisons rivales s'inscrivent sur leurs uniformes.


	3. Découverte des lieux

_**Salut les Pitchounous et les Loulous **__**!**_

_**Coucou nous revoilà on n'est pas morte ! N'appelez pas les secours nous sommes là !**_

_**Bon déjà comme tout le monde le sait ce magnifique-génial-topissime monde ne nous appartient malheureusement pas ! Hormis les quelques OC que vous allez rencontrer. *désolée pour la répétition mais on est obligée* **_

_**Encore une fois les critiques sont acceptées et une p'tite c'htiotte, toute minuscule riquiqui petit review ce serait cool … **_

_**A vous de découvrir le nouvel environnement des filles et le reste… bah on vous laisse la surprise **_

_**Signé : lapetitefurie et Marianne**_

Chapitre 2 : C'est parti pour l'aventure…

Axelle se dirigea, le visage impassible et froid vers la table des Serpentards sous un grand silence. Peut désireuse de montrer le trouble qui l'agitait intérieurement, elle prit de longues et profondes inspirations afin de dissimuler les restes d'émotions qui auraient pu la trahir.

_Merde alors, ils n'ont même pas été capables de m'applaudir ces cons ! Pensa-t-elle rageusement._

Elle rencontra brièvement les yeux marron de son amie et elles restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir en même temps. Axelle se reprit finalement et commença à faire la connaissance de ses camarades de Maison qui l'entouraient, ils avaient tous le même air snobs et pincés signe de leurs appartenances à une certaine élite sociale. Tous la regardaient comme pour l'évaluer, analysant le moindre de ses faits et gestes, de son maintien, à la grâce de ses gestes en passant par l'angle de sa petite cuillère. Axelle se laissa aller à cet examen en plongeant et soutenant le regard dans celui qui semblait être le leader de la maison des serpents. Après plusieurs secondes d'affrontement dans un silence tendu, le jeune homme inclina respectueusement la tête, signe de bienvenue avant de retourner à son repas. La blonde lui rendit son salut, et en relevant le menton, elle défia quiconque oserai faire un commentaire. Le jeune homme eu l'ombre d'un sourire devant la réaction de la jeune française, il allait détourner les yeux, cependant, un éclat brillant attira son attention. Il observa la main de la jeune fille et fut surpris d'y constater la présence d'une chevalière en or massif où l'on distinguait un cygne et une fleur de lys. Un sourire narquois vint orner les lèvres de la petite blonde quand elle vit cet éclair de surprise dans les yeux du prince des serpents, il semblerait qu'il vienne de se rendre compte à qui ils avaient faire.

_Chouette, je sens que ça va être gai par ici dis donc, je sens que je vais avoir une conversation avec Alex d'ici peu, il faut qu'on mette l'ambiance dans cette maison de snobinards coincés, sérieux j'ai l'impression d'être de retour à la réception de la duchesse je-ne-sais-plus-comment-et-qui-en-plus-à-même-pas- de-bouf-digne-de-ce-nom pour le 1__er__ de l'an. Piouf, je sens qu'on va se marrer… _

Elle jeta un coup d'œil du côté des premières années et vit Alex qui jetait des coups d'œil entre Héloïse et elle, un pli soucieux barrant front. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et un petit sourire pour le rassurer, visiblement il s'inquiétait pour elles mais il n' y avait aucune raison. Il fallait voir le côté positif des choses, au moins elles pourraient mettre le bazar dans deux maisons différentes !

0o0

Coté Gryffondors, le moral n'était pas au plus haut. Héloïse était en grande réflexion. Après sa répartition, elle s'était assise aux côtés de Sarah et attendait que le vieux Choixpeau répartisse Axelle, déjà un mauvais pressentiment l'animait, son frère et elle étaient séparés dans deux maison ennemies. Connaissant Axelle, elle serait étonnée si sa répartition se faisait sans encombre. Mais quand elle fut envoyée à Serpentard, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se lever. Et la regarder se diriger, fière et altière vers l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Maintenant assise, en y repensant, elle remarqua qu'un silence pesant avait envahi la Salle au lieu des applaudissements de rigueur. _*y'en a une qui doit faire la tête…*_

Dire qu'elle était déçue était un euphémisme, évidemment qu'elle l'était. Depuis très jeunes, elles se connaissaient l'une l'autre, chacune étaient capable de comprendre l'autre sans parole, elles avaient passé 5 ans dans le même dortoir à Beauxbâtons et elles se retrouvaient séparées dès leur arrivée. Enfin, elle était en même temps rassurée car ainsi Axelle pourrait l'aider à garder un œil sur Alex vu qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même Maison.

Certes elle n'avait pas plus peur que ça pour son frère, il avait bien la tête de l'emploi comme on dit chez elle, il s'adapterait vite. Ce qui l'inquiétait outre mesure était plutôt leurs origines, d'après ce que leurs avaient brièvement présenté Sarah et Hélène, Serpentard n'accueillait que des Sang Pur, il lui sera dur de se faire une place en tant que Sang-mêlé. Axelle allait surement devoir intervenir c'était plus ça qui l'inquiétait. Sa meilleure amie n'était pas connue pour faire dans la délicatesse.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas le discours de Dumbledore et l'arrivée des plats jusqu'à ce que Sarah la secoue par l'épaule.

- Eh, Héloïse revient parmi nous que je puisse te présenter aux autres même si vu l'entrée que vous avez fait avec Axelle ça soit plus trop nécessaire, débita Sarah en rigolant.

- Pff, tu parles, c'est rien ça, au début on voulait arriver avec des feux d'artifices mais on a tout utilisé à la gare, maugréa Héloïse en esquissant un petit sourire.

- On dirait qu'on va avoir de la concurrence les gars cette année ! dit une voix grave provenant d'un peu plus loin à la table.

Tous les élèves, surpris par cette constatation, se tournèrent vers la voix qui avait parlée.

- Ah on l'avait pas encore entendu celui-là, Black, j'avais presque oublié ton insupportable présence, ça aurait été trop beau que tu la boucles un peu plus longtemps… Bougonna Sarah en soupirant fortement. Héloïse, je te présente Sirius Black, un crétin de première et tombeur de ses dames numéro 1, à ses côtés, un autre crétin et coureur de jupon – c'est lui le numéro 2 catégorie Don juan - j'ai nommé James Potter, en face de binoclard on a le goinfre sur patte Peter Pettigrow et enfin, le seul de la bande à avoir un cerveau, Rémus Lupin. Au fait bonjour Rémus, comment vas-tu ?

- Bonsoir Sarah, je me porte très bien et toi ma chère, répondit dans un sourire le jeune homme, châtain aux yeux dorés étonnants.

- Bien merci, félicitations pour ton insigne, lança-t-elle en désignant du menton la broche doré frappé d'un « P » qui ornait la poitrine du jeune homme, papy Dumby aurait-il péter une durite pour nommer un maraudeur préfet ? lança-t-elle amusée, Au faite Héloïse, ces quatre énergumènes sont les Maraudeurs.

- Les Mara quoi ? … Les Maras des Bois comme les fraises? Demanda la nouvelle, les yeux éberlués.

- Les Maraudeurs, jeune demoiselle dit Black d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse, et pour ton info les crétins de premières t'emmerdent Smith ! Rajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Sarah tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur.

- TA GUEULE BLACK TU ME GONFLES T'ES QU'UN CRETIN ARROGANT DOUBLE D'UN IMBECILE FINI TRIPLE D'UN VANTARD DONT L'EGO N'A D'EGAL QUE SA CONNERIE ! hurla Sarah aussi rouge que la bannière de sa maison.

- Perso j'aurais pas aimé, sourie une rousse aux cotés de Sarah.

- Les Maraudeurs… Répéta Héloïse, d'un air absent. Puis elle ajouta faisant sursauter tous les élèves présents. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom de merde ! » Le silence se fit, pesant. Mais elle continua sur sa lancée, imperturbable. Mais c'est moche comme nom ! Non franchement niveau marketing ça vaut rien du tout ! Remarque, ça m'étonne pas plus que ça, vu ce que m'as dit ou plutôt hurler cette charmante Sarah, en passant d'ailleurs tu m'as explosé au moins 15 décibels ! Donc je disais en même temps, avec deux crétins, un goinfre et un seul malheureux cerveau, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose ! Et vu que c'est moi qui le dis c'est forcément vrai puisque ma parole vaut de l'or !

- Parole de scout ! Cria Axelle depuis l'autre bout de la salle tout à fait normalement, comme si il n'y avait pas une énorme table pleine d'élèves entre eux. « Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, je suis fière de toi Loïs ! Et la brune t'as une répartie cool faudra qu'on discute, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Répète un peu pour voir, fit Black, menaçant.

Peu impressionnée, la nouvelle Gryffondor esquissa un léger sourire avant de déclarer :

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Il faudrait peut-être que tu apprennes à te servir de ce que tu as entre les deux oreilles, tu sais un cerveau ! En tout cas je disais votre nom est TERRIBLEMENT NUL! C'est très mauvais niveau marketing, je ne sais pas qui vous a conseillés, mais il était au moins aussi nul que le nom de votre groupe !

- CQFD1, cria Axelle le plus naturellement du monde. (NdA : 1 Ce Qu'il Fallait Démontrer, logique)

- Le marke – quoi ? demanda Potter, en regardant les jeunes filles comme si elles avaient la berlue.

- Bon laisse tomber, binoclard, souffla Héloïse, on refera ta culture Moldue plus tard, quand on aura le temps.

Sarah éclata de rire devant la répartie de la nouvelle, vite suivie de Lupin et Axelle et quelques autres élèves ici et là tandis que Potter et Black restèrent sans voix.

- Oh tiens, nous avons là deux beaux spécimens de carpes magiques, mesdames messieurs, admirez ! Un bon physique mais 2 neurones qui ne connectent pas ! Déclara Axelle d'une voix magiquement amplifiée.

- Retourne à ton assiette Leroy ! répliqua Black

- Ah tiens, un qui se souvient de mon nom ici… Cool ! fit-elle avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en lui envoyant un baiser avec une moue ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux chérie t'as fait forte impression, répondit Black du tac au tac.

- C'est Hugo qui devrait être content, ajouta Héloïse avec un sourire sadique.

Axelle grommela un truc qui ressemblait à « Pas juste… te faire bouffer …moi … repartie merdique » à l'autre bout de la salle.

- Hum Sirius, murmura Potter, C'est une Serpentarde…

- Ah ouais, merde, désolé mon gars.

- Sur-ce bon appétit les abrutis, en plus ça rime je suis trop forte, se bidonna la blonde toute seule.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant le culot des deux jeunes filles. Sarah était toute fière de voir que pour une fois, deux filles ne tombaient pas sous le charme de ces Maraudeurs et elle regretta de ne pas avoir son appareil photo sur elle car vu la tête qu'ils tiraient chacun, les photos auraient bien values leur pesant de gallions chacune ! En effet, Potter, Black et Pettigrow avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des boules de bowling. Seul Lupin semblait s'amuser de la répartie des jeunes filles et souriait doucement.

- Fermer vos bouches, on dirait des strongulots hors de l'eau ! dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie par le reste de la Grande Salle.

Black fut le premier à se reprendre et repris son air de Casanova à deux noises, Potter remonta ses lunettes sur son nez, ébouriffa ses cheveux déjà passablement en bataille et recommença à manger. Pettigrow regarda tour à tour Axelle et Héloïse avant de se ratatiner sur lui-même devant leurs sourires légèrement sadiques tandis Lupin gardait son air amusé tout en se disant que ces deux filles allaient leur causer bien des ennuis.

Après cet intermède, les conversations reprirent et un grand brouhaha se fit entendre jusqu'à ce que les préfets – le cerveau de la bande d'abrutis moyens et une rousse sulfureuse - appellent les premières années pour les accompagner aux Salles Communes.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Axelle glissa un « Demain 7 heures ici » à Héloïse puis elles suivirent chacune les cortèges d'élèves se rendant dans leur Salle Commune.

Héloïse marchait aux côtés de Sarah et s'émerveillait devant les nombreux tableaux présents sur les murs. Même en étant sorcière, elle s'étonnait toujours de voir les tableaux s'animés, sa mère étant née Moldue, elle avait été baignée dans les deux cultures et donc les tableaux ne bougeaient pas chez elles. En soit c'était assez perturbant de voir les personnages se balader d'un endroit à un autre. Elle fut étonnamment surprise puis très vite agacée par ces immenses escaliers qui bougeaient comme bon leur semblait, promenant les élèves à leurs guise. Elle avait la tête en l'air et rentra dans Sarah quand celle-ci s'arrêta devant un portrait. Une grosse dame, habillée … comment dire… une superposition d'habit, du siècle dernier, d'un rose délavé… moche pour être tout à fait honnête.

Après que la préfète ait dit le mot de passe, elle laissa passer Héloïse en première pour qu'elle découvre sa nouvelle maison. Elle se trouvait dans une des tours du château, elle adorait déjà cette endroit.

Héloïse entra et découvrit une sorte de grand salon tout dans les couleurs rouges et or de la maison Gryffondor, il y avait des tables avec des chaises où les élèves pouvaient étudier, des fauteuils et canapés ayant l'air confortable avec quelques tables basses et cela autour d'une grande cheminée où brûlait un bon feu. Elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, il se dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse et bonne enfant de cette salle.

Sarah l'a laissa faire le tour de la salle commune puis elle la prit par le bras, lui désigna les escaliers sur leur droite qui menaient au dortoir des garçons et l'entraina vers ceux de gauche pour lui montrer les dortoirs des filles. Elle poussa la troisième porte du couloir et se jeta sur son lit.

- Super, t'es avec nous ! dit-elle après avoir remarqué qu'un cinquième lit avait été ajouté. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, vas y installe toi, l'armoire à côté de ton lit est rien que pour toi !

- Bah oui, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement, tu crois quoi ! Oh elle n'est pas très grande cette armoire dit donc ! Je n'aurais jamais assez de place, une mesure s'impose. » Dit-elle avant de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort d'agrandissement sur l'armoire. « Voilà c'est beaucoup mieux maintenant » dit-elle en relevant le menton, satisfaite de son travail.

-« Je fais ça tous les ans, c'est vrai qu'elles sont minuscules ces armoires. » admit une voix provenant de la porte.

Héloïse se retourna pour tomber sur une jeune fille, grande aux cheveux châtains, peau halée et grands yeux chocolat, qui vint se planter devant elle et lui fit la bise.

- Hey, salut Kate, bon pas besoin de te présenter notre nouvelle coloc', je crois que tout le monde est au courant de l'arrivée des française ! » Dit Sarah

- Ouais c'est sur on les a pas ratées ! Salut Héloïse enchantée de te rencontrer moi c'est Kate Daniels !

- De même ! Oui c'était le but de se faire remarquer et puis faut dire que vous étiez tellement calmes qu'on avait l'impression de se retrouver avec Beauxbâtons version anglaise…

- Oh t'en fait pas pour ça, l'ambiance est assurée par les Maraudeurs enfin visiblement cette année ils vont avoir de la concurrence même Black l'a reconnu ! Rigola Kate, mais je suis contente que vous soyez là, on va bien s'amuser avec vous n'est-ce pas Sarah ?

- Ouais carrément ça va être géant cette année ! C'est Hélène et Lily qui vont en voir de toutes les couleurs… Elles vont être vertes, sans mauvais jeux de mots.

Les filles lui firent un clin d'œil complice quand Héloïse, curieuse, demanda :

- C'est qui la Lily que je dois rendre verte ?

- C'est moi, fit une voix amusée dans son dos.

La brune se retourna, pas déstabilisée pour deux sous, sourie à la nouvelle arrivante et la détailla … Moyenne, peau digne d'un cadavre, grand yeux vert et surtout des cheveux d'un roux éclatant… .

- Ouais le vert c'est pas mal, t'es rousse ça devrais bien le faire, en plus ça va bien avec tes yeux, déclara Héloïse très sérieuse.

- Je te le déconseille très vivement Dujardin, j'ai le chauve-furie un peu facile, répliqua la rouquine du tac au tac.

Très loin de prendre la mouche, la française se leva et claqua deux bises à Lily en s'exclama :

- J't'aime bien toi !

Sarah explosa de rire face à la tête que tirai la préfète, très vite toutes les filles du dortoir la suivirent. Une petite blonde arriva alors, légèrement caché derrière Lily.

Intriguée, Héloïse poussa Lily et mis son visage à la même hauteur que celui de la nouvelle arrivante et la regarda avec des gros yeux avant de s'exclamer :

- Chouette, une autre blonde, comme mon autre cuuupine ! Je ne suis pas trop dépaysée, tu t'appelles comment boucles d'or ?

- Bonjour je m'appelle Alice Prewett, tu n'as pas besoin de te présenter je sais qui tu es, pouffa-t-elle alors qu'Héloïse commençait à peine à ouvrir la bouche.

- Contente de te rencontrer, on devrait bien s'entendre, lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Soudainement, un polochon fusa et atterrit sur la tête de Kate. Vexée comme un pou, elle attrapa l'oreiller derrière elle et l'écrasa sur la tête de Lily. Instinctivement, celle-ci saisit un autre traversin et commença à taper sur Sarah, prise d'un élan profondément immature, Héloïse commença à courir en direction de la salle commune, très vite poursuivie par Alice, secouée d'une crise de fou rire monumentale et puis très vite par le reste de la petite bande. Sous les yeux éberlués des élèves de tous les âges, sous une pluie de plume blanche, les filles continuèrent à se déchainer. Les premières années trop heureux de trouver enfin une distraction se ruèrent dans la mêlée. Très vite, chacun y mit son grain de sel et on assistait alors à la plus grande bataille de polochon jamais vécue dans toute l'histoire Poudlarienne.

0o0

Du côté des Serpentards, Axelle suivait le mouvement des élèves de sa maison tout en regardant autour d'elle. Le château était énorme, elle était sure de se perdre avec tous ces escaliers qui bougeaient et tous ces couloirs. Elle frissonna en se rendant compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.

_Par Zeus, Saturne, Hélios, Hestia Odin et tous les panthéons mythologiques, ne me dit pas qu'on va être dans les cachots où il gèle ! Et bah si apparemment…Ah non déjà qu'il fait froid dans ce pays de merde ! Tu parles l'Angleterre gnagnagna… c'est le Pôle Nord oui ! Génial, je sens que je vais squatter chez les Gryffons moi, eux au moins ils ne sont pas sous terre je suis sure !_

Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées quand un des préfets prononça le mot de passe devant un… mur.

- Cœur Noble, annonça le préfet d'une voix claire.

-« C'est une blague… l'entrée de notre Maison est un mur ?! S'exaspéra-t-elle

-« Oui c'est bizarre, mais au moins personne ne s'en doute » Dit une voix moqueuse provenant de sa droite.

Elle se tourna vers une jeune fille de sa taille aux cheveux mi- longs noirs qui se retenait visiblement d'éclater de rire devant la tête qu'elle faisait.

« Au fait, salut, moi c'est Sally-Anne Perks.

- Enchantée. Axelle Leroy, mais bon tu dois le savoir vu l'entrée qu'on a fait… Je sais pas comment je vais me souvenir d'où se trouve l'entrée de notre Maison s'il n'y avait rien pour la signaler. Déjà que lorsqu'il y a un panneau je me plante mais alors sans aucunes indications, autant que j'aille me pendre tout de suite !

- Ah oui, à ce point-là c'est dramatique quand même, ne t'en fais pas, Il y aura bien un charmant jeune homme qui acceptera de te raccompagner jusqu'ici, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil, allez Leroy fais pas cette tête c'est une blague… enfin vas-y entre pour découvrir l'antre des serpents !

Axelle ne releva pas la boutade et passa le trou et se retrouva dans une pièce vaste à l'atmosphère calme et luxueuse. Lumineuse et mystérieuse, cette pièce représentait sur tous les points les Serpentards.

Dans une grande cheminée de marbre blanc brulait un feu vert, n'éclairant que partiellement les poufs moelleux, verts, blancs et argents, qui étaient disposés autours. Les fenêtres, partiellement cachées par de légers voiles de soie verts, ne donnaient non pas sur l'extérieur mais sur les eaux troubles du Lac Noir.

La salle commune des serpents respirait le luxe et la richesse : un énorme lustre en cristal pendait magiquement du plafond, il éclairait d'une lueur mystérieuse la pièce, les chandeliers d'argent éclairaient les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient aux dortoirs. Près d'eux, on pouvait distinguer de larges tables aux encriers magiques intégrés dans le bois lustrée, qui valaient un prix exorbitant dans le commerce, installées pour travailler. De grands divans verts, argents et blancs, disposés autour de tables basses de bois noires surement en ébène, accueillaient déjà les serpents les plus audacieux qui jouaient aux échecs sur un échiquier qui semblaient fait dans du cristal. Enfin au dans le fond de la salle, un magnifique piano magique blanc laquée, _*assorti à la cheminée*_ remarqua Axelle amusée, trônait berçant la pièce d'une musique douce et entêtante, _*il a surement été offert par un riche parent d'élève*_ siffla Axelle admirative.

- Viens je te mène jusqu'aux dortoirs, vu ton sens de l'orientation tu serais bien capable de te perdre entre ici et le 2ème étages, railla Sally Anne.

- Très drôle, marmonna-t-elle, on sera dans le même ?

- Je pense, assura la brune avec un léger sourire, nous ne sommes que quatre filles donc, ils trouveront bien un moyen de faire une place pour toi ! Suis-moi !

Sally commença à monter les marches avec grâce, Axelle sur les talons, curieuse de découvrir l'endroit où elles allaient couchées et les filles qui la supporteraient !

Elle ne fut pas déçue lorsqu'elle découvrit sa nouvelle chambre, le dortoir était vaste et intimiste, les fenêtres ne donnais plus sur le lac mais offrait une vu imprenable sur la forêt interdite et le stade de Quidditch on trouvait 5 lits en ébène équipés d'épais matelas, et de tentures de velours et de soies vertes et argents. Les armoires étaient intégrées aux murs et agrandies magiquement près desquelles on trouvait de grands miroirs de plein pied. Près d'une fenêtre on trouvait une immense coiffeuse d'un blanc éclatant équipée d'un grand miroir magique, déjà envahie par les brosses à cheveux et les produits de beautés avec un sublime fauteuil style royal.

On arrivait dans la salle de bain par une magnifique porte sculptée de sirène. Cette pièce était digne des plus riches Sang Pur, encore une fois la générosité des parents d'élève inquiet de la quiétude matérielle de leurs enfants faisait des merveilles. Toute carrelée de blanc, elle se divisait en 3 espaces : posée contre un mur de l'angle du fond une grande baignoire en marbre noire, une douche dans le coin opposé, enfin sur chaque côté, deux lavabos posés devant un grand miroir, bref de quoi se laver !

Cette salle respirait le calme, le luxe et la serpentatitude.

- Bon les filles, s'exclama Sally, je ne vous présente pas la nouvelle !

3 filles étaient présente dans le dortoir, une grande blonde platine et aux grand yeux azur, aux airs de poupée de porcelaine – Narcissa Black, son nom était inscrit sur sa malle en lettre d'argent – une autre petite fluette, une cascade de cheveux châtain raide jusqu'au rein et aux yeux noir. La dernière, brune, rousse, aux yeux bleu marine lui sourit aimablement.

- Bonjours, Axelle Leroy enchantée de vous rencontrer.

- Elizabeth Rosier, se présenta la châtain en un français approximatif marqué d'un accent à couper au couteau, en lui faisant la bise, enchantée. Appelle moi Lizzie, c'est plus simple, 15 ans, Sang pur, ah tiens je te présenterais aussi mon jumeau, Nathaniel, il est gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Oh tu parles français, s'exclama la blonde ravie, ne t'embête donc pas, parle anglais, les sorts de traduction sont vraiment pratique ! Ravie de te rencontrer. Attend une petite minute tu as bien dit Quidditch ? Je serais enchantée de rencontrée de frère, j'étais moi-même batteuse dans l'équipe de Beauxbâtons.

La fierté transparaissait dans sa voix, tandis que les serpentardes la regardaient avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de respect. Elle regarda avec attention celle qui ne c'était pas encore présenter et lui sourit gentiment pour l'invité à parler.

- Moi c'est Anastasia Demitrajevo, dit la rousse d'une petite voix en relevant le menton.

- Toi t'es russe, devina Axelle en souriant.

- Il parait que ça s'entend, rit la jeune fille.

Axelle se retournant vers la dernière avant de parler d'une voix mesurée :

- Bonjour Narcissa, il y avait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu.

- C'est vrai, admit la jeune fille en la prenant dans ses bras, voilà bien trois ans que nous ne nous sommes point vu, la dernière fois c'était pour la réception du 1er ministre et de l'ambassadeur de France non ?

- Oui, c'est cela, j'ai l'impression que cela remonte à des décennies.

- Ne m'en parle pas, s'amusa Narcissa, j'ai l'impression que le temps où nous jouions sous les tables était à la fois hier, et il y a au moins 100 ans.

- C'était le bon temps, soupira Axelle, comment va ta sœur ainée, j'ai ouïe dire que Bella était désormais promise à l'aîné des Lestrange.

- Toujours au courant de tout à ce que je vois, sourit la jeune Black.

- On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne Sissy !

9


	4. Ouverture des hostilités

**Salut les pitchounous les loulous !**

**Pour nous faire pardonner de notre longue absence entre juillet et aout nous vous postons le chapitre 3 !**

**La ça commence à déménager ! Le décor est posé, les filles sont dans la place, d'ailleurs, nous pensons qu'elles s'impatientent **

**Alors faites place.**

**PS ce magnifique univers ne nous appartiens toujours pas.. sniff bref tt ceci est œuvre de fiction blablabla bref les persos hormis les Oc créés par nos soin appartienne a JKR.***

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : ouverture des hostilités

_Dimanche 2 septembre, Grande Salle, 7 heures_

Axelle entra dans la grande salle, fraiche comme la rosée du matin, gaie comme un pinson, sifflotant gaiment. Elle avait dormi comme un loir, vautrée dans les draps de soies et la tête dans l'oreiller en plume. Elle qui n'était habituellement pas du matin, (fallait la voir le matin avant sa douche… on découvrait alors une ressemblance frappante avec le Grizzly …) elle se sentait étrangement bien.

Elle se dirigea tranquillement vers sa table, vide à l'exception de deux /trois gamins masochistes, sérieusement ! Qui se lève si tôt un dimanche matin ! Les fous et les masos, bref les futurs patients de sainte mangouste service psychiatrie ! Elle aperçue Helene assise seule à sa table, le nez dans un bouquin de la taille du dictionnaire.

* Ah !… Chouette, une pauvre âme pure et innocente à aller martyrisé !*

Elle changea de direction et s'installa aux cotés de la Serdaigle avant de s'exclamer :

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que fais-tu ici de si bon matin Jones ?

A l'entente de son nom de famille, la jeune fille relava les yeux, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de froncer les sourcils lorsqu'elle reconnut la nouvelle Serpentarde. Elle se raidie brusquement, franchement mal à l'aise. Ses yeux semblaient chercher une issue de secours comme si la petite blonde était devenue en une nuit une ennemie mortelle. Axelle tiqua en remarquant le changement d'attitude d'Helene, se posta devant elle, empêchant une potentielle fuite.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Jones ? Il y a un problème ?

A l'annonce du mot problème, les yeux de la Serdaigle se posèrent sur l'écusson de la jeune française. Axelle suivi son regard sans réellement comprendre, jusqu'à que la lumière se fasse dans son esprit.

- Alors comme ça je suis devenue une ennemie parce qu'un vieux bout de chiffon moisi m'a envoyé dans la maison des mangemorts ! Et bah elle est belle la prétendue intelligence des Serdaigles. Bordel je n'ai pas la tête d'une fervente amatrice de magie noire, ni d'une fidèle de Tu-sais-qui !

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Helene avait baissé les yeux et rougit imperceptiblement. Le silence s'installa, lourd et pesant. Helene ne pipait mot et semblait en plein dilemme avec elle-même. Elle esquissa un léger sourire avant de répliquer amicalement :

- Tu peux m'appeler Helene tu sais, et pour répondre à ta question, l'intelligence et le prétendu sérieux des Serdaigle est une UTOPIE ! Et pour ta première question, j'aime bien être tranquille en prenant mon petit-déj, au moins il n'y a personne qui viens te piquer tes toasts.

- Mon dieu je croirais entendre Héloïse, mine de rien ma meilleure amie est une intello, si si je te jure, assura Axelle devant les grand yeux de la Serdaigle, …le drame ! T'imagine une bordélique comme moi et une intello comme elle… Au faite je peux m'assoir ? De toute façon il n'y a personne !

- Je t'en prie installe toi, mais dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'une flemmarde comme toi fait ici alors que le soleil n'est même pas lever ?

- Il fallait qu'on parle avec Héloïse, vu qu'on est dans deux maisons rivales, y'a aussi son frère avec moi… Et on a deux trois trucs à mettre aux points, s'exclama-telle cachotière.

Héloïse arriva quelque instant plus tard, elle regarda autours d'elle et aperçu la blonde en grande discutions avec Helene.

-je vais l'étrangler… la dépecer… la faire cuire à petit feu dans mon chaudron… la couper en rondelles puis la jeter dans le Lac histoire qu'elle aille dire bonjour au calmar…

Héloïse marmonnait dans sa barbe toute sorte de mutilations possible tout en maudissant sur les cent prochaines générations sa merveilleuse ex-meilleure amie qui avait eu la bonne idée de lui donner RDV à 7heures du matin.

- un dimanche ! À 7 heures ! Je vais la tuer… l'étriper… continua Héloïse tout en se dirigeant vers la table des Serdaigles et qu'est-ce qu'elle en fait de ma grasse matinée à moi hein j'ai besoin de DORMIR c'est pourtant pas si compliqué que ça… dit-elle tout en se laissant tomber, sans grâce, sur le banc aux côtés de la Serdaigle.

- Aie attention, elle a la tête des mauvais jours… alors là on ne fait rien on continue comme si de rien n'était et on attend qu'elle mange et qu'elle se calme, chuchota Axelle à la Serdaigle.

- Leroy je te rappelle que je suis en face de toi et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire mes oreilles sont en parfaits état de marche donc je t'entends ! grogna Héloïse tout en lançant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

- Bonjour mon chou ! Alors bien dormi ? claironna la Serpentarde

- Humpf… grommela la Gryffondor.

- Salut lança timidement Helene. « C'est contre Axelle si je me trompe toutes ces messes basses ?

- Hum… Tout juste Sherlock ! Elle m'a demandé de venir ici à 7 heures un dimanche matin non mais tu te rends comptes ! S'énerva Héloïse, puis écarquillant les yeux « Mais attends qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi aussi ? T'es tombée du lit ou quoi ?

- Un peu oui… mais dis-moi si tu as besoin d'aide pour le cas Axelle je suis partante, trop d'énergie dès le matin, c'est mauvais pour ma santé mentale.

- Je prends note ! s'exclama Héloïse.

- Hey ! Je suis la moi aussi ! Vous pourriez éviter d'en parler devant moi ! Bouda Axelle.

Héloïse se tourna vers Axelle, le visage fermé et l'avadakedaverisant du regard.

-Toi ! Alors toi !

- Oui je sais je vais mourir d'en d'atroce souffrance, blablabla blabla blablabla tu me déteste, blablabla blabla blablabla tu me hais, blablabla blabla blablabla tu vas me tuer blablabla blabla blablabla on pourrait passer à autre chose ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire angélique

- Tu m'as fait venir ici à 7 heures un dimanche matin alors tu n'as rien à dire d'accord ! Nan mais et puis quoi encore ! Bon j'ai faim qu'est-ce qu'on a à manger dans ce pays de malheur.

- Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur le matin à ce que je vois ma p'tite Loïs, chantonna la blonde, bon ma choupette je ne t'ai pas privée de ta grasse matinée chérie pour ouvrir une agence de tourisme pour nos amis les hippogriffes, alors voudrais tu bien gentiment communiquer avec moi grâce à ce merveilleux organes qui s'appelle la langue.

- Mmmmmmm, grommela la Gryffondor tandis qu'Helene éclatait de rire.

- Quelqu'un aurait le dictionnaire Héloïsien édition 1957 ? demanda Axelle, un air très sérieux sur le visage qui jurait atrocement avec le flot incessant de conneries qui sortait de sa bouche.

- Axelle arrête y'a la p'tite Serdaigle qui est en train d'agoniser à côté de moi, déclara ladite Héloïse sans relever le nez de ses céréales.

Helene n'en pouvais plus, elle riait tant qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes et il semblait que les françaises n'avaient pas terminé leur show. Lorsqu'elle parvint à calmer les tremblements et sécher ses larmes de rire elle vit Axelle, un air faussement paniqué, emprunté au cocker anglais de sa chère tante, avec de grands yeux humides.

- Mais non, meurt pas on va encore avoir des problèmes et je ne donne pas cher de ma peau si maman apprend que j'ai tué quelqu'un dès le premier jour…

A ces mots, le fou rire de la Serdaigle reparti de plus belle.

- Axelle, tu ne devrais pas être aussi fière de torturer les gens sérieux si TOT ! La gronda son amie.

En effet la jeune blonde affichait un sourire digne du chat dans Alice aux pays des merveilles. Compatissante, elle commença à taper délicatement dans le dos d'Helene qui elle commençait sérieusement à s'étouffer. Une fois calmée, elle parvint à articuler :

- Vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

- Non là elles sont calmes, fit une voix moqueuse derrière elle.

Alexandre prit place aux côté d'Axelle, attrapa un toast qu'il beurra avec application, évitant ainsi les regards furieux sa sœur et de sa meilleure amie. La blonde vexée, lui envoya une claque à l'arrière du crâne, claque qui, soit dit en passant, résonna à travers la grande salle.

- Hey ! protesta l'unique garçon.

- Macarena ! Compléta Axelle.

- T'es jeux de mots sont vraiment toujours aussi nuls, boucle d'or plaisanta Alex avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave, plus sérieuse. Bon je ne suis pas un spécialiste mais qu'on soit séparé déjà en soit je trouve ça mauvais, mais qu'en plus on soit chez les verts et argents n'arrange rien.

Axelle coula un regard discret vers la table des gryffons qui commençaient doucement à se remplir et vit que bon nombre de personne les dévisageant avec un mépris non dissimulé.

- Vous arrivez à une époque qui n'est pas brillante, déclara simplement Helene, les Serpentards sont en grande partie des fervents admirateurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il les recrute de plus en plus jeune, tous vos petit camarades de maisons, siffla-t-elle avec mépris, seront marqués dès la sortie de Poudlard pour devenir des mangemorts.

- Tous les Sang Pur ne sont pas des futur Mangemorts ou des Mangemorts aguerrie ! S'insurgea Axelle.

- Je sais, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tempera la Serdaigle, ici les Serpentards ne sont pas très pas appréciés.

- C'est un euphémisme .Je ne savais pas que tu trainais avec la mauvaise herbe Helene, fit une voix méprisante de la préfète de Gryffondor : Lily Evans en désignant les 2 Serpentard.

- Oh Axelle, c'est elle qu'il faut qu'on rende verte a dit Sarah ! S'exclama Héloïse toute contente en tentant de couvrir la deuxième partie de la phrase de la rouquine afin de préserver le calme de sa meilleure amie

Cependant, Axelle avait tout entendu et savait parfaitement que cette remarque lui était tout particulièrement destinée. Sang Pur, riche Serpentarde, elle accumulait les préjudices. La préfète ne devait pas ignorer le statut de sang mêlé d'Alex, elle portait surement un jugement moins dur au jeune garçon. Axelle fronça les sourcils, si elle fut blessée par sa remarque, la Serpentarde n'en montra rien, fière de son éducation. Elle sentait la colère bouillonner dans ses veines, Alex attrapa sa main sous la table, lui intimant de se calmer, un mort le premier jour ferai désordre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en parlait.

- Trop cool ! T'es plutôt vert amande ou vert sapin ? demanda la blonde avec une moue enfantine mais une lueur rancunière dans les yeux.

Là où Lily allait sortir une réplique assassine ce fut, contre toute attente Helene qui intervint.

- LILY TAIS-TOI POUR L'AMOUR DE MERLIN !

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la table des sérieux et furent surpris d'y trouver une Helene toute rouge, une française assise qui semblait bouillir sur place qui se retenait visiblement d'étrangler la rousse sur place, soutenu par Alexandre, Héloïse calme, qui analysait la situation.

- Tu es censée être l'élève la plus brillante de notre promotion, murmura la Serdaigle entre ses dents, tu as été amie avec Rogue, alors toi plus qui quiconque ne devrais pas tenir ce genre de propos et ni avoir ce genre de préjugés !

- Laisse Helene, intervient Axelle avec un sourire mielleux, je suppose que l'indépendance et la liberté de pensée ne sont pas très développés en Grande Bretagne, elle battit des cils innocemment, une moue condescendante sur le visage, vous savez ce n'est pas grave, on vous apprendra à penser par vous-même plus tard si vous en êtes capable, on ne sait jamais, vu le niveau ici, tout est possible, assénât-elle avec un rictus ironique.

Elle se leva d'un geste souple, et tourna les talons sous les yeux de tous quitta la pièce la tête haute. Alexandre ne pipa mot, avant de planté son regard, glaciale, dans celui de la préfète et, après un rapide accord de regard avec sa grande sœur, parti rejoindre et potentiellement calmer la furie qui venait de quitter les lieux. Helene soupira, et retourna à son petit déjeuner, sans un regard pour la préfète des Gryffondors qui fixait, les yeux dans le vague la porte par laquelle était sortie les deux Serpentards.

- Allez Lily viens t'assoir avec nous, proposa doucement Héloïse, ne t'inquiète pas dans dix minutes elle sera calmée.

- Mais c'est .. c'est .. une Serpentarde, bafouilla Lily comme toute réponse aux gros yeux d'Helene.

- Et ça change beaucoup de chose ? Souffla-t-elle avec un doux sourire.

- Mais enfin… c'est que.. bredouilla Lily.

- Habituellement je fais cet effet-là aux garçons, railla une voix derrière la rouquine, mais t'inquiète pas faut juste que tu t'assume.

- Axelle ! Arrête ! Menaça Héloïse, tu en as déjà assez fait.

- Enfin Loïs ! Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit, explosa la blonde.

- Mais tu lui as fait comprendre certes sans aucun tact, mais bon maintenant j'ai l'habitude, qu'elle c'était trompée. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Je suis désolée, déclara Lily d'une toute petite voix. Je ne te connais pas et je t'ai jugé alors que je n'aurais pas dû.

- C'est très noble de ta part, mais tes excuses me font une belle jambe sale poufia..

- AXELLE ! Elle s'excuse alors tu range ta fierté où je pense et tu acceptes ses excuses, ordonna Héloïse, elle avait surement ses raisons pour agir comme ça. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, affirma-t-elle avec un regard lourd de sens pour sa meilleure amie.

- Bien, alors euh… Rouquine, on va recommencer les présentations, proposa la Serpentarde hésitante poussée par le jeune garçon.

- Evans, Lily Evans et toi ?

- Bond, James Bond ! déclara Axelle tout sourire.

- Tu connais les films ?!

- Bah oui t'as cru que je vivais dans un trou paumé en France ?! (dans une grotte)

- C'est rare que les Sang Pur connaissent les inventions Moldues, avança Lily prudemment.

- Ouais mais moi je suis unique, 1m62 et demi d'unicité, et si ça existe pas ça.. Et bah ça existe quand même c'est moi qui l'ai inventé voilà !

Le petit groupe partie dans un violent fou rire, plié en deux, voire en quatre, devant la réplique de la Serpentarde. Cet éclat de bonne humeur fut brisé par McGonagall qui venait distribuer les emplois du temps. Héloïse réceptionna le sien et celui d'Axelle et s'empressa de les comparer.

**Héloïse :**

_**Lundi**_

8h30-10h30 : Métamorphoses

10h30-12h30 : Botanique

14h-16h Sortilège

16h-17h Etudes des Moldus

_**Mardi**_

9h30-10h30 : Etudes des runes

11h-12h30 : DCFM

14h-17h : Potions

22h-00h : Astronomie

_**Mercredi **_

10h30- 12h : Sortilège

14h-16h : Histoire de la magie

22h30-00h : Astronomie

_**Jeudi :**_

8h30-10h : Métamorphose

10h-11h30 : Botanique

11h30-12h30 : Sortilège.

14h-17h : DCFM

_**Vendredi **_

8h-9h : Etudes des Runes

9h-10h : Etude des Moldu

10h-12h : Histoire de la magie.

14h-15h30: Potions

**Axelle :**

_**Lundi**_

8h30-10h30 : Métamorphoses

11h-12h30: Sortilège

16h-17h Etudes des Moldus

22h30-00h : Astronomie

_**Mardi**_

9h30-10h30 : Etudes des runes

11h-12h30: DCFM

14h-17h : Potions

_**Mercredi **_

9h30 – 10h30 : Botanique

10h30-12h30 : Sortilège

14h-16h : Histoire de la magie

16h-17h : Botanique :

_**Jeudi :**_

8h30-10h : Métamorphose

10h-11h: Sortilège

14h-17h : DCFM

22h-00h : Astronomie

_**Vendredi **_

8h-9h : Etudes des Runes

9h-10h : Etude des Moldu

10h-12h : Histoire de la magie.

14h-15h30: Potions

16h-17h: Métamorphose

16h-17h: Métamorphose

- Ah non pas métamorphose dès le matin, gémit Axelle la tête dans les mains. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- En plus on est ensemble s'exclama sa meilleure amie en applaudissant toute contente.

- Les Gryffondor et les Serpentards ont très souvent des cours communs, pour je cite « améliorer l'entente entre les maisons » tu parles Charles, Dumbledore est juste un gros sadique qui fait bosser Mme Pomfresh ! déclara Lily en roulant des yeux.

- Alors, fit Axelle la feuille coller contre son nez, en louchant légèrement, on a : Méta ensemble, Potions ! Trop cool ! DCFM… oula ça ça promet par contre, et enfin en histoire de la Magie.

- Le courrier les filles ! Coupa Lily en désignant la montagne de chouette qui commença à envahir le plafond magique de la grande Salle.

Sif déboula comme un boulet de canon avant de s'écraser littéralement devant… Héloïse… Axelle grommela :

- C'n'est pas possible d'être aussi con que ça quand même… Sif, Sif allez ma belle viens là, appela la jeune fille.

Voyant que son hibou semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par son assiette que par la jeune Serpentarde, elle changea radicalement de tactique : elle attrapa un bout de bacon et retenta son appel. Sif, alerté par la bonne odeur se précipita, lettre à la patte vers sa maitresse avant de lui arracher le morceau de viande des doigts et de commencer à le grignoter, mordant occasionnellement le bout des doigts de sa propriétaire. Axelle après moult tentatives désespérées de récupérer son courrier, elle parvint à l'aide d'Alex, Héloïse et Helene à maitriser la boule de plume et à récupérer la fameuse missive.

- Elle a intérêt à être importante cette putain de lettre ! Maugréa Héloïse, sinon c'est toi que je transforme en parchemin.

Axelle parcouru des yeux la lettre, roula des yeux gentiment avant de répondre.

- Aleeeeeex, brailla-t-elle, Maman t'embrasse et te demande de nous surveiller… Sans commentaire hein… Loïs, tu as je cite « plein de bonnes choses » avec un smiley, wow wow wow maman a mis un smiley dans un message prévenez, les autorités, les médias, les journaux, créons un jour férié, car aujourd'hui est un grand jour !

- Viens-en au fait blondie, ordonna la brune.

- Alors Poudlard blablabla grande école prestigieuse, blablabla, pas de bêtises blablabla, fière de vous, blablabla, Ashley très contente de votre répartition, blabla, nos amitiés au professeur Slugorn, blablabla, travaillez bien, blabla, Axelle blabla buses avec mentions blabla. Des bisous. Richard et Émilie Leroy. _Vis et deviens quelqu'un. _

- Classique, déclara Alexandre, on à la même à chaque rentrée, dis Axelle, tes parents se sentent obliger de mettre la devise de ta famille dans chaque lettre.

- Un des magnifiques privilèges d'être née Sang Pur, railla la blonde.

- Rrrrha ça y est elle a commencé sa demi-heure de mélo, souffla Héloïse blasée puis tirant sa merveilleuse meilleure amie par le bras, allez bouge tes grosses fesses blondie on va faire du repérage dans le château.

Axelle sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la porte, la Gryffondor sur ses talons laissant derrière elles, Alexandre qui finissait son petit déjeuner calmement, Lily complètement halluciné et Helene souriante.

Axelle et sa grande compère se placèrent devant le château, avant de l'examiner avec attention.

- Il va nous falloir au moins 1 semaine pour faire le tour, déclara Héloïse les mains sur les hanches.

- Tu rigole !? S'insurgea la blonde, si je pars comme ça moi j'en ai pour des mois !

- C'n'est pas de ma faute si t'as un sens de l'orientation aussi développé qu'un gobelin ! Et arrête de râler on y va.

Sur ses mots, Axelle fut tirée par le bras vers le grand escalier, pendant qu'Héloïse énonçait à voix haute tous ses plans, Axelle ronchonna pour la forme avant de s'élancer à la suite de son amie.

- Alors on est au premier étage, là y'a des salles de cours, des tableaux, des tableaux, oh dingue des tableaux ! Attend une salle non identifiée !

- Par les chaussettes à poids de Merlin ça sent l'hôpital !, s'exclama Axelle

- On doit être à l'infirmerie, regarde et mémorise où c'est parce que je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin vu ta maladresse, la taquina Héloïse.

- Oh c'est bon toi, ronchonna la blonde en trainant sa meilleure amie hors de la salle blanche, maintenant deuxième étage !

Une exploration des 7 étages du château, 6 chutes de la part d'Axelle, 1 pied prit dans une marche truquée, 3 fantômes traversés, 357 salles abandonnées ou non visitées, 2598 marches montées et descendues plus tard, les deux filles se posèrent dans le parc exténuer. Axelle s'étendit au milieu des pâquerettes et commença à mâchouiller un brin d'herbe tandis qu'Héloïse s'adossait à l'ombre d'un arbre près du lac.

- Loïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïïs, brailla Axelle d'une voix enfantine, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'écoooleuh !

- Techniquement tu y es déjà

- Et là techniquement tu m'emmerde ! Répliqua la blonde

- Arrête de bouder, on a des projets à mettre en place je te signale ! Et non on en fera pas un spectacle de gobelin sur le french Cancan on en a déjà discuté !

Axelle sorti de son sac une plume et parchemin et commença à noter leur idée. Après un parchemin et demi rempli des hiéroglyphes d'Axelle et de l'encre sur le bout des doigts la blonde posa sa plume, fière de leurs programmes. Elles continuèrent à parler avec animation, Axelle pour illustrer ses propos se lança dans une petite danse composée uniquement de tours sur elle-même. D'un coup, une racine vint s'enrouler autour de sa cheville la faisant trébucher, par reflexe elle s'accrocha à l'avant-bras d'Héloïse la faisant tomber avec elle dans les eaux du lac.

Héloïse se releva dignement, sortie du lac en cherchant les coupables de cette blague stupide et de mauvais goût. Elle trouva bien vite Potter et Black riant à gorge déployée, elle saisit sa baguette mais elle fut devancée par une furie blonde qui folle de rage se dirigea vers les deux fanfarons. Lorsque son corps avait rencontré l'eau glaciale du lac, le sang d'Axelle ne fit qu'un tour, elle se précipita vers le deux abrutis congénitaux qui riaient comme des bossus, la rage déformait sa vision, elle agita sa baguette. Une gerbe d'étincelle bleue en jaillit et on retrouve Black avec une tête et des ailes de coq. Héloïse se chargea de changer son meilleur ami en paon, histoire que n'y ait pas de jaloux.

Axelle leurs déversa un flot d'insulte monumentale mélangeant français et anglais avant de choper le cou de black et de commencer à l'étrangler. D'un geste souple du poignet, la brune les sépara en soupirant. Puis elle lança un sort de séchage calmement.

- Axelle évite de l'abimer trop, il parait qu'il sert à quelque chose. Moi je demande à voir, railla-t-elle.

Les deux filles tournèrent les talons sous les applaudissements de Kate, Héloïse partit rejoindre la Gryffondor.

Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent dans leur salle commune après avoir dit le mot de passe quand tout à coup :

- Aaaaaah aaaah atchoum !

- Bah alors à peine arrivée et déjà malade fit une voix moqueuse dans son dos. Vous avez une petite santé en France dis donc !

- Nan je suis juste allergique à la connerie Black ! Et étant donné que j'en ai deux beaux spécimens derrière moi forcément ça ne passe pas !

Kate pouffa discrètement puis tira son amie par le bras avant de les planter devant un écriteau accroché devant la cheminée.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait pour vivre avec ces énergumènes jusqu'ici. Ça fait à peine une journée que je suis là et je les trouve déjà insupportables ! grommela Héloïse.

- Oh on finit par s'y habituer à force…

- Si tu le dis… bon c'est quoi ça ?

- ça, ce sont les sélections de Quidditch ma belle ! Tu m'as dit que tu jouais dans l'équipe de Beauxbâtons nan ? Et bien on a des postes de libres cette année vu que y'a deux poursuiveurs qui sont partis. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura bien une place pour toi !

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent tranquillement sur un canapé et Kate s'exclama :

- Cette année va vraiment y avoir du changement, on a un nouveau capitaine c'est le gardien et je vais avoir deux nouveaux coéquipiers. Les anciens c'étaient une fille et un gars de 7ème année donc je me retrouve toute seule…

- Toi aussi t'es Poursuiveuse ? C'est génial, bah écoute je note ça sur mon emploi du temps de ministre et tu peux considérer que maintenant c'est moi ta nouvelle coéquipière !

- On va faire une équipe du tonnerre, les serpents n'ont qu'à bien se tenir cette année !


	5. Chapter 5 : Cours et colle

**Salut les pitchounous les loulous ! **

**Comment vous allez ?**

**Alors nos petites française sont à Poudlard et laissez moi vous dire que ça va déménager ! **

**Alors un gros gros gros énorme remercîment à notre rewieuse !**

**Soph28 : Hey hey hey ! On s'y est mise aussi -) Merci pour ta review t'imagine même pas comment on à été contente ! Voici leur 1****er**** jour de cour juste pour toi !**

Chapitre 4 : Cours et Colle

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNG !

La main d'Axelle partie comme une fusée et s'écrasa sur le réveil à côté de son lit, avant de renfoncer sa tête dans son oreiller. * Je ne veux pas aller en couuurs ! On devrait abolir le lundi matin* pensa la jeune fille en se levant difficilement, elle écarta les couvertures doucement, posa un pied puis l'autre histoire de ne pas se retrouvez nez à nez avec le tapis. Et se dirigea vers la salle de bain encore à moitié dans le brouillard. Elle poussa la porte de la cabine de douche et déclencha l'eau.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH ! PUTAIN C'EST FROID !

L'eau se réchauffa petit à petit calmant les excès de violence qui commençaient à naitre dans le cœur de la jeune serpentarde. Elle laissa couler l'eau brûlante sur son corps et saisit son gel douche à la senteur de fleur de lys au parfum entêtant. Elle profitait au maximum de la chaleur de la douche, reculant le plus possible le moment où elle devrait sortir et aller en cours. Métamorphose, elle ne pouvait pas tomber pire. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait haïr cette matière. Elle était d'une nullité à toute épreuve, elle obtenait son salut grâce à l'aide précieuse d'Héloïse qui lui donnait régulièrement des cours de soutiens.

Lasse, elle coupa l'eau et s'enveloppa dans une serviette éponge avant de s'habiller à toute vitesse. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et fut surprise de la découvrir presque vide à l'exception d'un garçon, approximativement de son âge, plutôt grand, blond foncé, avachit sur un des luxueux fauteuils. Il semblait profondément endormi. Axelle s'avança doucement et le détailla rapidement, chemise en soie, manches retroussées sur les avant bras, boutons de manchette en argent, pantalon impeccable, mocassins en cuir de dragon, et surtout chevalière à son auriculaire. Axelle chercha dans sa mémoire a qui appartenait les armoiries présentent sur la bague, elle cherchait parmi les grands noms de l'aristocratie anglaise, *_Les Blacks ? Non ! Les High ce n'est pas celle-là, ce n'est pas les Flint non plus, pas les Malfoys… ça y est ! Les Nott !*_

Axelle voyant que l'horloge tournait, secoua doucement l'épaule du dormeur qui s'éveilla instantanément et la regarda avec intensité. Axelle, aussi troublée qu'une pate à crêpe c'est-à-dire pas du tout, soutînt son regard avant de se présenter d'une voix mesurée :

- Axelle Emilie Leroy.

- Matthew Eduardo Nott, enchanté de te rencontrer, la salua-t-il en souriant, et crois-moi tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de te présenter vu l'entrée que tu as faite. Je ne savais pas que la cadette des Leroy venait étudier dans ce magnifique internat, la taquina-t-il gentiment.

- L'originalité est la clef de mon succès. Dis tu es en… ? demanda Axelle légèrement embarrassée.

- Je suis en 5ème année comme toi, déclara-t-il, il allait continuer quand son ventre gargouilla.

- ça te dirait qu'on continue cette discussion devant un bon petit déjeuner ? proposa la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin tandis que Matthew rougissait de gène.

- Avec plaisir, mais dis-moi qu'est ce qu'une Parisienne comme toi viens faire ici dans les contrées froides et pluvieuses de la Grande Bretagne ?

- La mère de ma meilleure amie a fait ses études ici et elle a décidé qu'elle les ferait aussi et je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seule ici.

- Charmant de ta part, mais dis-moi qu'est ce que tu penses de l'Angleterre et de Poudlard, questionna le Serpentard en la guidant à travers les couloirs.

- C'est froid, c'est humide, c'est trop grand ! Ce château est juste immense ! Je vais me perdre c'est sur ! Certain ! Évident ! Prévisible ! Énuméra la blonde.

Matthew ricana doucement :

- T'inquiète les premières cours t'es avec moi je vais me débrouiller pour te faire arriver à bon port.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant les portes de la grande salle continuant à se chamailler amicalement. Ils s'installèrent à côté d'un groupe de 5èmes années. Matthew se chargea de la présenter à la petite troupe :

- Les filles, je ne vous présente pas votre colocataire, s'exclama-t-il en envoyant un clin d'œil aux filles de son dortoir, Anastasia rougie, Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel Sally, elle ne lava même pas les yeux de son porridge et Elizabeth eut un petit sourire, et pour les autres voici Axelle Emilie Leroy, héritière de la filiale Nimbus France, fille de Richard et Emilie Leroy, titulaire de la Légion d'honneur de Merlin première classe etcetera etcetera etcetera … Axelle voici Nathaniel Rosier, il pointa un garçon baraqué, châtain aux yeux très clair.

* C'est lui le jumeau de Lizzie*

- Là tu as Ethan Le Gall, il désigna un brun roux, fluet aux allures de lutin de Cornouaille, à côté tu as Gabriel Calvet, cheveux noirs, air sombre, yeux noirs.

Axelle s'installa entre Narcissa et Matthew et commença son petit déjeuner au milieu des rires et des conversations.

**0o0**

Matthew la conduit jusqu'au cours de méta où elle retrouva Héloïse en grande conversation une grande fille aux cheveux châtains. Après avoir remercié le blond elle fila et sauta sur sa meilleure amie en chantonnant :

- Bonjour Bonjour ma gryffiiiiie d'amour ! Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ? Axelle cherchait le nom de la brune qui accompagnait sa gryffie de meilleure amie.

- Hey blondasse comment vas-tu ? Je te présente Kate c'est accessoirement son nom.

- Comment tu veux que j'aille bien on à méta… autant que j'aille me pendre tout de suite ! Bah Kate ravis de t'avoir rencontrée, tu fus l'une des plus belle rencontre de ma courte vie, elle fut belle et bien remplie de bons souvenirs et de personnes extraordinaires, passer de vie à trépas sera l'une des expériences…..

Axelle, partie dans un mélo sans queue ni tête, et continua d'assommer son auditoire tandis qu'Héloïse roulait des yeux. Blasée.

- En bref ce cours va être…

- Mortel, compléta Kate avec un petit sourire.

- Exactement, s'exclama la blonde en tapant dans la main de la Gryffondor.

- T'es pas commune comme nana toi !

- Dis surtout pas ça elle va prendre la grosse tête, déjà qu'Hugo est envahissant mais là elle va être encore plus imbuvable, s'alarma Héloïse faussement paniquée.

- Wow je ne te permets pas il est très sympa d'abord ! Ronchonna la blonde.

- Qui est cet Hugo ? Parce que jusque là on est que trois, tenta Kate un peu perdue par le discours des deux françaises.

- Son égo, répondit simplement la brune en roulant des yeux. Bon si on y allait ?

Voyant qu'Axelle semblait vachement plus intéressée par le beau brun qui venait de lui passer devant les yeux plutôt que par son futur cours, Héloïse opta pour une autre méthode :

- Blondie ! Ramène ta fraise sinon je te transforme en boursouf et plus vite que ça!

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elles rentrèrent dans le flot des élèves de 5èmes années. Cependant la distinction se faisait très rapidement, Serpentard d'un coté, Gryffondor de l'autre, on ne se mélangeait pas avec l'ennemi apparemment. Axelle regarda es élèves s'installer par groupe de 2 ou 3, sur les longues tables en bois qui doivent dater de merlin sait quand la pièce était plutôt grande, haute de plafond,* la métamorphose était une matière dangereuse ! Il faut de la place en cas d'explosion* …. Arg qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait raconter comme connerie c'était tout simplement incroyable. Une estrade et un bureau avec un chat… un chat ?! Axelle souffla sur une des mèches de ses cheveux qui s'était échappée de son chignon bordel comme elle aimait l'appeler avant de reprendre ses esprits… On se calme les hallucinations c'est quand t'as mangé des champignons ! J'ai mangé des champignons ?S'exclama la blonde dans sa tête avant de continuer son dialogue intérieur, ok Axelle on se calme et on respire, y'a pas de chat ! Ferme les yeux, inspire, expire ouvre les yeux... Ah non le chat est toujours là... Bizarre … *

Elle se précipita aux côtés d'Héloïse et sortit ses affaires laissant ses élucubrations à plus tard.

Héloïse quand à elle tenta de faire se concentrer Axelle dont l'esprit devait actuellement être en Nouvelle-Calédonie.

- Bon si tu me racontais plutôt ta première nuit dans la maison des serpents ?

- C'était énorme, draps de soie, oreillers en plume comme au manoir, en plus y'a un super piano magique dans la salle commune ! Les filles du dortoir sont assez cool et tu ne devineras jamais qui est ici, s'exclama la blonde.

- Hum je ne sais pas le pape ? demanda innocemment Héloïse avec un grand sourire.

- Rrrrho tu me soule, ronchonna la blonde, non Narcissa est dans mon dortoir !

- Narcissa comme … Narcissa Black la sœur de la folle hystérique ?

- T'en connais beaucoup des filles qui s'appellent Narcissa toi ?

D'un coup, le chat qui était sur le bureau se transforma en McGonagall, pète sèche avec son chapeau pointu écossais. Axelle fit un bon de deux mètres dix sur sa chaise tandis qu'Héloïse la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Alors cette année est l'une des plus importantes de votre vie. Vous allez passez un examen très important qui va vous permettre de choisir votre orientation pour votre futur métier au sein du monde Magique. Les BUSES : Brevet Universelle de Sorcellerie Elémentaire….

Axelle avait décroché du discours de la vieille au chapeau pointu, tandis que sa voisine, prenait des notes, assidue. La blonde souffla, regarda le plafond, joua avec sa plume, ses cheveux, son sac, avant que sa voisine ne lui donne un violant coup de coude dans les côtes lui intimant d'écouter. Elle observa sa meilleure amie écrire des tonnes de chose sur son parchemin. Son regard dériva sur les tables, les élèves prenaient des notes ou rêvassait tranquillement. Elle vit Matt lui envoyer un clin d'œil amical avant de se replonger dans la contemplation d'Anastasia par-dessus sa feuille. Elle continua son étude des élèves de cette classe quand elle aperçue que sa meilleure amie et Black se regardaient intensément. Elle sourit malicieusement et focalisa son attention sur la fenêtre.

La vieille continua son discours sans qu'Axelle n'en n'écoute un traitre mot, les yeux dans le vague, elle observait une silhouette faire des acrobaties sur son balai. Axelle semblait hypnotisée par la forme qui défiait les lois de la gravité. Elle ne parvenait à distinguer que certain détails de l'inconnu : un garçon aux cheveux cours. D'un coup Mcgo tapa dans ses mains, mettant fin à sa rêverie.

- Alors je vais tenter d'évaluer votre niveau vous allez me transformer cette épingle à nourrice en un animal volant.

Axelle pâlit brusquement, tandis que les épingles apparaissaient sur leurs tables. Héloïse leva sa baguette, prononça la formule et elle vit le petit objet se transformer en une petite buse. Mcgo sourie et accorda 10 points à Gryffondor. Axelle souffla de découragement.

Héloïse, voyant son amie désespérée par cet exercice lui souffla la formule.

- Alors tu fais un tour avec ton poignet puis tu le ramène avec une légère boucle sur la gauche en pensant à l'animal de ton choix. Allez Axelle, on l'a déjà fait toutes les deux, je sais que tu peux le faire l'encouragea-t-elle.

Une bouffée de reconnaissance envahie la blonde, elle exécuta les consignes de son amie. Sa baguette émit des étincelles rouges et d'un coup une immense onde de choc traversa la pièce détruisant, au passage, portes et fenêtres qui explosèrent en éclats propulsant les deux françaises contre le mur le plus proche. Les élèves par soucis de protection s'étaient refugiés sous les tables, ou derrière les chaises pour éviter les débris de verres et de bois.

- Terroriste à son âge ça commence tôt dis donc.

- Faut pas leurs confier de baguette au Serpentard ils sont trop dangereux même pas capable de maitriser leur magie !

Et les commentaires fusèrent aussi bien amusés que méprisant.

- C'est définitif, déclara Axelle en se relevant de sous les cendres de ce qui fut la porte en époussetant sa jupe, ce n'est pas une vieille chouette qui arrivera à m'apprendre la Métamorphose.

- LEROY ! DUJARDIN ! 10 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ET GRYFFONDOR ! ET VOUS CE SOIR 20H EN COLLE DANS MON BUREAU ET MAINTENANT SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT !

Axelle attrapa son sac dignement, traversa la pièce parsemée de débris de verres et de bois et sortit en pouffant, Héloïse la rattrapa et lui asséna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

- Putain Axelle, 1ère heure 1er cour t'abuse ! Même à Beauxbâtons on n'avait pas osé, la réprimanda-t-elle un peu.

- Il faut une première fois à tout ? Tenta la Blonde.

- Rrrrho, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Il n'est même pas 9h, franchement là je ne cautionne pas !

- Tu vas continuer à râler longtemps, soupira la blonde, je l'ai pas fait exprès, jesuisdésolée, marmonna-t-elle très vite.

Héloïse se contenta de lui sourire. Elle savait à quel point s'excuser était dur pour sa meilleure amie, de plus elle la connaissait depuis maintenant si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sans ignorer l'admiration qu'Axelle éprouvait devant son talent pour les études.

Héloïse avait des facilités assez impressionnante pour apprendre et réussir dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, or ça n'était pas tout à fait le cas de sa chère Axelle. Elle accumulait les difficultés et ne s'investissait que dans les matières qui l'intéressait : DCFM et Potions. Héloïse essayait tant bien que mal de faire rentrer dans sa tête les nombreuses dates d'histoire de la magie, les principes de méta, les sort plus ou moins complexes et plus ou moins utiles de sortilèges, les propriétés des plantes en botanique mais c'était plutôt compliquer pour elle. Axelle se déconcentrait très facilement et partait très vite dans ses pensées.

- T'inquiète blondie, ce n'est pas grave maintenant on à un peu de temps pour mettre un petit truc au point tu ne crois pas, lança-t-elle malicieuse.

0o0

Axelle et Héloïse se retrouvèrent après le dîner devant la classe de métamorphose, elles attendaient McGonagall pour débuter leur première retenue de l'année. La vieille chouette arriva avec son air pincé et les conduits à travers les couloirs sombres du château. Elle les déposa devant une grande porte avec ses instructions :

- Vous allez nettoyez les trophées pendant deux heures. Sans magie bien entendu. Les portes s'ouvriront une fois le temps écoulé. A bon entendeurs. Bonne soirée Mesdemoiselles.

Les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans la salle et sursautèrent de concert quand les portes se refermèrent sur elles. Axelle se mit sur la pointe des pieds la main en visière.

- Euh Lois… tu crois qu'elle s'arrête quelque part la salle ? Je n'en vois pas le bout…

- C'est vrai que ça à l'air long… approuva Héloïse en plissant les yeux.

- Mais on ne va jamais y arriver ! Paniqua la Serpentarde.

- Axelle…

- Voui ?

- Tais-toi !

Elles trouvèrent sur le côté un panier rempli de chiffons et autres ustensiles de ménage.

- j'ai une tête à m'appeler Cendrillon moi ! Je vous jure ! grommela Axelle.

- bon je te propose, moi je prends la gauche toi la droite et on est partie ! lança Héloïse.

Axelle hocha la tête puis elles commencèrent à frotter tous les trophées qui tombèrent sous leurs mains.

- Nan mais je rêve ! s'exclama Axelle. On lui a décerné un trophée juste parce qu'il a déterré une carotte géante ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi !

- Attend attends moi j'ai mieux ! Celui-là il a retrouvé le tableau d'un ancien directeur qu'on avait paumé !

- Bon bah nous on devrait recevoir une médaille pour ce qu'on a fait !

- T'as vu ça ! Ce serait un minimum… Pff… ces anglais… aucun sens de la logique.

Apres deux heures de récurages intensifs entrecoupé de fou rire face à l'absurdité des trophées décernés, les portes s'ouvrirent sur un Alexandre qui tapait du pied.

- Vous n'avez quand même pas osé… pas le premier jour quand même. Demanda-t-il méfiant.

- Bah si on est en colle…

- Nan Axelle je ne parlais pas de ça… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

- Bah… euh… peut-être, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix comprenant où il voulait en venir.

- Moi je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles lança Héloïse innocemment.

- Ah parce que mettre des pétards magiques sous le plancher de la Grande Salle ce n'est pas ton genre peut-être ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Oh mais quelle idée merveilleuse ! Il faut aller féliciter les auteurs ! C'est du pur génie ! Du jamais vu, c'est extraordinaire !

- Lois… dit-il d'une voix blasée.

- Bon d'accord, j'avoue… quand on s'est faite virées du cours de méta on n'a trouvé que ça sinon c'était tes affaires qui atterrissaient sur le toit !

- Mais comment vous avez fait ?

- Secret défense !

- En tout cas c'était trop cool ! Attends, venez là, faut que je vous raconte.

Les jeunes filles posèrent leurs chiffons et sortirent de la salle pour suivre Alexandre.

- Donc les premières filles sont rentrées et là le plancher a commencé à vibrer, y'avait de la fumée partout puis d'un coup ça a pété dans tous les sens, elles étaient terrorisées et arrêtaient pas de crier, c'était trop drôle ! Je me suis bien marré, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir devant les têtes qu'elles faisaient!

- Ouais je sais on est les meilleures ! Se vanta Axelle fièrement.

- Bon la prochaine fois vous me prévenez même si ça pouvait être que vous !

Ils continuèrent de marcher à travers les couloirs tout en parlant de leurs futures blagues puis Axelle bailla avant de s'étirer comme un chat.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais toutes ces émotions m'ont épuisée alors je vais me coucher ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Attends attends je vais avec toi tu serais capable de te perdre ! Railla Alex.

- Vous allez me le rappeler à chaque fois, grogna Axelle.

- Et Vouiiiiii, approuvèrent le frère et la sœur en chœur tout en hochant la tête.

Axelle souffla avant de suivre Alex se dirigeant vers les profondeurs du château après avoir salués Héloïse qui partit dans l'autre sens vers la tour des Gryffondors.

o0o

Héloïse était vautrée dans fauteuil de la salle commune, le nez plongé dans un bouquin absolument passionnant quand d'un coup la voix mélodieuse de Potter parvint jusqu'à ces oreilles.

-Sors avec moi Evans !

*hein ? C'est quoi cette manière absolument pas classe de lui faire ce genre de proposition !*

- Jamais de la vie Potter ! répondit la Rouquine, hargneuse. Plutôt crever !

*Voilà cash ! La subtilité c'est pour les tapettes !*

- Allez ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie !

BAAAAAF !

Lily venait littéralement d'écraser sa main, de toutes ses forces sur la joue de son prétendant.

*ouch sa doit faire mal ça…*pensa Héloïse en grimaçant.

La jeune rousse tourna ensuite les talons et monta vers les dortoirs des filles. Potter se frotta la joue.

- C'est qu'elle frappe fort dis donc, marmonna-t-il avant de s'installer sur un pouf devant le feu de la cheminée les yeux dans le vague.

Une fois le calme revenu, Héloïse se replongea dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Potter la héler.

- Dujardin ? Commença-t-il, hésitant.

- Non Potter je ne sortirais pas avec toi ! Répliqua Héloïse.

- Euh nan ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais te demander mais au moins c'est clair…

- Dis-moi Potter ?depuis quand tu la harcèles comme ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Comment tu sais que je la harcèle ?

- Intuition féminine mon chou ! Mais bon y'a aussi le fait que je commence à connaître un minimum Lily et l'esprit féminin en générale. J'ai vu comment tu t'y prenais avec elle depuis la rentrée et pour qu'elle réagisse comme elle le fait, tu as vraiment dû beaucoup insistez. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Mouais bah pour répondre à ta question c'est depuis la fin de l'année dernière et je ne la harcèle pas, je lui demande juste de sortir avec moi, déclara-t-il.

- Oui au moins 10 fois par jour. T'appelles ça comme tu veux mais moi j'appelle ça du harcèlement et ça m'étonne que tu sois encore là pour en parler si ça ne tenait qu'à moi tu aurais déjà reçu de quoi te faire passer l'envie de me gonfler !

- Euh oui et sinon c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? dit-il brusquement en changeant de sujet.

- Et bien ça dépend quoi…

- Les pétards sous le parquet.

- Ah ça, peut-être ou peut-être pas… Puis elle ajouta devant son visage sceptique. Ouais bon d'accord c'est nous.

- C'était… brillant.

- Attendez je rêve ou James Potter, maraudeur de son état vient de me faire un compliment ?!

- Profite ça ne se reproduira pas _Héloïse_. Dit-il en riant.

- Ok… double tournée de champagne, en plus de ça il m'appelle par mon prénom ! Très bien _James_. Mais j'ai une question. Depuis quand vous êtes ensembles les Maraudeurs ?

_-_ Hum bonne question, on s'est rencontré dans le train en première année. Sirius avait fait tomber sa valise sur la mienne, c'est Remus qui après est tombé sur le tas de valise. Peter on l'a rencontré et accessoirement traumatisé dans le dortoir. Le courant est très vite passé entre nous, sourit-il nostalgique.

- Allez Potter parle moi un peu de toi ! proposa la brune, mais arrête de passer ta main dans tes cheveux tu me stresse !

- Je vais essayer… répondit piteusement le jeune homme. Bah je suis le fils unique de ….

Ils continuèrent ainsi leur discussion parlant d'eux de leur vie. Héloïse évoqua sa vie en France, ses amitiés à Beauxbâtons, à cours de sujet ils arrivèrent même à parler littérature aussi bien sorcière que Moldue et elle fut surprise d'entendre que James avait lu certains auteurs Moldus.

Héloïse jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de s'exclamer :

- Minuit ! Déjà ! Bon bah ce n'est pas tout ça mais on à cours demain alors je vais te laisser.

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers et grimpa sur la 1ère marche avant de se retourner :

- Au fait, tu sais ce n'est pas en prenant cet air arrogant que t'arriveras à la séduire. Bonne nuit James !

Elle poussa la porte de son dortoir en bâillant, impatiente de retrouver son lit, quand une furie rousse lui tomba dessus.

- Depuis quand tu parles à Potter toi ?

- Alors je dirais … 1h47 montre en main ! répondit Héloïse en comptant. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? T'es jalouse ? dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh arrête de raconter des conneries Héloïse.

- Elles disent toutes ça, soupira la brune. Bon t'as qu'à aller parler à ton chéri, il est toujours en bas. Moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

0o0

_Mardi 15h45, Cours de Potions_

La matinée c'était plutôt bien déroulée pour nos charmantes françaises jusqu'au cours de potions. James Potter, Sirius Black, Alice Prewett et Lily Evans se trouvaient à la même table et travaillaient dans un silence tendu.

Petite explication.

Pause. Rembobine. Ralenti. Lecture.

Axelle et Héloïse se tenaient devant la porte des cachots en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. A 14 heures pile, la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieil homme bedonnant, un sourire affable sur les lèvres.

- Miss Leroy !

- Professeur Slughorn ! Quel bonheur ! lança elle entre ses dents et arborant un grand sourire hypocrite. Vous avez les sincères salutations de mes parents.

- Comme c'est charmant, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler des travaux de votre père et j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer votre charmante mère et votre sœur, une personne absolument brillante d'ailleurs.

Axelle hocha la tête et adressa un sourire poli et crispé au maître des potions.

- Oh mais entrez, entrez les enfants, ne restez pas planter là je ne vais pas vous manger tout de même dit-il en riant tout seul d'un rire gras. Puis il se décala et les élèves entrèrent à sa suite.

Les Serpentards se placèrent sur les rangées sur la gauche de la salle tandis que les Gryffondors s'installaient à droite. Seules Héloïse et Axelle se trouvaient ensemble au premier rang du côté des Gryffondors. Lily s'était posé avec Alice, depuis son accrochage avec Rogue l'année précédente, elle faisait Potion avec la petite blonde. Derrière elle, Potter et Black s'amusait comme des gosses.

- Bien, aujourd'hui est votre premier cours de potions, Vous savez bien que c'est une année très importante. Vos autres professeurs ont déjà dû vous en parler.

L'ensemble de la classe soupira de soulagement, il n'allait pas encore avoir le même discours rébarbatif sur l'importance des buses.

- Pour cela, repris le vieil homme, je souhaite que vous réalisiez une potion de gorgée de désenflage par groupe de quatre pour que j'évalue votre niveau. S'exclama le professeur tout en agitant sa baguette et les instructions pour la réalisation de la potion s'inscrivirent sur le tableau. Au travail, jeunes gens !

- La potion désenflage… tu devrais en boire un coup Potter voir même tout le chaudron, ça ne te ferait pas de mal ! lança tout d'un coup Lily mesquine.

Abasourdit par l'ironie dont la rouquine faisait preuve, James Potter tomba de sa chaise, tandis que les autres élèves la regardaient bouche bée.

- Je ne te permets pas Evans, siffla James tout en se rasseyant. Tu ne me connais pas continua-t-il d'une voix froide.

Lily resta coite, sous le choc de la réponse de l'attrapeur qui ne lui avait encore jamais parlé sur ce ton puis elle se reprit et commença la potion.

Chacun reprit son travail alors que le groupe de Lily s'enfonçait dans un profond silence. Les gestes de la rousse étaient millimétrés, précis, les tâches admirablement bien réparties entre les personnes du groupe. Seule une tension à couper au couteau indiquait l'ambiance qui y régnait.

Du côté des jeunes françaises, Axelle prenait les choses en main.

- Alors toi ! Menaça la blonde, d'un air mauvais en pointant sa baguette sous le menton de Peter, Tu dégages tes mains de là rapidos ! Et tu ne touches pas à ma potion ! Capiche le goinfre ! lança-t-elle tout en appuyant un peu plus sa baguette.

Ce dernier pâlit brusquement, pétrifié sur place, hocha difficilement la tête et mit prestement ses mains sous la table.

- Axelle soit gentille et baisse ta baguette s'il te plait tu n'as pas besoin de le tenir en joue comme ça, regarde il va se faire dessus si tu continues ! dit Héloïse.

- Mouais, Lupin surveille ton copain ! Bougonna Axelle tout en abaissant sa baguette. Si il y a ne serait-ce qu'un truc de travers je l'égorge et j'affiche sa tête comme trophée dans la grande salle, menaça-t-elle. Bon alors c'est parti ! lança-t-elle en retrouvant d'un coup sa bonne humeur.

Remus fut surpris de ce changement si rapide d'émotions et regardait la serpentarde avec des gros yeux. Son regard passa de la blonde à la brune sans comprendre comment une fille aussi posée qu'Héloïse pouvait être si amie avec le boulet de canon qu'était cette petite blonde. Il se reprit bien vite, Héloïse était bien loin d'être aussi calme qu'elle en avait l'air. Et lui-même était bien un maraudeur.

- Ah lala soupira Héloïse, Axelle et les potions, une grande histoire d'amour !

- Bah écoute chacun sa passion, toi t'as Black et moi j'ai mes potions, lança-t-elle d'un air trop innocent pour être vrai.

- Pardon, s'étouffa la brune.

- Fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas entendu. Dis Lupin tu ne voudrais pas me couper les racines de mandragores en cube s'il te plait ? Héloïse t'allume à feux vif sous le chaudron et on est parti.

Axelle prenait confiance en elle lorsqu'elle savait faire les choses et ça faisait plaisir à voir. Héloïse lui adressa un sourire confiant. Axelle avait une véritable passion pour les potions. Depuis toute petite elle travaillait, lisait tout ce qu'elle trouvait sur les potions. Sa mère, bien que très peu enchantée par la passion de sa fille lui avait permis d'accéder à des cours très jeunes. Depuis Axelle s'entrainait souvent, ensemble elles s'amusaient à créer des potions qui détonnaient.

Au bout de deux heures de travail le trio Lupin-Leroy-Dujardin avait terminé sa potion sous les applaudissements du professeur Slughorn, tout content d'avoir des élèves aussi brillant. Ce à quoi Axelle répondit modestement :

- C'est le travail qui nous rend brillant.

Le vieux professeur continuait de monopoliser Axelle qui répondait le plus poliment du monde. Si si sa mère avait réussi à lui inculquer les bonnes manières !

Pettigrow n'avait pas osé bouger d'un cil, Héloïse eu pitié de lui demanda à Remus de décoincé son copain qui avait l'air légèrement apeurée par la petite blonde. Remus ricana doucement.

- ça m'a l'air d'être la joie là bas, déclara le préfet en désignant la table Potter-Evans-Black-Prewett.

- Lupin, proposa Héloïse avec un léger sourire, ça te dirait d'aller dérider un peu ce beau monde ?

- Mais avec plaisir !

Héloïse se leva souplement et suivie de Remus, elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers le groupe des 4 Gryffondors. Une fois arrivée, elle se posa du côté de ses colocataires de dortoir tandis que Remus passait sa tête entre celles des deux Maraudeurs.

-Hello les loulous ! s'exclama Héloïse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là Dujardin ? répondit Black d'une voix froide. On est occupé comme tu peux le constater.

-Oh ça va monte pas sur tes grands chevaux Blacki-Black, si ça peut te faire plaisir, et même si ça le fait pas d'ailleurs, je suis juste venue avec l'aide de Remus, pour réchauffer l'ambiance que vous avez totalement plombée. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus et lui lança :

- Maintenant !

Et avant que quiconque puissent réagir, Remus lança un sort sur Black et Potter tandis qu'Héloïse se chargeait de Lily et Alice. Ils commencèrent alors à se mettre à rire et à se tordre dans tous les sens. Black glissa de sa chaise et commença à se tortiller par terre, il fut vite suivi par les 3 autres Gryffondors qui pleuraient de rire. Les élèves de la classe les regardaient les yeux écarquillés, se demandant ce qui leur arrivait.

Juste après avoir lancé leur sort, Héloïse et Remus retournèrent s'assoir à leur table comme si de rien n'était avec juste un léger sourire vissé aux lèvres.

- Mon cher Lupin se fut un plaisir de faire équipe avec toi ! murmura la brune en lui tapant dans la main.

- Plaisir partagé ! répondit-il sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait comme bêtise ? demanda Axelle, suspicieuse.

- Mais rien du tout ! Assura Remus avec un sourire innocent. On a juste détendu un peu l'ambiance…

- Hum je vois... Sort de chatouilles c'est ça ? dit Axelle après avoir jeté un coup en direction des rieurs.

- Tout à fait blondie ! Ils en ont pour au moins 5 bonnes minutes si je me souviens bien. Donc ça nous laisse les temps de filer car je sens qu'on va se faire démonter si on reste dans les parages… A plus !

- Vous l'aurez bien cherché !

Remus et Héloïse rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse puis saluèrent le professeur Slughorn qui regardait ses élèves préférés se tordre de rire avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle, mettant ainsi le plus de distance possible entre eux et la vengeance de leurs amis respectifs.

- DUJARDIN TU VAS MOURIR !

- REMUS FAUX FRÈRE ! VIENS ASSUMER LES CONSÉQUENCES DE TES ACTES !


	6. Chapter 6 : 2 poursuiveuse 2 tyrans

Coucou les pitchounous les loulous ! Comment allez-vous ? Nous on fatigue un peu mais voila ce chapitre top génial magique de la mort qui tue ! Oui oui nos chevilles vont bien ! Merci de demander ! Bon ok on arrête de parler place aux françaises. En espérant que ça vous plaisent… On croise les doigts ! Avant de partir vers des aventures merveilleuses et incroyable nous voulions remercier Soph28 qui nous soutiens ! On t'adore !

Chapitre 5 : 2 Poursuiveuses, 2 tyrans et des cognards

- Héloïse ! hurla Kate en entrant comme une furie dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers les rideaux et les ouvrit d'un coup sec puis allant vers le lit de la brune. Elle tira la couette au bout du lit.

Héloïse se retourna en grognant puis enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

- hum… dodo… geignit-elle.

Elle sentit Kate la secouer mais resta toujours dans la même position puis elle sentit quelque chose de glacé la tremper de haut en bas sur son pyjama.

-Humpf… Humpf… puis réalisant qu'elle venait de prendre une douche froide gratuite, elle se leva d'un coup après avoir récupéré sa baguette de sous son oreiller et la planta sous le nez d'une Kate médusée.

- wow… t'as un temps de réaction intéressant au réveil ! dit-elle admirative. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui me ferait devenir ton ennemie.

Héloïse rangea paresseusement sa baguette et s'étira.

- Bon maintenant que t'es debout, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ! T'as quand même pas oublié que c'était les sélections de Quidditch se déroulait aujourd'hui ? Interrogea Kate avec un rictus moqueur.

- Arg… Presque.

- Allez, allez, on se magne ? ON SE MOTIVE ! Bouge-toi un peu ! Allez du nerf ! S'exaspéra la brune elle déjà parée pour aller petit déjeuner.

- Rho ce n'est pas vrai même Axelle n'est pas aussi énergique des le matin, grommela Héloïse

Elle fila sous la douche pour échapper au monologue ennuyeux et soporifique d'une Kate au sommet de sa forme. Elle sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard en tenu de Quidditch, les cheveux attacher en queue de cheval, prête pour les sélections.

Elles descendirent bras dessus bras dessous pour aller petit déjeuner. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande salle quasiment vide à l'exception des Gryffondors qui souhaitait intégrer la nouvelle équipe de Quidditch. En même temps qui aurait l'idée stupide de se lever à 7h un samedi ?

Kate s'installa et entama un solide petit déjeuner composé d'œuf brouillés, de porridge, et de haricot. Héloïse dévisageais son amie puis son assiette avant de plissé du nez.

- Herf je vais me contenter d'un pancakes moi, déclara Héloïse, le teint légèrement verdâtre.

Sur les coups de 8h, on vit débarquer une Axelle toute pâle, en coup de vent. Elle entra dans la grande salle, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor sous les regards désapprobateurs de tous les élèves présents pour le petit déjeuner. Elle embrassa sa meilleure amie sur le front, lui souhaitant bonne chance, d'une voix enrouée, avant de repartir rapidement vers son dortoir dans le silence le plus profond. La scène avait du durée 3 minutes tout au plus. Héloïse fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

- Elle a égaré sa joie de vivre ton amie ce matin ? interrogea Kate surprise.

- Histoire de famille, se contenta de répondre la brune laconiquement.

Une fois le petit déjeuner plié, elles se dirigèrent en papotant vers le terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de Lily et Sarah qui étaient venues les encourager. De loin, elles aperçurent un attroupement massif d'élèves sur la pelouse au centre du stade.

- Mais ya tout les gryffons qui sont venu passer les sélections ou quoi ? s'exclama Héloïse.

- Bah on va voir ça tout de suite, répondit Kate, en détaillant la foule.

Kate la mena, fendant la foule des participants, tremblant de stress vers un jeune homme, grand châtain aux yeux marron, beau gosse, qui tenait une liste entre les mains. Il analysait chaque personne présente tout en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos ostensible qui régnait.

- Wow pas mal du tout le capitaine, murmura Héloïse aux jeunes filles.

- Mouais c'est vrai, admit Kate, mais te fit pas à sa gueule d'ange, ce mec est un tyran sur le stade, tu l'as jamais vu en entrainement, c'est un psychopathe !

Passablement énervé par le brouhaha incessant, le capitaine siffla un grand coup avant de hurler :

- TOUS EN RANG MAINTENANT !

- Ah ouais effectivement je crois que j'ai pigé ou tu voulais dire, pouffa Héloïse.

Le capitaine donna ses instructions dans un silence complet après ce bref coup d'éclat.

-Pour commencer, vous allez chacun me faire deux tours de terrain. Par groupe de dix s'il vous plait. Ah tiens pour les anciens. Je tiens à préciser que ceux qui avait une place l'année dernières ne sont pas assurer de jouer dans l'équipe cette année, menaça-t-il.

Kate se tendit imperceptiblement puis elle entendit :

- S'cuse nous Eliott, on est à la bourre, s'excusa Potter, en trainant Sirius par le bras.

- Il a de la chance d'être le meilleur attrapeur de tout les temps lui sinon je lui aurai déjà arraché la tête, grommela le capitaine dans sa barbe. Au fait Black, tu as encore du rouge à lèvres, se moqua –t-il gentiment.

Sirius se frotta les lèvres et la joue avec le dos de la main sous les rires de l'assistance. Les deux retardataire parcoururent des yeux la foule d'élève avant de que le regard de Black ne s'arrête sur Héloïse. Il resta un moment sans mot avant de l'apostropher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la Dujardin ?

- Du polo ! C'est pourtant évident, répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

- Potter ! Black ! En rang et en silence ! TOUT DE SUITE ! S'énerva Eliott.

- Oui chef !

- A vos ordres chef !

Eliott souffla et leva les yeux au ciel, excédé par l'attitude de gamin de ses deux coéquipiers. Il donna un coup de sifflet. Les deux filles enfourchèrent leurs ballais et s'envolèrent avec le premier groupe. Très vite, elles prirent la tête et Kate lança :

- Looping ? Cap ou pas Cap ?

- Cap si tu le fait avec moi ! Répliqua immédiatement Héloïse.

- Ok 3… 2… 1 … Maintenant !

Les deux filles se lancèrent dans une série de loopings synchronisées avant de se poser en beauté sur l'herbe en première à la fin du 2ème tour, sous les applaudissements de Lily et Sarah dans les gradins. Eliott esquissa un sourire amusé devant la performance des filles avant de griffonner deux trois notes sur sa liste.

Lorsque les deux compères passèrent devant le duo Black/Potter, Héloïse lança :

- Alors … Cap ?

- Toujours chérie toujours, répondit Black avec un sourire arrogant.

Ce fut au tour du deuxième groupe de décoller, et comme promis les deux maraudeurs exécutèrent avec brio les loopings. Une fois l'ensemble des tours terminés, Eliott élimina tout les candidats ayant des difficultés pour voler.

- Maintenant, vous allez former trois groupes : les attrapeurs, sur ma droite, les poursuiveurs devant moi et enfin les batteurs sur ma gauche. Les poursuiveurs c'est par vous qu'on commence. Alors vous êtes combien… hum… réfléchit-il, on va faire trois groupe de cinq et on verra ensuite.

Les groupes commencèrent à se former quand le capitaine intervint à nouveau.

- Kate, Dujardin vous vous séparez, Kate tu me prends quatre filles ou GARÇONS s'il te plait ! Hein Kate ?

- Rho t'es pas drôle… hum alors… elle tourna et dévisagea tout ce qui prétendais au poste de poursuiveurs… hum toi ! … non pas toi… toi … la gamine tu viens avec moi, et hum ah ouais toi ! Voila un garçon pour l'honneur t'es content le tyran ?

- Très, acquiesça le capitaine sans relever la boutade. Alors vous vous mettez en position l'équipe 1 et vous aves cinq minutes pour faire de votre mieux contre moi.

L'équipe de Kate s'élança dans les airs, Héloïse siffla devant les performances techniques de son amie. Son regard fut attiré ensuite pas Black qui faisait de grands gestes en désignant la petite qui jouait avec Kate à son pote Potter. Héloïse fixa la jeune fille, petite, fluette et blonde, pour peu on aurait cru Axelle en plus jeune, mais surtout, elle était incroyablement et incontestablement douée. La petite, qui avait un sacré talent avec la baballe rouge entre les mains et qui ah… venait de marquer le premier but, sautillait toute contente sur son balai.

Cinq minutes et trois buts plus tard, ce fut au tour d'Héloïse d'entrer en piste. Accompagnée de deux filles et deux gars dont elle avait oublié les noms, elle s'empara du souaffle que lui lançait Kate et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les anneaux, ses coéquipiers sur ses talons. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à tirer, elle fit une feinte vers la gauche et envoya la balle en arrière. Elle fut réceptionnée par un de ses coéquipiers qui visa et manqua l'anneau.

Héloïse grogna, après quatre essais infructueux, elle repartie en arrière. Elle parvint à marquer contre le capitaine avec une satisfaction non dissimulée.

Une fois au sol, Eliott leur permit d'aller se changer. Héloïse, en deux temps trois mouvement c'était rhabiller et rejoignit Lily et Sarah sur les gradins. Celles-ci attendaient en compagnie d'un Lupin sagement plongé dans un bouquin.

- Dis donc t'as la classe sur un balais ! T'es vachement douée siffla la rouquine hyper impressionnée.

-Trop géniale ! s'exclama Sarah.

- Je confirme, déclara Remus sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

Axelle s'assit au coté de Lily et elles regardèrent et commentèrent la suite des qualifications.

- Bon maintenant, on passe au batteur. C'est parti ! Déclara-t-il, Il lâcha les cognards qui foncèrent directement sur les joueurs. Vous tapez je note. Go !

- Ah ouais… C'est une méthode comme une autre…

- Il est dangereux ce mec, se plaint Kate.

Héloïse regardait évoluer les batteurs, elle nota tout de suite le duo Black/Longdubat. Elle focalisa son attention sur eux. Ils formaient un duo d'exception, l'un avec ses atouts contrebalançait les lacunes de l'autre. Black, sentant un regard sur sa nuque planta son regard dans celui d'Héloïse avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

Eliott siffla la fin et Sirius s'écroula dans l'herbe sous l'œil amusé de, son partenaire, son meilleur ami et son capitaine.

- Il va me tuer ce dingue ! Je vous jure il est bon pour l'asile ! S'il ne me reprend pas je le transforme en chair à pater pour hippogriffe ! Maugréa-t-il.

Héloïse grogna :

- ça me tue de l'avouer mais… il y a du potentiel.

- Et encore, avoua Lily à contre cœur, t'as pas vu Potter...

- Maintenant on va finir par les attrapeurs, annonça Eliott, d'un coup de baguette, il créa un parcours d'agilité.

Des serpents de feu, des murs de brique, des anneaux, des haches, des scies et autres instruments de tortures formait se parcours. A la vue de cette épreuve, les plus jeunes pâlirent.

- Je retiens les cinq premiers, il regarda son chrono et lança : TOP !

Plus vite que la lumière, Potter décolla et s'élança sur le parcours évitant avec agilité tous les obstacles. Il devançait et de très loin les autres qui tentant tant bien que mal de le rattraper. Il frôla d'un peu trop près une gerbe de flamme, Héloïse sentit Lily retenir sa respiration à ses cotés.

Il arriva 1er du classement suivit de 3 petits gars et une fille légèrement cramée.

- Je lâche le vif d'or et c'est le premier qui l'attrape, annonça-t-il.

A ces mots, il lâcha la petite balle dorée qui partit dans les airs suivit des 5 attrapeurs. Ils suivaient au coude à coude le vif dans des virages de plus en plus serrés, des piquets de plus en plus raides. Le premier gars ne se releva pas après un virage, le second s'aplatit au sol après un piquet et le dernier fut semé. La petite s'accrochait, elle tendit la main mais le vif d'or changea brutalement de direction laissant la fille hors jeu et Potter attrapa le vif sous une exclamation de joie de Lily et Remus.

- Ah ouais quand même, lâcha Héloïse franchement impressionnée, il est vraiment, vraiment doué.

Une fois tout le monde changé, Eliott regroupa tous les participants au centre du terrain pour l'annonce des résultats.

- Alors l'attrapeur Potter comme tout le monde s'en doute, désolé les gars il est bien trop fort pour vous, par contre gamine, il héla la petite qui s'était présenté pour le poste, la seule fille qu'il avait retenu pour ce poste puis repris, présente toi quand Potter partira de Poudlard, tu es plutôt douée. Tu pourras être prise.

Héloïse pu entendre le soupir de soulagement de la rouquine d'où elle était.

- Les batteurs… Sirius, Franck je vous reprends, vous vous êtes pas mal débrouiller… Par contre Black t'as pris du poids va falloir me perdre tout ça le charria-t-il.

- C'n'est même pas vrai ! C'est que du muscle, déclara-t-il sous les rires des élèves.

- Enfin les poursuiveurs… Il y a du nouveau.

Kate se retourna brusquement, les larmes aux yeux et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fut retenue par le bras d'Héloïse qui lui chuchota « attend, tu risques d'être surprise »

- Kate bien entendu ! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui claqua deux énorme bises sur les joues en chantonnant un « merci je t'adooore ! »

- Ensuite Amy Jones ! Bienvenu dans l'équipe ! J'ai rarement vu autant de talent dans une petite personne si jeune. Je vais me faire taper sur les doigts par Kate mais tu la surpasse presque. Lui confia-t-il en chuchotant, mais ça reste entre nous, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux tendit ses bras vers celui qui était maintenant son capitaine et le serra fort pour le remercier. Elle partit rejoindre Kate qui pleurait de joie avec elle.

- Enfin Dujardin ! Je te prends tu te débrouille pas trop mal, déclara Eliott avec un sourire.

- C'est tout ?! Tu te fiche de moi, s'indigna faussement la brune.

- Il vient de te faire le meilleur compliment qu'il n'est jamais fait, intervint Kate.

Elles sortirent du stade balai sous le bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres et d'un coup une furie rousse leur tomba dessus en hurlant.

- AAAAHHHHH je suis trop contente pour vous, en les serrant tour à tour dans ses bras. Bon ça veut dire que vous allez me lever à pas d'heure deux fois par semaine pour assister à vos entrainements et que je vais râler mais bon…

- Ah tiens ya Lily Jolie qui est venu m'admirer, je savais bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer moi, assura James adossé au gradin.

-ça y est, il reprend la grosse tête… grommela Sarah.

- Désolée de te décevoir Potter, mais elle est venue pour moi, l'interrompit Héloïse.

- Va mourir Potter, cracha Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Héloïse.

- Au fait, déclara Black, tu voles vraiment très bien, avoua-t-il.

Remus ajouta, tout sourire :

- Elle a dit que je cite « il y a du potentiel ! »

- LUPIN !

Ils rentrèrent au château tous ensembles dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Sirius et Héloïse parlait Quidditch et stratégie tandis que Lily et James plaisantaient sous le regard entendu de Remus et Kate et Sarah.

**0o0**

Alexandre se leva, confiant et serein en ce samedi matin clair et ensoleillé. Aujourd'hui allait être un grand jour. Il allait enfin rentrer dans une équipe de Quidditch. Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie l'avaient bien entrainé, ajouté à son talent naturel, Il allait faire un malheur ! Ça allait déménager ! Il était fin prêt pour entrer dans la cour des grands.

La matinée se déroula bien, entouré de ses amis, les membres de son dortoir étaient très rapidement devenus ses meilleurs amis on avait : Dylan, brun aux yeux noir, mystérieux et attirant, Gabriel, blond comme les blés, grands yeux bleu, à qui ont aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, la tête d'ange séduisante, et Logan châtain aux yeux marron, le farceur charmeur. Il apportait le charme et l'élégance à la française. Ensemble il formait une bande qui faisait craquer bien des filles. On comparait même ce petit quatuor aux maraudeurs !

Cependant, il n'avait pas vu Axelle, à aucun moment il ne l'avait croisée. Gabriel lui avait dit qu'elle était passée encouragée sa sœur le matin mais depuis plus de nouvelles. Il avait lui même accueillit sa grande sœur avec triomphe lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle mais Axelle manquait à l'appel.

Elle n'allait pas lui faire ça… Pas aujourd'hui… Elle n'allait pas oser quand même, pensa-t-il nerveusement.

Cela faisait deux/trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas entendu la douuuce voix d'Émilie Leroy et pour être tout à fait honnête il s'en portait très bien. Si Axelle ne se pointait pas rapidement c'était la beuglante assurée !

La blonde ne descendit pas non plus pour le repas du midi. Alex, inquiet, s'installa en compagnie de ses amis, entouré d'une nuée de fille, Agathe, Cassiopée, Gwendoline, Magalie, Zoé, Patricia….

Gabriel assis à sa droite lui demanda d'un coup :

- Elle n'est pas là Axelle ? C'est pourtant aujourd'hui les sélections.

Gabriel et les autres amis d'Alex eurent vite fait de rencontrée la fameuse Axelle. Alexandre lui avait présenté les 3 garçons et très vite, Axelle était devenue une bonne amie à eux. Elle veillait sur Alex du coin de l'œil, et souriait devant les exploits ou bêtises qu'il accomplissait avec ses amis. Axelle avait tissé une relation particulière avec Gabriel. Elle l'avait découvert un soir, seul, planté devant la cheminée les yeux embués de larmes contenues. Elle s'était assise à côté de lui et l'avait baratiné de choses inutiles et saugrenues jusqu'à faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage d'angelot. Il s'était confié à elle, ses peurs, ses angoisse, ses problèmes avec sa famille, Sang Pur très strict. Ils discutèrent longtemps du statut de sang et de leur position sociale. La discussion dura jusqu'au petit matin et si le blond semblait épuisé ça avait eu le mérite de lui remonter le morale.

Dès lors, Axelle avait en sorte adopté cette bande de joyeux lurons et adorait passé du temps avec eux.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Alex, et pour tout dire sa m'inquiète je vais la chercher. Chope deux gâteaux et viens avec moi parce que je sens que la faire descendre ça va pas être une partie de plaisir.

Ils descendirent tout deux dans la salle commune… Vide comme ils l'attendaient. Alexandre se précipita vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

- Non Alex ! Ne monte pas…, tenta de le prévenir Gabriel

Trop tard ! Sur la quatrième marche, l'escalier se transforma en un toboggan glissant. Il s'étala royalement le nez contre le tapis sous les rires de son ami. Il se releva, épousseta les poussières sur son uniforme et se campa sur ses jambes au centre de la pièce, d'un air trop calme pour ne pas couver quelque chose.

**0o0**

Axelle se levait très tôt en se samedi matin. Le réveil n'affichait même pas 7 heure que la jeune fille était réveiller et tournait dans son lit. En effet, depuis la semaine dernière, un petit bout de parchemin était épinglé contre un mur de la salle commune, un petit bout de parchemin qui annonçait les sélections de Quidditch.

Axelle avait passé la nuit à ruminer la tête dans son oreiller, à peser le pour, le contre, sans savoir si elle devait ou non passer cette sélection. Elle savait que Dujardin junior allait y participer. Ce gamin avait un bon potentiel. Mince, léger vif et agile il avait les qualités requises pour être un attrapeur idéale. Elle savait également qu'Héloïse allait tenter d'entrer et d'avoir sa place dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Elle souffla. Héloïse elle aussi n'aurait aucun problème pour être prise. Elle était allée l'encourager le matin même avant de remonter aussi vite dans sa chambre.

Héloïse était la Poursuiveuse phare de Beauxbâtons On ne jurait que par elle, elle mêlait agilité, puissance, précision et talent. Alliée à son balai de la dernière édition du dernier Nimbus, une édition exclusive adaptée à son propriétaire. Comment elle savait ça ? Simplissime ! Fastoche ! Un jeu d'enfant !

Émilie Leroy alias Maman.

Maman, 44 ans, grande brune aux cheveux tirés en chignon strict, tailleur chic. Mariée à Richard Leroy, chirurgimage de renom depuis 25 ans. Mère de Juliette Leroy, 24 ans, major de sa promotion à Beauxbâtons, Poursuiveuse de son état. Et surtout Maman PDG de Nimbus France.

Axelle eu un soupir en pensant à sa mère. Pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, loin de là… Elle aimait sa famille plus que tout. Cependant les relations mère/fille ne sont pas des plus cordiales.

Ces compagnes de dortoir dormaient profondément et Axelle se dirigea à tâtons vers la salle de bain, elle plongea sous la douche en essayant vainement de chasser ses souvenirs. Peine perdue, sa mère était partout autour d'elle. Chaque objet appartenant à la jeune fille avait appartenu à une ancêtre de la famille. Tout était marqué du sceau des Leroy, de sa brosse à cheveux à sa malle en passant par ses sacs de cours. Axelle soupir a pour la énième fois en dix minutes.

Lorsqu'elle enfilait sa tenue de Quidditch, Axelle ne put s'empêcher de revenir quelque année en arrière. En ce jour maudit où sa mère découvrit que sa fille n'avait aucun talent pour le vol et par conséquent pour le Quidditch.

_Une petite fille blonde ouvrait ses cadeaux pour son sixième anniversaire entourée de sa famille. Sa mère lui offrit un sourire étincelant et lui tendit un grand paquet recouvert d'un papier cadeau particulier, un papier cadeau avec des cygnes et des fleurs de lys. Les yeux de la petite fille s'illuminèrent en comprenant l'importance de ce présent. Dans un silence quasi religieux, elle ouvrit délicatement l'emballage et découvrit un superbe balai pour enfant. _

_La fillette sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra fort contre elle avant de faire subir le même traitement à son père. _

_- Je peux voler silvousplait ? demanda-t-elle tout doucement._

_- Bien sur ma chérie, déclara sa mère avec un doux sourire, va enfiler un manteau, tes gants, ton écharpe et n'oublies pas ton bonnet il neige dehors._

_- Oui maman ! _

_La petite fille revint quelques minutes plus tard, enveloppée dans son manteau bleu marine avec son assortiment écharpe-bonnet-gant blanc. Elle tenta de prendre le balai que tenait sa mère soudain très sérieuse. Elle lui expliqua comment faire ainsi que toutes les consignes avant de confier le balai à sa cadette. L'enfant se saisi le balai et l'enfourcha. Appliquée, elle tapa du pied et s'éleva doucement sous le regard fière et attendrit de son père et sérieux de sa mère. Elle commença doucement à voler mais d'un coup, elle perdit le contrôle du balai qui prit trop de vitesse et elle fut désarçonnée de son balai et s'écrasa dans la boue. Choquée, la fillette commença à pleurer. _

_Elle sortit de la boue en pleurant de peur, de froid et de honte. Ses larmes brulaient ses joues, complètement perdu, transi de froid, elle essayait de se dégager de l'eau boueuse dans laquelle elle avait atterrit. Elle regarda à travers ses yeux embuée, ses gants devenus maronnasses, puis les miettes de son balai. Elle fut secouée par une crise de sanglot douloureux, dévastée d'avoir cassé le cadeau si précieux de sa maman. Elle ramassa tous les morceaux éparpillés, tremblante, transi de froid. Elle avança vers le manoir en sanglotant, tenant dans ses mains les restes du balai. Ses parents l'attendaient sur le perron. Sa mère la regarda, puis les restes du balai et soupira. Elle posa un regard extrêmement déçu sur sa fille avant de rentrer vers l'intérieur de la maison, imitée par son mari sans un regard en arrière. La fillette s'effondra sur le sol froid et dur, elle fut prise d'une seconde crise de sanglot, encore plus importante que la première et se roula en boule à même le sol. _

_¤PLOP ¤_

_La fillette ouvrit les yeux doucement avant d'apercevoir l'elfe de maison qui s'occupait d'elle depuis sa naissance. Ses parents l'avait acheté à sa naissance et l'avaient nommé Poppy, depuis l'elfe surveillait la petite fille. Elle se leva, elle faisait à peine la taille du petit animal domestique et se précipita vers elle. Et recommença à pleurer dans les bras de la pauvre elfe qui ne savait que faire pour calmer sa jeune maitresse._

_- Po…Poppy.. sanglota-t-elle je.. je… je… vo…vou…voulais…ju..juste…fa..fair…faire…bi..bien._

_- Allons… Enfin … reprenez vous… Mademoiselle Axelle, reprenez vous, ce n'est pas bien grave, rentrons… Que mademoiselle ne s'inquiète pas. Madame ne lui en voudra pas. Allons Mademoiselle vous savez que je suis au service de Mademoiselle._

_Depuis ce jour, sa mère n'avait cessé de l'entrainer à voler sur un balai, puis l'avait initiée au Quidditch soutenue par sa fille ainée : Juliette, 15 ans, Poursuiveuse de son état. Et oui, on ne pouvait pas être PDG de Nimbus et être sois même mal à l'aise sur un balai ou bien qu'un membre de la famille proche ne sache pas jouer au Quidditch. C'était tout bonnement INNACCEPTABLE ! _

_Petite et rapide, sa mère et sa sœur eurent vite fait de lui trouver un poste, elle serait attrapeuse. Mais Axelle en décida autrement. Depuis ce fameux soir, elle avait une certaine rancœur envers eux, elle avait un constant besoin de prouver à eux et au monde qu'elle était capable de tout faire. Qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Elle défiait sa mère dès qu'elle le pouvait et choisir le poste de batteuse fut le premier affront qu'elle lui fit. Elle s'entraina jours et nuits sous les ordres de sa mère, tout y passa, souplesse, force, précision, vitesse. Qu'il pleuve qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, elle volait. _

_Grâce aux bons soins de sa mère, elle était devenu une redoutable batteuse, bien sur elle était très loin d'être la meilleure mais elle avait un assez bon niveau. _

Mais malgré tout elle savait que ses parents l'aimaient et même si personne dans cette famille de dingue n'était bon en relation humaine, elle savait que elle était choyée et aimée par sa famille et c'était le plus important.

Axelle secoua la tête et attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir.

Devais-t-elle défié encore une fois sa chère mère en n'allant pas aux sélections? Pouvait-t-elle le faire ?

- PAR MERLIN AXELLE ÉMILIE LEROY !POURRAIS-TU NOUS FAIRE L'HONNEUR DE VENIR PARMI NOUS OU C'EST MOI QUI VIENS TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DU C* ! Menaça la voix d'Alex depuis la salle commune.

Axelle souffla, attacha rapidement ses cheveux et descendit. Elle vit un Alex tout rouge et un Gabriel mort de rire. Le blond lui plaça les deux gâteaux au chocolat qu'il avait pris pour elle, dans le creux de sa main.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle en embrassant les deux garçons sur la tempe. On y va Alex !

- Je suis à fond, déclara-t-il ! Gab ! Tu ne me lâche pas ! Viens avec nous !

Tous les trois courraient vers le stade, d'un coup la blonde s'arrêta, sous le regard interrogateur des deux deuxième années. Axelle sentait un regard posé sur elle, elle chercha partout autour d'elle sans trouver la moindre trace de vie. *Définitivement je suis parano*

Ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le stade, Axelle dévisagea la foule autour d'elle. *Hum y'a que des gars, ça va être drôle.* D'un coup, un grand brun, style armoire à glace ou garde du corps se posa et déclara :

- Alors, moi c'est Zachary High, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Aujourd'hui je sélectionnerai les futurs joueurs de cette équipe. Il nous faut un batteur, un poursuiveur et un attrapeur. Nous prendrons les meilleurs. En rang et faites un tour de terrain ordonna-t-il.

Les français démarrèrent au car de tour et s'envolèrent autour du terrain à une allure folle. Une fois posé Zachary dévisagea Axelle. La blonde reconnue le leader des serpents, celui qui l'avait analysé le premier soir. Il sépara la foule en trois groupes. La stupeur se peint sur son visage quand il vit Axelle se placer parmi les batteurs.

- T'es pas un peu petite toi, ricana-t-il, Vas chez les attrapeurs pour te rendre un peu utile, cracha-t-il.

Axelle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, planta ses yeux dans les siens avant d'annoncer d'une voix claire et forte :

- Ce n'est pas la taille qui fait le joueur. Il vaut mieux avoir de la cervelle et pas trop muscle plutôt qu'être baraqué et avoir rien dans le ciboulot. Tu cherche le meilleur des batteurs tu l'as trouvé !

- Ah oui et qui ?

- Moi !

Les serpentards explosèrent de rire. Axelle sentait la colère bouillir sous sa peau, elle se força à rester calme et répliqua :

- Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis High ?

- Un nom ne suffit pas pour être le meilleur, Leroy.

- Laisse-moi une chance de te prouver que je suis encore meilleure que ce que tu attends, le provoqua-t-elle.

- Très bien, je te mets au défi Leroy. Si tu es aussi forte que tu le prétends tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à le relever. Je te place face à tous ceux qui prétendent au poste de batteurs. Je lâche autant de cognard qu'il y a de joueur. Ton but, nous éliminer. Deal ?

- Deal !

- Axelle, c'est du suicide ! Tu en es consciente ! Toute seule face à 8 batteurs et 9 cognards tu ne survivras pas ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et si je te ramène en charpies à Héloïse tu signe mon arrêt de mort et le tiens quand elle aura appris ce que tu fais ! Intervint Alex.

- Je vais gagner, assura la blonde maintenant va te poser avec Gabriel dans les gradins et oubliez pas de priez Merlin.

- Axelle, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça, s'opposa Matthew. Axelle !

Elle attrapa sa batte, faisant fit des paroles de Matt. Elle se concentra et décolla. Ce qui se passa durant la demi-heure que dura le défi ? Elle n'en n'avait pas la moindre idée, elle voyait des cognards flous, des silhouettes tournées autour d'elle. Elle distinguait vaguement les balles se diriger à toutes allures vers elle, de tout les cotés, partout autour d'elle, elle était attaquer par des cognards. Malgré la peur qui la traversait, elle mit à profit l'entrainement maternel qu'elle avait acquis aux cours des années. Elle avait éliminé les plus faibles d'abord, les déstabilisants, puis elle s'était occupé d'épuiser les plus robustes.

La blonde ne sentait plus ses bras, sa vue se brouillait face à la violence des coups, et elle avait de moins en moins d équilibre sur son balai. Elle chancelait dangereusement. Consciente qu'elle ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Épuisée, elle tapa avec la force du désespoir dans la balle, priant Morgane pour que la balle atteigne sa cible. Le cognard fit un large détour et loupa le dernier batteur de 15 bon centimètres.

Des taches noires apparurent devant ses yeux, son souffle lui manqua et elle se posa en catastrophe sur le sol. Matthew se précipita vers elle et la soutint avant qu'elle ne s'écroule par terre.

- HIGH ! TU VOULAIS LA TUER OU QUOI ? QU'EST-CE QUI T'ES PASSER PAR LA TÊTE ENFIN ! Hurla-t-il.

La capitaine et dernier batteur restant rejoint son poursuiveur.

- Leroy, l'appela Zachary.

- Ouais, déclara la française d'une voix enroué, il parait que c'est mon nom.

- Bienvenue dans l'équipe, annonça-t-il.


	7. Chapter 7 : Une palette d'émotion

Salut les pitchounous et les loulous!

oui oui on est désolé du retard... non non rangez ses tomates! Tout doux gentils... soyez pas méchant avec vos auteures quand meme hein? Vous vous feriez pas de mal hein?

Enfin bon on se rattrape c'est le plus long chapitre qu'on ait écrit!

On espère qu'il vous plaira, encore une fois la moindre incohérence est bonne à signalez histoire qu'on rectifie ça vite fait bien fait...

Bonne lecture!

Reponse à la review qui nous à fait trop plaisir !

Gest : Merci beaucoup c'est tellement rare qu'on est une review donc on est trop contente ! Désolé on à un peu trainer pour ce chapitre mais celui là est balèze ! Mais bon vu que tu es là, hésite pas à nous faire des suggestions ou tes impressions. Dis nous… Pour les couples tu penses à qui ? * C'est histoire de savoir si on est cliché ou pas*

On espère que ce chapitre te plairas !

Chapitre 6 : Palette d'émotion

Les semaines avaient filés à une vitesse impressionnante, les deux avaient l'impression de vivre dans un film. Elles se plaisaient beaucoup à Poudlard, maintenant bien intégré, elle s'était habituer aux petites choses du quotidien comme :

**Les épisodes Lily/James **

_Axelle venait à peine de se réveille. Dans la salle commune, elle fut tiré par un Gabriel affamé, qui n'avais pas réussi à lever Alex ni aucun des autres garçons de son dortoir, il semblait s'être rabattu sur la blonde. Dans un demi-brouillard elle se laissa trainer par le blond. Ils s'installèrent chez les cinquièmes années et Axelle tomba la tête dans son thé. Répondant hum hum à tout ce que disait Gabriel. _

_D'un coup il se tu, la serpentarde releva un sourcil étonné. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi s'être arrêté si brutalement quand elle entendit la douce voix de la préfète de Gryffondor. _

_- NON POTTER POUR LA 250EME FOIS JE NE VEUX PAS SORTIR AVEC TOI ! DÉGAGE ! TU ME SOULE JE VEUX PAS TE VOIR !_

_- Mais enfin Lily-Jolie…_

_BAAAFFFF ! Lily venait de lui coller une énorme gifle. _

_- Gabichou, demanda Axelle d'un voix extrêmement sérieuse_

_- Oui Axou ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton._

_- Dis-moi que tu as compris la leçon et que tu ne feras pas comme lui quand une fille te plaira. Parce que sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, surtout si elle a le même caractère que Rouquine. _

_- Compris chef !_

**Les interminables cours d'Histoire de la Magie.**

_Axelle était assise à cité d'Héloïse, le cours d'Histoire de la magie allait débuter. Les deux françaises étaient assez stressées, le programme anglais et français était assez différent, elles avaient donc de sacrée lacune à rattraper._

_Héloïse tapait nerveusement ses doigts sur la table et regarda sa blonde de meilleure amie à coté d'elle. Axelle faisait nerveusement tournée son Bic, oui la belle Sang-Pure adorait écrire avec un stylo bille. _

_D'un coup un fantôme passa à travers la porte les faisant sursautés. Ledit fantôme se présenta en tant que le Professeur Binns._

_- J'enseigne l'histoire de la magie à Poudlard depuis maintenant 300 ans, déclara-t-il d'une voix monotone. Cette année vous passerez vos buses qui vont déterminer si vous continuerez ma matière en 6__ème__ année. _

_Héloïse vit la tête de sa meilleure amie tomber et s'appuyer dans sa main et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, bercé par la voix du professeur fantôme. Elle vit un doux sourire s'installé sur ses lèvres tandis que la blonde enfouissait aux creux de ses bras en soupirant de bien être._

_* C'est une blague ! Je vais m'endormir moi… pensa Héloïse* _

_Le cours commençant, et là… Rien… La voix du fantôme était tellement soporifique que la brune ne parvient pas à prendre la moindre note. Axelle bailla à ses cotés avant de déclarer :_

_- Géniale je vais pouvoir rattraper mes heures de sommeil ! _

_Sur ses mots, elle replongea sa tête dans ses bras et s'endormie. Héloïse méditait avant de, elle aussi, piquer un roupillons. _

**La grandeur du château.**

_Axelle pour la douzième fois cette semaine, cherchait la salle commune des serpentards. Oui elle avait un bien piètre sens de l'orientation. Pour vous donner une idée, sur une échelle de 1 à 10 le sien se trouvais à …. Moins l'infini minimum._

_Elle déambulait donc à la recherche, dans un premier temps de la grande salle. De la, après elle pourrait espérer rentrer dans sa salle commune sans trop d'embuche. Actuellement elle était au 5__ème__ étage... À moins que ce ne soit le 4__ème__… Mais non le 2__ème__ ! _

_* Rho je ne suis pas arrivé !*_

**Les cours et les notes rendues par les professeurs (sadique).**

_Mcgo fini son cours avec un « Vous me rédigerez 80cm de parchemin sur les principes fondamentaux de la métamorphose exponentielle. » Axelle souffla._

_- Je ne vais jamais y arriver ! Gémit-elle en secouant la tête._

_- D'où l'obligation que tu as de venir avec moi à la bibliothèque, vite fait bien fait, comme ça on fait ça demain et on est débarrasser ! _

_- Mais demain c'est Samedi Loïs !_

_La brune ignora volontairement la réplique indignée de la serpentarde qui la suivait en protestant. _

_- Encore un devoir en plus, mais je vais jamais y arriver moi ! Je n'ai pas assez de temps ! C'est pire qu'a Beauxbâtons et déjà la bas je galérais ! _

_- Tu sais Axelle, on a les BUSES à la fin de l'année, c'est important que les professeurs nous préparent à ses épreuves, c'est ton avenir… Axelle tu m'écoute !_

_- Excuse-moi je me suis endormie au mot BUSES, grimaça-t-elle. Examen de merde ! Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour nous coller 3 tonnes de devoir !_

_- Tu as eu combien à la dernière interro en étude des moldus ? Héloïse changea brutalement de sujet._

_- Hum… À ton avis ? Ce n'est pas que je te côtoie depuis ta naissance, que je passe tous les ans, tout le mois d'août avec toi dans le monde moldu avec toi…_

_- Ok l'interrompu Héloïse, j'ai compris t'as eu un O._

_- Tu doute encore de mes capacités, se vanta Axelle avec un sourire amusé._

_- En méta ? Totalement !_

_- Ok j'ai eu T au dernier devoir mais quand même ! S'indigna-t-elle, puis sous le regard entendu de sa meilleure amie, elle avoua, ok je suis vraiment nul en méta… Mais j'ai eu un E en Sortilège !_

_Un soupir échappa à Héloïse et les deux filles se posèrent dans le parc, emmitouflé dans leurs capes._

_- Ton cour de Botanique c'était comment ? interrogea Axelle._

_- INCROYABLE, s'extasia Héloïse. Black à faillit se faire avaler par une plante carnivore, plante qui, à bouffer les lunettes de Potter au passage. Helene à été sauvé de l'attaque par un Remus héroïque. Et moi j'ai cru mourir de rire._

_- Moi c'était sympa aussi, ricana Axelle, j'ai malencontreusement explosé la tête de la dernière conquête de ton Sirichounet dans le terreau. Tu me le revaudras, t'inquiète je sais et j'espère bien ! _

_- Axelle, la menaça Héloïse…._

_- Si on allait travailler à la bibliothèque ? proposa la blonde sentant son espérance de vie grandement diminué par l'aura menaçante de la Gryffondor._

_- Tu as fait les 40cm du prof de Runes ? Tu sais la traduction. Chuchota la Brune, une fois posé à une des tables de la bibliothèque._

_- Parce qu'il y avait des devoirs, murmura Axelle d'une voix ingénue._

_- Bah ça, dit-elle en lui plaçant sous le nez son propre parchemin._

_- Gloups… c'est pour quand ? interrogea-t-elle._

_- Mardi... ça va tu as le temps.._

**L'échange épistolaire plus ou moins épique avec leurs amis Beauxbâtonniens.**

_Axelle déboula comme une furie dans les escaliers avant de se diriger à toutes allures devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Elle se campa sur ses jambe, pris une grande inspiration avant de hurler :_

_- HÉLOÏSE ! Puis s'adressant au tableau : JE VEUX VOIR MA CUUUPINE !_

_- Mais dites-moi jeune fille un peu de calme s'il vous plait, s'indigna la dame en rose._

_Axelle la toisa avant de déclarer d'une voix froide :_

_- Ne me dites pas de me calmer, je suis parfaitement calme d'abord !_

_Remus, alerté par le raffut causé par la petite blonde, rappliqua immédiatement. Axelle toute contente de trouver un être vivant l'interpella :_

_- Ah Lupin ! Enfin quelqu'un en chair et en os avec qui avoir une conversation digne de ce nom ! Dis moi tu ne pourrais pas me rendre un énoorme services et aller me chercher Héloïse s'il te plait._

_- T'occupe je te la ramène, mais je t'en pris ne nous perce plus les tympans comme tu viens de le faire, lui indiqua Remus, c'est vraiment de la torture._

_Héloïse débarqua sur le palier une poignée de seconde plus tard, le plus calmement du monde._

_- Je ne savais pas que j'étais SI demander, je sais bien que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi pendant quelques heures mais quand même ! Laissez moi respirer... déclama la Gryffondor d'un ton théâtrale _

_- C'est bon t'as fini ton cirque, dit Axelle avec un rictus moqueur, je peux en placer une ?... (Petit silence de la brune) … On a du courrier !_

_- QUOI ! Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelée plus tôt enfin !_

_Axelle respirait de plus en plus fort en marmonna des menaces en français… *je vais la tuer, je vais la tuer* Poser dans la tour d'Astronomie, les deux filles regardaient la lettre._

_- Bon allez on l'ouvre, déclara fébrilement Axelle._

_**Salut les British ! **_

_**Déjà est-ce vraiment nécessaire de préciser que c'est nous ? Sincèrement qui serait assez fou à part nous pour vous écrire ? **_

_**Alors on est toujours à Beauxbâtons nous ! Hein… Pas comme d'autre… **_

_**Alors c'est Thomas au commande, j'ai été mandé par Caro parce que c'est moi qui écris le mieux… Alors c'est Nicolas le premier il dit :**_

_**Alors VOUS ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! Vous m'avez laissez tout seul avec EUX ! **_

_**Bande de fuyardes ! Je vous parle plus ! **_

_**Sinon mes chéries ça va la vie là-bas ? Pas trop dur ? Et question ultra importante ! **_

_**Elles sont belle les anglaise ?**_

_**GROS BISOUS NICO !**_

_Les deux se regardèrent, blasées. _

_- Axelle, on avait dit quoi sur la bipolarité ! Tu ne devais contaminer personne ! _

_- J'ai rien fait ! Se défendit la blonde. Il était déjà comme ça avant de me rencontrer ! J'ai juste, peut être, accentuer le phénomène… _

_- Reprenons._

_**J'en étais où moi, oui c'est Thomas… Ah oui les nouvelle de Beauxbâtons **_

_**Alors... euh… Ah oui ! On a rendu Madame Maxime folle… Encore une fois. Elle était toute rouge du haut de son 2m10.**_

_**Elle était tellement contente quand elle à su que vous quittiez d'école, mais je ne sais pas quel est le pire, vous deux ? Ou nous désespéré au point de prendre la relève en ayant eu vous deux comme prof ? **_

_**Attention Caroline en approche, d'ailleurs avec Nico, c'est toujours au stade engueulade… Ils n'avancent vraiment pas ces deux là…**_

_- ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose ça ! Murmura Axelle avant de se ramasser une claque sonore sur le sommet du crane._

_**Oui, oui Caro, me tape pas c'est bon je note, alors :**_

_**D'abord y'a RIEN entre Nicolas et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien, ça rentre dans vos petite têtes ?**_

_- Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu ! Soupira Axelle tandis qu'Héloïse mimait l'expression c'est du pipeau. Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps, avant de se replonger dans la missive._

_**C'est trop vide le dortoir sans vous deux c'est horrible !**_

_**Quoi qu'on puisse vous raconter ce n'est pas nous on a rien fait ! -)**_

_**Vous nous manquer trop ! Je vous aime !**_

_**Gros bisous de France **_

_**Caroline**_

_**Thomas : Donc je reprend un peu les commandes de cette lettre que j'étais censé écrire avant que tout le monde s'incruste, ralala c'est dur ! **_

_**Donc… Ah oui grande nouvelle ! La prof de Divination est partie en dépression… **_

_**Je crois que le coup de la divination dans le jus de citrouille ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase… Merci Axelle pour l'idée tu es géniale… **_

_**Surtout prend pas trop la grosse tête ! **_

_**C'est au tour d'Éléonore maintenant.**_

_**Coucou mes Bichons ! **_

_**Vous allez bien ? Parce que nous c'est l'enfer !**_

_**Les deux nouvelles : Victoria et Johanna… Vos remplaçantes… (De dortoir uniquement !) Des pestes en passant ! **_

_**Elles se sont malencontreusement retrouver avec des cheveux roses… et des verres de terres dans leurs draps... mais on à rien fait bien entendu. C'est les 1**__**ères**__** années… **_

_**D'accord on les a peu être embauché… **_

_**Sinon ça se passe bien chez les buveurs de thé ?**_

_**On vous embrasse fort fort fort fort fort ! **_

_**Éléonore**_

_**Attention Agathe arrive : **_

_**Coucou. Vous nous manquez. Bisous.**_

_Elles se regardèrent avec de grands yeux ébahis. Wow… Elle s'était forcé la Agathe là !_

_**Enfin c'est le tour de Nathan :**_

_**Salut mes belles ! Comment ça va au Pole Nord ?**_

_**Je vais vous faire une confidence. Vous savez qu'on a enregistré des records de température. Il a fait plus de 32° à l'ombre. Le prof de sortilège a été super sympa… il a accepté de faire cour dans le parc avec du jus de citrouille.**_

_**A part ça, ça va ? Je suppose que vous avez déjà sorti moufles-échappes-bonnet ! **_

_**Je vous en veux PAS DU TOUT… de nous avoir laisser tomber. **_

_**Mes louloutes je vous aime, vous me manquez.**_

_**J'ai hâte de vous revoir.**_

_**Nathan **_

_**Thomas : Bon je vais peut être pouvoir la finir en paix cette lettre par Morgane !**_

_**Mes deux folles vous ne savez pas à quel point vous me manquez.**_

_**Bonjour à Alex.**_

_**Thomas&Co.**_

_- Ils sont en forme là… murmura Héloïse ébahi._

_- Bon le coté positif, c'est que Nathan est toujours aussi nul en ironie… Et qu'apparemment ils nous en veulent vachement… Maintenant réponse !_

_Toujours posé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, la nuit était maintenant tombée. Recevoir cette lettre leur avait mis un peu de baume au cœur. Ils leurs manquaient terriblement. Tous. Elles sortirent parchemin plume, Axelle se posa sur le ventre tandis qu'Héloïse s'asseyait à une table et commençait à noter._

_**Bonjour à vous cher amis Beauxbâtonniens.**_

_**Les Poudlariennes vous salut.**_

_**On a plein de chose à vous dire mais on va essayer d'organiser ça.**_

_**Alors grand 1, petit a, IL FAIT FROID ! Oui ça prend tout le petit a mais c'est horrible ! On est au pole nord ! **_

_**Petit b, Nathan tu es un homme MORT ! **_

_**Petit c, non on n'a pas encore sorti les moufles et le passe montagne mais ça ne saurait tarder ! **_

_**Grand 2 petit a, Déjà Agathe félicitation 3 phrases c'est ton meilleure score ! Je crois que même en additionnant toute les lettres que vous nous avez envoyé on n'atteint pas ce record ! On est très fière de toi !**_

_**Petit b, Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à Agathe ! Ce n'est pas possible on vous laisse à peine 15 jours et vous l'avez déjà cassé ! **_

_**Agathe ? Dis nous, aurais-tu fumé, bu, sniffé ou les trois en même temps, quelque chose d'illégal et/ou de répréhensible par la loi ET la morale ?**_

_**Petit c, On est très fière de ce que vous avez fait ! Embrasser madame Maxime pour nous. **_

_**Et Axelle salut votre charmante prof de divination.**_

_**Grand 3 Faut qu'on vous raconte un peu ce qu'il se passe dans ce magnifique internat Écossais. **_

_**Petit a, on a traumatisé tout le monde le premier jour ! Mais correctement avec les feux d'artifice et compagnie ! On fait les choses proprement nous ! **_

_**Petit b, 1**__**er**__** jour, 1**__**ère**__** heure et 1**__**ère**__** colle ! Merci Axelle. Elle a fait exploser les fenêtres et la porte en même temps.**_

_**Petit c, on a trouvé une bande d'amateur, avec un nom de groupe... nul ! D'ailleurs je (Héloïse) me suis fait un plaisir de leur faire comprendre… je crois qu'ils l'ont mal pris...**_

_**Ils sont au nombre de 4 : Un dragueur binoclard : James Potter, un Don juan en puissance : Sirius Black, un sympa qui en plus est intelligent (le seul de la bande !) Remus Lupin, et un morphal ! Si pire qu'Axelle et Alex réuni ! Si ! Si c'est possible j'ai nommé Peter Pettigrow.**_

_**Petit c bis (C'est Axelle qui écris) Héloïse à craquer pour un des gars : Blackounet !**_

_**Petit d, On leur à fait une petite blague… rien de bien méchant, on a mit des pétards sous le parquet ! Alex a dit que c'était hilarant !**_

_**Grand 4, Oui on en a pas finit !**_

_**On a chacune été prise dans les équipes de Quidditch de nos maisons...**_

_**Ah oui on a oublié de vous expliquer… Ces chieurs d'anglais…**_

_**Bref ils ont coupés leur école en 4, 4 maisons… et forcement on est dans 2 maisons séparé sinon ce ne serait pas drôle !**_

_**Alex est devenu attrapeur aussi.**_

_**Bon je crois que cette fois on arrive au bout. Ah non ils manquent quelque chose d'essentiel ! **_

_**VOUS NOUS MANQUEZ ! **_

_**Ne nous oublier pas on se revoit bientôt !**_

_**Vos folles préférées **_

_**Axelle Leroy et Héloïse Dujardin.**_

_Elles filèrent à la volière le plus discrètement possible, accrochèrent la lettre à la patte d'Athéna qui s'envola aussitôt. _

**Leurs vies dans leurs maisons respectives**

_Axelle n'avait eu aucun problème pour se faire respecter dans la maison des serpents. Son nom de famille et son appartenance à l'équipe de Quidditch avait suffit. Elle s'était vite habituer à la vie dans cet internat. Elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec les filles de son dortoir. Le soir avait souvent lieu des discussions à n'en plus finir ou de grande parti de bataille de polochon. Oui on pouvait être snob et savoir s'amuser avait un jour déclara Anastasia. Depuis leur complicité avait encore grandis. _

_Bon c'était toujours la guerre le matin pour accéder à la douche, mais en dehors elle s'entendait très bien. Et avait plus ou moins accepté les petites excentricités de la jeune française… Comme être amie avec une Gryffondor par exemple. _

_Elle s'était aussi habituer aux bizarreries qui arrivaient aux habitants de la maison des verts et argents by la gentille bande des abrutis de gryffie, comme les surnommait si gentiment Matthew_

_Elle était posée sur son lit en train de philosopher sur l'importance du jus de citrouille dans la vie des sorciers quand un grand fracas l'interpela._

_Elle descendit à toute allure dans la salle commune et retrouva un Matt couvert de poussière qui semblait bouillir intérieurement. Elle le voyait bien. Les lèvres pincées, ses yeux qui s'agitent, ses mains qui tremblent. Tous ces signes montraient sa colère intérieure_

_- On a eu... une altercation avec les maraudeurs, déclara-t-il simplement._

_Axelle ne répondit rien et l'inspecta inquiète. Elle lui épousseta délicatement sa veste et le serra doucement contre elle, veillant bien à ne pas lui faire mal. Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui et du bout des doigts elle retira la poussière sur sa mâchoire. Elle posa son front contre sa joue, ses mains faisant de léger cercle sur son dos, et attendit qu'il se détende. Doucement, elle sentit la tension retomber tandis qu'il se laissait aller à son étreinte. _

_Elle l'entrainement à l'écart des regards indiscrets et attendis qu'il lui raconte, de lui même, ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle poussa doucement une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux._

_Il se ressemblait tellement… Le même châtain clair qui tirait sur l blond, les mêmes yeux marron chocolat noisette, le même sourire en coin et moqueur, le même air aristocratique, le même port altier et fier. _

_- Matt ? Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passer, lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur._

_Axelle pris la main dans la sienne et l'incita à tout raconter. _

_- Les maraudeurs étaient dans le coin et ils nous ont provoqué. C'était un piège et on est tombé dedans. Moi j'ai eu de la chance, mais les autre sont recouvert de suie et ne peuvent même plus ouvrir les yeux sinon elle rentre dedans, souffla Matt._

_- Je comprends, soupira Axelle, elle entrelaça leurs doigts avant de déclarer, il faut que ça cesse._

_- Tu ne peux rien faire boucle d'or, souffla doucement Matt, ça dure depuis des années… Il faut que tu comprennes que Gryffondor et Serpentard ne se sont jamais entendu. _

_- Mais…_

_- Je sais Axelle, cela doit être tellement frustrant pour toi de ne pas comprendre, mais tu es cette exception qui fait que tu t'entends avec les bouffondors, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais d'ailleurs... Mais cette haine dure depuis tellement longtemps, personne ne peux rien faire, personne ne veux rien faire. _

_La blonde hocha la tête._

_- On va manger, proposa-t-il gaiment._

_- Seulement une fois que tu seras douché ! _

_0o0_

_Pour Héloïse, la vie était rythmée par les cris de Lily, les commentaires toujours hilarant et décalé de Sarah les petits déjeuner à l'anglaise, les collant en laine de l'uniforme qui grattent et de plein d'autre petite chose. _

_Petite chose comme ses petites discutions qu'elle avait de temps en temps avec James et Remus. Exemple en image :_

_Héloïse déboula dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers les Maraudeurs._

_- Toi ! Et Toi, s'exclama-t-elle en désignant Potter et Lupin. Elle les attrapa par l'oreille avant de continuer : Réunion au sommet, j'ai deux mots à vous dire ! Enfin bon plutôt quatre vu que vous êtes deux._

_- Aïe, maieuh Dujardin ! Gémit James en se frottant l'oreille Puis il marmonna un sale brute ! _

_- Bon je ne suis pas venu vous parlez du dernier chapeau de Dumby, mais plutôt vous parler de couple, mes choupinou._

_- Mumus, chuchota James, elle me fait peur._

_- Potter ? Le menaça-t-elle._

_Dix minutes plus tard, Héloïse les planta la. Les deux Gryffondor se regardèrent et Remus déclara :_

_- L'esprit féminin est tordu…. Fascinant mais sacrément tordu. _

_James approuva vivement !_

**Pour Héloïse, les entrainements avec Eliott le Tyran **

**- **_Kate ! Hurla Eliott. Tu vas me faire deux tours de terrain en plus ! Je ne te demande pas si t'en as envie. C'est maintenant ! Point barre !_

_La jeune fille descendit de son balai en assassinant son capitaine du regard et entama ses deux tours de terrain. Héloïse soupira, il était vraiment impossible._

_Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient droit au traitement de ce genre. Les garçons avaient généralement le droit aux pompes tandis qu'Eliott faisait courir les filles. _

_- Maintenant Potter, je te lâche 5 vifs d'or, t'as une demi heure chrono. Il lâcha les balles dorées et Potter parti aussi sec. Maintenant les batteurs vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Et les Poursuiveuses, je veux que vous me marquiez un but par minutes c'est bien clair !_

_L'entrainement fini, la brune fila vers les vestiaires, complètement courbaturé. Elle avait mal partout et au moindre mouvement son corps la rappelait à l'ordre. _

**Sans oublier les engueulades avec Blacki-Black**

_- Espèce de dégénéré congénital !_

_- Sale garce !_

_- T'es qu'un crétin ! Héloïse criait sur Black._

_- Et toi une chieuse, hurla-t-il en retour_

_- STOOOOP ! Intervint Remus ! _

_- Bah Mumus qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive s'étonna Sirius._

_- Bah ouais on discute ! Renchérit Héloïse._

_- Parce que vous appelez ça discuté vous ! Vous nous cassez les oreilles depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Alors si vous voulez discuter vous pourriez aller loin... très loin de la salle commune. _

_- Non c'est bon, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire, répondit Sirius en tournant les talons._

_- C'est ça va voir ta pouffe du moment ? Dis moi tu te souviens au moins de son prénom parce que moi je ne suis plus là... Mary, Amy, Vanessa, c'est laquelle déjà, répliqua Héloïse sarcastique._

_- Jalouse Dujardin ? _

_- T'aimerais bien. Espèce de… _

_- Stop recommencer pas. S'interpose Remus._

_- Oh toi retourne voir Helene ! répondirent-ils de concert. _

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous ?! On est juste amis._

_- Ah qui t'essaye de faire croire ça ? Taquina Sirius. Héloïse approuvait vivement._

_- Arrêtez de vous engueulez ou allez ailleurs c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande ! Termina Remus avant de se replonger dans son devoir._

_Les deux Gryffondors s'envoyèrent un regard mortel._

Elles avaient également fait face à certaine situation imprévu :

**La rencontre avec les divers fantômes de Poudlard.**

_Axelle sortait du cours d'Astronomie, en compagnie des autres serpents. Anastasia et Matthew flirtait tandis que les filles discutait avec animation du dernier magasine de mode. Oui c'est abominablement cliché mais c'était la vérité. Axelle n'aimait que très modérément la mode, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de bouquiné un magasine la dessus. Mais parlementez sur la dernière robe de je sais plus quel tailleurs ultra connu, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle ralentit donc l'allure et se retrouva bien vite toute seule dans les couloirs._

_Elle aperçu une forme blanchâtre éclairé faiblement le couloir._

_- C'est quoi ça ?_

_La forme traversa le couloir de long en large avant de traverser le mur. Axelle sentit un frisson glacé remonter le long de son échine et se précipita d'instinct jusque devant le portrait des Gryffondor. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour arriver ici sans se perdre mais il y était ! Et elle tapait de toutes ses forces contre ce pauvre tableau qui n'avait absolument rien demandé à personne tout en appelant Héloïse. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Héloïse, en pyjama arriva la tête dans le brouillard. _

_- Keskispass ? Pourquoi tu cris ? Ronchonna la gryffie. Il est minuit passé ! Pense au sommeil des autres ! Je sais que t'es insomniaque mais quand même !_

_- Loïs y'a y'a … des fantômes ! _

_- Hein... Des fantômes ! Comme Casper ? Le gentil fantôme ? demanda Héloïse maintenant complètement réveillé._

_- Oui mais je ne suis pas sur qu'ils soient aussi mignon tout plein que le gentil fantôme dans ta télé Loïs ! grommela la blonde. _

_Une silhouette blanche passa à travers le tableau de la grosse dame et vint se planter devant les deux filles. Elles firent un bond de surprise et Axelle cria de terreur. _

_- Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire bon matin, vu l'heure qu'il est... Enfin bon… Comment trouvez-vous cette nuit ?_

_-Il il il il parle ! S'alarma Axelle._

_- Heu, mais qui es te vous ? interrogea Héloïse en conservant on calme. _

_- je me nomme Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, mais généralement on préfère m'appeler Nick quasi sans Tête._

_- Heu pourquoi Quasi sans tête ? demanda Axelle poussé par la curiosité._

_- Il y a bien longtemps, je fus accusé et juger coupable. On m'a décapité. Mais le bourreau était un incompétent. Résultat je n'ai pas la tête tranché jusqu'au bout._

_D'un geste théâtrale, Nick saisit sa tête et la tira sur le coté. Celle-ci se décrocha sauf un lambeau de chair. _

_Axelle hurla avant de prendre ses jambes à son coup très vite suivie d'Héloïse. James et Sirius sortirent de l'ombre en se tordant de rire._

_- Merci Nick, déclara Black, on te le revaudra ! On av t'organiser ton rendez-vous avec la dame grise !_

_La rencontre avec les autres fantômes ne fut pas aussi traumatisante pour les deux filles. Elles réussirent même à attendrir la dame grise et à apprivoiser Peeves !_

**La découverte des cuisines.**

_Les deux filles étaient en excursion à travers les couloirs du château n'ayant aucune envies de travailler. De plus le temps froid et pluvieux n'incitait pas vraiment à trainer dehors. Elles s'étaient donc rabattues, en désespoir de cause sur la recherche d'un endroit qui allait devenir leur quartier général. A Beauxbâtons, elles avaient trouvé un superbe endroit, un vieux grenier sous les combles qu'elles avaient retapé en un endroit accueillant. _

_Elles se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, entouré de tableau… Pour changer ! Axelle ronchonnait Héloïse questionnait sans relâche fantômes, tableau, armures pour savoir s'il n'avait pas une petite pièce secrète à leur montrée._

_D'un coup, Axelle tapa sur l'épaule de son ami en grande conversation avec un vieux bourgeois du millénaire dernier au moins. Axelle avait vu un petit Poufsouffle, une première année surement, haut comme trois pommes sortir d'une tapisserie._

_- Axelle avait ouvert de grands yeux étonnés, Héloïse, elle, affichait un air conspirateur. Synchro, elles rattrapèrent le petit, chacune d'un coté. _

_- Hey gamin ! L'apostrophèrent-elles, tu viens d'où comme ça ? _

_Ledit gamin, déjà sacrément apeuré par les deux cinquièmes années répondit tout bas._

_- Des cuisines…_

_- Hein ? Des cuisines ? interrogea Héloïse qui semblait tombé des nues._

_- Des cuisines, répéta Axelle, des cuisines genre là où fait de la cuisine ? Pour manger ?_

_- Bah ouais, répondit-il hésitant, c'est à ça que ça sert généralement. _

_- Mais comment tu as fait pour y arriver, demanda la blonde avec des étoiles dans les yeux._

_- Heu… tu te places devant le tableau avec la corbeille de fruit, tu chatouille la poire et ensuite le passage d'ouvre et on peut rentrer. _

_- Mais c'est génial ! S'exclamèrent les deux filles en cœur._

_Elles se rendirent à l'endroit indiqué, laissant un petit Poufsouffle hébété par se qui venait de se passer. * Ces filles sont des folles furieuses !* pensa-t-il avant de retourner dans sa salle communes._

_Axelle suivit les indications du gamin. Elle chatouilla le fruit qui émit un petit rire et se transforma en poigner. Elle l'activa et se retrouva dans un endroit vaste envahi par des centaines d'elfe de maison qui travaillait aux fourneaux. _

_- Wow j'ai jamais vu autant d'elfe de maison dans un même endroit, s'exclama Héloïse, même chez toi y'en a pas autant ! Et pourtant t'en a une sacrée armée en cuisine._

_- C'est géant…_

_- Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, fit une petite voix fluette à leur pied, Bobby peut faire quelque chose pour vous, proposa le petit elfe._

_- MANGER !_

**0o0**

Elles s'étaient habituées à leur vie à l'anglaise, à leurs thés à toutes heures de la journée. Héloïse avait encore un peu de mal avec les petits déjeunés, maintenant, le temps changeant n'était plus qu'un sujet de taquinerie.

Héloïse était tranquillement posée dans la salle commune entrain de gratter du papier sur le devoir de potion. Très concentrée, elle écrivait avec applications les explications données par l'inventeur dans un livre d'Axelle.

- LOIS ! hurla Kate ! Ya une sortie à pré-au-lard ! Il faut absolument qu'on t'emmène ! On va tout te faire visiter !

- Surtout les Trois-Balais, renchérit Sarah tout sourire.

- Hein ? répondit très intelligemment Héloïse.

- Bah le village sorcier à coté de Poudlard patate !

- Ah heu… oui bien sur, mentit la française.

Kate le leva les yeux au ciel pendant que Sarah pouffait. Elles assurèrent à Héloïse un week-end EXTRAORDINAIRE et partirent. LA brune resta seule, complètement sonnée. *quééééé ? qu'est…. Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer ?*

**0o0**

Axelle se dépêchait et courait à perdre haleine en direction du stade de Quidditch, elle allait encore se faire arracher la tête par Zach. Elle arriva en trombe du coté des gradins et passa sous le nez de Matt et son sourire moqueur.

Axelle s'équipa dans le vestiaire qui lui était réservé. Il y avait quand même quelques avantages non négligeables à être la seule et unique fille de l'équipe, mais bon c'était à double tranchant, elle avait régulièrement droit aux remarques de macho de la part de ses charmants collègues.

Une fois coudières et jambières lacés, elle enfila une sorte de corset rigide pour protéger ses côtes et éviter les dommages trop important. Le Quidditch est vraiment un sport de brut dirait Lily. Elle revêtit sa robe de Quidditch par-dessus et s'attacha les cheveux rapidos.

Elle rejoignit en quatrième vitesse ses coéquipiers sur le terrain, et se cacha derrière Matthew en croisant les doigts pour éviter la beuglante de Zachary. Malheureusement elle n'y coupa pas.

- LEROY ! hurla Zach.

La blonde sortie de sa cachette en pestant.

- Oui capitaine ? demanda Axelle angélique, avec son plus beau sourire.

Zachary souffla devant la tentative d'attendrissement de sa partenaire. Axelle avait vraiment un culot monstre.

- Monte sur ton balai et échauffe-toi avant que je ne botte ton charmant popotin !

- Hey ! Interdiction de mater !

Axelle, ni une ni deux, saisi son balai et sauta dessus avant de s'envoler. Elle s'échauffa en même temps, tête, poignet, épaules… Au bout de quatre tours à pleine vitesse, quelques descentes en piquer, elle se saisit de sa batte adorée et rejoint son capitaine.

Il faisait encore à peu près bon en cette matinée d'octobre, malgré un ciel nuageux, le soleil perçait par quelque endroit. Les deux batteurs commencèrent à faire quelque passe, ils s'envoyaient les cognards en ligne droite, rien de bien méchant. Jusqu'à ce que Zach ne décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Axelle se retrouva donc avec deux cognards supplémentaires à géré et des balles dans tous les sens car pour son capitaine, un bon batteur ne devait pas savoir géré uniquement les balles violentes mais aussi savoir renvoyer un souaffle ou indiquer l'emplacement d'un vif d'or. Zach, en plus d'avoir dédoublé les cognards, avait multiplié les souaffles et les vifs d'or.

Alex plongea à la poursuite de la petite balle dorée, Matt et ses coéquipiers multipliaient les attaques contre le gardien qui tentait d'arrêter toutes les balles qui passait trop près de ses buts.

Pour compliquer la chose, les batteurs avait une tache très particulière, ils devaient envoyer les cognards sur les membres de leur équipe pour les entrainer à les éviter, mais en même temps, ils devaient vérifier que chacun ne risquait rien.

Axelle envoyait les cognards d'un bout à l'autre du terrain. Au bout de quarante minutes à ce traitement, la blonde serrait les dents et transpirait comme un bœuf. Elle sentait la sueur couler le long de sa tempe et sa robe de Quidditch coller à la peau de son dos. Elle grimaça, elle détestait cette sensation.

Elle regarda l'état dans lequel se trouvaient ses partenaires, Alex semblait se liquéfier sur place, Matthew chancelait et Regulus semblait peiner à tenir sur son balai. Zachary à bout de souffle se stoppa un instant et remonta ses manches. Il essuya la transpiration de son front avec son bras. Il sentait un regard le bruler et aperçu Axelle, plus pale que la normale, le fixer avec horreur. Elle semblait complètement terroriser.

La blonde se stoppa brutalement en observant son capitaine. Un éclair tétanisait ses muscles. Elle senti la panique traverser son corps, la pétrifiant sur place. Elle senti un long frisson glacé remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Tout autour d'elle devint flou, elle commença à respirer plus vite. Elle hyper ventilait sous la panique.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille, complètement paniqué. Elle tenta de refréner les les larmes lui monté, et sentit ses yeux s'embués. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait étouffer, une énorme boule lui compressait la poitrine et une autre obstruait sa gorge l'empêchant de respirer correctement. Son balai ne la supportait plus tellement ses bras tremblaient.

Le blond remarqua le brusque changement d'état de son amie. Toute blanche, elle tentait de calme les soubresauts agitaient son corps en serrant fort son balai. Puis d'un coup, elle fonça au sol avant de courir à toutes jambes vers les vestiaires.

L'entrainement s'arrêta aussi sec après le départ précipité de la petite blonde. Alex, soucieux vola jusqu'à Matt pour lui soutirer le pourquoi du comment de la fuite de la meilleure amie de sa sœur. Ceux à quoi le Serpentard répondit sibyllin :

- Je crois qu'elle vient de faire face à une réalité qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir jusque là et que maintenant elle panique.

Zach, d'un geste brusque redescendit sa manche et se dirigea vers les vestiaires sur son balai quand Nott lui barra le passage.

- Non High, je crois que tu en à assez fait pour aujourd'hui, reste là et laisse moi la calmer, lui conseilla Matt. Elle n'est pas habituer à ça et tu le sais. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle.

- Très bien, céda le capitaine avant de poser une condition sine qua non, fait en sorte que ma partenaire soit en état de jouer le prochain match.

Matthew se dirigea lentement vers les vestiaires et frappa doucement à l'entrée de celui des filles. Après quelque minute de silence, il poussa la porte. Ne découvrant personne, il commença à s'inquiété. * Et si elle avait fait une bêtise*

Il entendit l'eau couler et ne voyant ni humains ni vêtements par terre, il se précipita sous les douches. Il découvrit avec effroi une Axelle roulé en boule toute habiller, Bleuie et trempée par l'eau glacé qui coulait des jets. Elle tremblait encore plus, envahi par une intense crise de panique.

Elle ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle et semblait sur le point de fondre en larme d'une minute à l'autre.

Matthew faisait tourné son cerveau à plein régime, d'un coup il coupa l'arrivé d'eau des douches, et attira son amie contre lui. Il la tira hors des douches, lui enleva sa robe de Quidditch. Il se saisit d'une serviette et la déposa sur la blonde. Il la frictionna énergiquement pour la réchauffer et la calmer un peu.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux bruns terrifié avant de lui chuchoter apeuré :

- Il… il… il… a…. c'est… un... un… il… il… a… la... la... marque

Matthew pris la blonde dans ses bras et la berça doucement jusqu'à ce que les tremblements qu'il l'agitait se calme un peu et il lui murmura :

- Calme-toi Axelle, ça va passer… Allez ne t'inquiète pas…

Puis il la saisit par les épaules et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Axelle, oui Zachary High est un mangemort, non ne détourne pas les yeux ! Regarde-moi en face Axelle. Oui il a été marqué comme beaucoup d'élèves de Serpentard. Axelle il faut que tu te calmes, tant qu'ils sont à Poudlard, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Allez calme toi, s'il te plait, respire.

Matthew souffla, décourager par le mutisme de la blonde, il la sécha d'un coup de baguette avant de s'accroupir et de se placer à la hauteur de ses yeux.

- Axelle, ici aussi c'est la guerre, je sais qu'elle fait rage aussi en France. Mais ici c'est différent. Ici beaucoup de Sang Pur ont adhéré aux idées du Mage Noir, ils ont été tellement nombreux que maintenant pour eux, c'est très mal vu de ne pas en faire partie. Et tu sais, parfois ils n'ont pas tous le choix, Tu-Sais-Qui à d'énorme moyen de pression, il menace ceux qui nous chère pour nous faire céder. Axelle reprend toi.

Peu à peu, la serpentarde parvint à calmer sa respiration et à réduire la terreur qui l'agitait intérieurement.

- En… en France, on n'en... en parle pas aussi ouvertement. La guerre est présente, tout le monde le sait, déclara-t-elle la voix entrecouper de hoquet, mais personne n'en parle. C'est aussi pour ça que la mère d'Héloïse à voulu nous envoyer ici… Parce que ça nous confronte à la réalité.

- Tu n'es pas toute seule Axelle, tu te voilais la face parce que je sais que tu adore Zachary et la plupart des gars de l'équipe et la plupart des serpents en général, mais ma belle il va falloir que tu sache que les Rosiers seront marquer à leur 16 ans, aussi bien Lizzie que Nathaniel. Et ils ne sont pas les seuls…. Non Axelle calme-toi, il va falloir qu'on en parle tous ensemble. Nous sommes tous amis, on posera une règle qui nous interdira d'y faire allusion d'accord ?

Axelle hocha doucement la tête et suivit mécaniquement le blond hors des vestiaires. Dans un brouillard complet il l'a ramena au château puis la confia à Narcissa en lui soufflant quelque mot. La jeune Black hocha gravement la tête avant d'emmenez Axelle dans son dortoir avec un doux sourire. Elle la déshabilla, lui enfila sa chemise de nuit et la borda. A peine la tête de la jeune Leroy eut-elle touché l'oreiller, elle s'endormi, anéanti par la peur.

Narcissa redescendit et retrouva Matthew en train de sillonner la pièce de long en large. Voyant la princesse des serpentarde au pied des escaliers, il se stoppa et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Elle est complètement paniqué, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans une telle frayeur, avoua Sissy, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ici tout le monde sait que les serpents sont des futurs mangemorts !

- Hum hum… toussota Matt, excuse moi Sissy mais je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire partie des rangs de Tu-sais-qui

- Je sais, souffla la blonde platine, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi est ce qu'Axelle est dans cet état ?

Matthew s'installa devant la cheminée et invita Narcissa à ses cotés et lui expliqua en détail sa peur et lui exposa son plan.

…

- Je pense que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, opina Sissy. On va faire ça très vite ! Il faut qu'il y ait nous, sous entendu Lizzie, Nathaniel, et les autres, l'équipe de Quidditch et puis c'est tout. Comme ça on s'explique et on ne fait plus jamais face à des crises comme ça.

Matthew acquiesça silencieusement et laissa son regard dans le vide. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais pas du tout.

19


	8. Chapter 8 : conquérir le monde com

Salut les pitchounous et les loulous vous allez bien ? .. Oui on sait on est en retard mais on est désolé hein … Poser vos armes soyez sympa ! Voici le chapitre 7 il fait 16 page world c'est bien non ! Réponse au Review : Axelle : Merci beaucoup ça nous a fait très plaisir, ça nous encourage beaucoup vos messages ! Si tu as des suggestions on est là très très attentives !

Chapitre 7 : Conquérir le

Héloïse entra dans la bibliothèque, elle s'ennuyait ferme et avait décidé de venir travailler un peu, après tout ils étaient là pour ça. Ses amies étaient quelque part dans le château, impossible de mettre la main dessus et Axelle devait surement être en train de voler.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et aperçue Rémus assis à une table… seul et le nez plongé dans un bouquin ! *_Et bah ça alors ! C'est rare qu'il soit tout seul celui-là !* pensa-t-elle._ Elle sourit et se dirigea vers lui.

- Salut Lupin ! Ça te gêne si je m'installe ici ? J'ai un devoir de métamorphose à faire et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule à une table. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh non, bien sûr, vas-y installe toi, c'est fait pour ! Et pour l'amour de Morgane ne m'appelle pas Lupin j'ai l'impression d'avoir 30 ans et des cheveux gris ! lui avoua-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- Merci ! Mais dit moi t'es tout seul ? Les autres t'ont abandonné c'est ça ? Bon en même temps c'est vrai qu'une telle concentration de savoir réuni dans un même endroit, ça a dû leur faire peur ! lança Héloïse.

- Pas faux, rigola-t-il. Mais ils sont juste allés faire une partie de Quidditch pour se changer les idées, expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai bien fait de ne pas aller voler alors !

Elle s'installa donc en face de lui et entreprit de commencer son devoir puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva pour aller chercher de quoi alimenter son devoir. Quand elle revint vers la table, les bras chargés, elle remarqua qu'Hélène les avait rejoints à leur table.

- Hey, Héloïse ! T'es bien chargée dis donc ! C'est pour quoi tout ça ? lui demanda-t-elle en la regardant s'asseoir.

- C'est pour le devoir de métamorphose à rendre la semaine prochaine. Vu que les filles m'ont lâché, je me suis dit qu'au lieu de me morfondre dans mon coin, j'allais m'avancer. Répondit la brune en haussant les épaules. Et toi tu fais quoi de beau ?

- Des recherches pour le devoir de Botanique, c'est pour demain et j'avais complètement oublié ! J'avais l'esprit légèrement occuper par autre chose, soupira la Serdaigle.

- Ah là tu m'intéresse petite Helene, raconte moi tout !

- Tu n'es pas obliger de m'appeler petite, je ne fais que 10cm de moins que toi et je suis surement plus âgée que toi donc un peu de respect !

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet t'es presque aussi nul qu'Axelle et ça ce n'est pas un compliment !

- Il n'y a pas que les française qui ont des secrets, lança Helene avec un sourire en coin. Enfin bon faut absolument que je bosse je ne vais jamais m'en sortir, c'est sur une plante aux pouvoirs médicinales très puissant avec un nom à coucher dehors avec un billet de logement… hyper sympa comme devoir railla-t-elle, au pire je copierais sur Agathe.

- Olalala, mais ce n'est pas bien tout ça ma p'tite Serdaigle ! Il est passé où ton pseudo sérieux hein ? lança Héloïse en riant.

- Actuellement ? Je dirais en vacances quelque part entre la nouvelle Orléans et la nouvelle Calédonie ! s'exclama Hélène avant de se replonger dans ses livres.

Elles reprirent chacune leur travail puis Héloïse releva la tête pour observer Rémus qui n'avait pas dit un mot durant l'échange qu'il avait pourtant attentivement suivi avec un léger sourire. Remus contemplait par-dessus son livre le visage concentré de la Serdaigle. Ses yeux voyageaient doucement de ses yeux lisant attentivement un paragraphe, à ses cheveux relevé en chignon, passant par ses pommettes rosé, glissant sur ses lèvres. Le jeune homme soupira et secoua la tête pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place avant de relever la tête. Il rencontra le regard amusé et calculateur de la Gryffondor, ce qui le fit rougir.

Héloïse réprima un sourire victorieux et continua ses recherches comme si de rien n'était. Une heure plus tard, Hélène quitta la table après avoir mis un point final à son devoir. Elle les salua en leur collant chacun deux grosse bises sur chaque joue, ce qui eu le mérite de faire rougir se pauvre Remus. Héloïse le vit suivre la petite Serdaigle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la bibliothèque puis il se tourna en soufflant vers la jeune fille qui se retenait de sautiller sur sa chaise.

- Je me suis fait avoir… lâcha-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle

- Comme un bleu ! approuva Héloïse.

- Et tu ne vas pas me lâcher n'est-ce pas ? constata-t-il.

- Naaaaaaan, déclara-t-elle en arborant un sourire angélique et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite comme un enfant. Ça y'a aucune chance !

- Bien… c'est bon à savoir. Soupira-t-il. Et donc ?

- Et donc quoi ?

- Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Oh et bien je vais t'aider bien sûr ! T'en fais pas je ne compte pas aller le crier sur tous les toits si c'est ce que tu penses, j'ai des principes tout de même !

- Permets-moi d'en douter…

- Eh ! Je ne te permets pas d'abord non mais ! Oh allez, je suis peut-être un peu folle… bon d'accord beaucoup mais je sais garder les choses pour moi. Allez racontes ! Vu la tête que tu tirais, personne n'est au courant c'est ça ?

- Non je ne l'ai dit à personne mais les gars sont loin d'être aussi crétin qu'ils en ont l'air. Je pense que James le sait déjà depuis un bout de temps et même si Sirius lui aussi doit s'en douter, ils préfèrent que ce soient moi qui leurs en parle, et si ça traine trop en longueur à leur gout là ils interviendront…

- Je comprends… Helene est une bonne amie je pourrais même t'aider si tu veux ! Je suis peut-être nulle en ce qui concerne mes sentiments dixit Axelle mais pour les autres je suis une très bonne psy ! Mais d'abord il faut que tu satisfasses ma curiosité, je suis une Gryffondor après tout !

- Humph est-ce vraiment obligatoire, grommela-t-il puis devant les gros yeux de la Gryffondor qui semblait lui dire : bien-sur-mon-coco-tu-crois-vraiment-que-je-vais-te -laisser-t-en-tirer-comme-ça, il s'empressa d'ajouter, ok ok mais ailleurs, là il y a trop d'oreilles.

Ils rangèrent donc leurs affaires et sortirent de la Bibliothèque pour se rendre vers leur Salle Commune tout en parlant sur le chemin.

- Donc tu en pinces pour elle depuis combien de temps ?

- Euh… je ne sais pas vraiment… peut-être depuis l'année dernière…

- QUOI ?! Mais il faut que tu te lances mon gars ! Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas rester seule toute sa vie la cocotte ! Et après tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, t'es un Gryffondor quand même ! Prends ton courage à deux mains.

- Je ne suis pas fait pour elle et puis je vais voir…

- Blablabla dit-elle en secouant la tête. C'est l'excuse bidon par excellence ça ! Rah non d'un scroutt à pétard ! Je ne vais pas me mettre à vanter vos qualités respectives et le pourquoi du comment vous allez bien ensemble tout de même ! S'exaspéra la Gryffondor en roulant des yeux.

- Non ça ira pour cette fois dit-il en rigolant mais merci ça fait du bien d'en parler un peu même si ce n'est pas trop mon truc de parler de moi finit-il.

- Je comprends, je suis pareil à ce niveau-là.

Ils continuèrent leur route parlant de tout et de rien comme de bons amis jusqu'au passage du tableau et arrivèrent dans leurs Salle Commune en rigolant tellement à la dernière boutade lancée par la jeune fille que les conversations se stoppèrent net. En même temps voir une des Français rires avec un Maraudeur c'était tellement improbable.

- Et bien, c'est plus sympa de parler avec toi sans tes crétins d'amis soit là ! lança Héloïse sans se rendre compte que tout le monde les écoutait.

- Eh on ne te permet pas, lança Black d'une voix menaçante après s'être remis de voir son meilleur ami et Dujardin rirent ensemble. T'étais où Rem's on t'a cherché partout en revenant ! dit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

- Oh sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ta douce voix… c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bon je te laisse Rémus, l'air devient irrespirable ici. Rétorqua Héloïse en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs des filles après avoir fait la grimace en passant devant les 3 autres Maraudeurs.

- A plus ! répondit-il. Puis se tournant vers Sirius. J'étais à la bibliothèque pour finir un devoir de Potions et Héloïse s'est assise à ma table donc on est revenu ensemble, ça te vas comme explication ?

- Tu l'appelle par son prénom maintenant toi ?

- Sirius, même James l'appelle par son prénom ! On a fait connaissance il y a déjà plus d'une semaine je la côtoie en étude des runes elle et Leroy. Elles sont sympa et pas besoin d'en faire tout un drame les gars !

- Tu fais ami-ami avec nos ennemis ! Rugit Black

- Tu veux dire TES ennemie Sirius, je te rappelle que tu passes ton temps à lui lancer des piques, à croire que tu ne peux pas te passer d'Héloïse dit Rémus en riant devant la tête que faisait Sirius.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Elle t'a lancé un sort ou quoi ? James dit quelque chose !

- Désolé mon pote mais là j'avoue qu'il n'a pas tort du tout ! Tu la cherches tout le temps. Bon remarque l'inverse est vrai aussi….

Black les regarda tour à tour et partit vers son dortoir.

**0o0**

Samedi, Pré-Au-Lard.

Héloïse, tiré par Kate, Sarah Helene, se retrouva, on ne sait comment, assise à une table dans une taverne nommé les Trois-Balais. Elle avait sous le nez, sa spécialité : La Bière au Beurre. Héloïse plissa le nez, méfiante.

- ça à un nom et une tête bizarre !

- T'occupe ! s'exclama Lily en finissant d'un trait la sienne, l'habit fait pas le moine ! Et quand tu commence, tu peux plus t'arrêter !

Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la boisson, sans se défaire de son air suspect. Elle avala une gorgé de la boisson avant de s'exclamer :

- Mais ce n'est pas bon ! Déclara la française ... Non c'est HYPER BON !

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est ce qu'on disait ? déclara Kate victorieuse.

- Hum je ne sais pas trop comment placer ça … J'ai une question qui turlupine, dit, Sarah un peu gênée. Hum... euh… Comment t'es devenu amie avec Leroy. Enfin... je veux dire… enfin c'est une Serpentarde quoi…

- C'est une longue histoire.

- On s'en fou, s'exclama Kate, je veux savoir !

- On est jamais devenu amie, révéla Héloïse d'un ton secret… On est né amie. Les parents d'Axelle se sont rencontrés à Beauxbâtons, ils ont fait leurs scolarités avec mon père. Ils étaient tous très ami. Puis mon père, un jour est parti en Angleterre pour son boulot et il est revenu avec ma mère, une née-Moldue. Ils sont tombés amoureux. Il l'a tout de suite présenté à Richard et Émilie, les parents de ma blondie. Ces deux là se fiche de la pureté de sang comme de leurs dernières robes de sorciers. Émilie et ma mère sont tout de suite devenu très amie… Trop maintenant que j'y pense… elle s'entendent trop bien pour le bien de l'humanité ! Mes parents se sont mariés, avec les parents d'Axelle pour témoins et inversement. Puis nos mères ont été enceintes à peu près en même temps. Je suis née Axelle était déjà là. On a grandit ensemble, on a tout fait ensemble. On a toujours été fourré ensemble, à la garderie magique, à Beauxbâtons etcetera. Elle est ma meilleure amie et bien plus que ça, finit la brune les yeux dans le vague.

- Je comprends, compatit Kate ça dois te faire bizarre d'être séparée.

- Aaaah ! Cachez-moi ! S'alarma Lily. Y'a Potter et sa bande d'abrutis qui viennent de rentré !

-Ok on te couvre. Mademoiselle, votre mission si vous l'acceptez est de quitté la salle sans être repéré, déclara Héloïse.

- Ce message s'autodétruira dans 5 secondes, compléta Lily.

Toutes deux prirent la poudre d'escampette et sortirent précipitamment du pub sous le regard médusé de leurs deux amies resté à table.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?

- J'allais poser la même question, murmura Kate.

Les deux fuyardes se baladaient maintenant tranquillement dans les rue de Pré-au-Lard. Elle déambulait à travers les échoppes attrayantes. Héloïse ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer se village sorcier à ceux de France. La différence n'était pas extrême mais elle sautait aux yeux. Les petits détails comme des fleurs aux fenêtres, des balcons en fer forgés, des petites choses qui faisaient que la France lui manquait de temps en temps. Bien sur l'Angleterre avait un charme incomparable, mais elle avait le mal du pays.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique à la vitrine remplie de couleur gourmande ! L'écriteau indiquait : Bienvenue chez Honeydukes ! Le tout avec des choco-grenouille qui s'échappaient de la pancarte.

Héloïse sortit de son sac un épais rouleau de parchemin couvert de graffitis.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Lily curieuse.

- Hum… ça ? C'est … une liste, une très longue liste. Axelle m'a ordonné de lui faire deux trois achat, dit la brune en pointant le rouleau de parchemin. Elle n'a jamais réussi à faire dans la demi-mesure…

- Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec nous d'ailleurs, questionna la rousse.

- Narcissa et les autres lui font visiter… Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'ils vont s'arrêter au Trois-Balais si tu vois ou je veux en venir…

- Je comprends, assura Lily.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique, un doux tintement les accueillit dans un univers chatoyant. Des bonbons, partout, du sol au plafond, du fond jusqu'à la devanture. De toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, à tous les gouts, tous les parfums, des bonbons partout. Les paradis des gourmands.

Rien que pour les yeux, le jeu en valait la chandelle, Héloïse salivait d'avance. Elle se saisit d'une poche, la plus grande qu'elle trouva, elle fila la liste à Lily et là, l'opération Bonbon Axelle pouvait commencer.

Lily lui dictait tandis que la brune remplissait, une, deux, trois, six poches taille XL. Elles passèrent à la caisse, la vendeuse les regarda avec des yeux de morue tandis qu'Héloïse sortait le porte monnaie de son amie. Elle déposa les gallions sur le comptoir avant de se saisir de ses paquets.

D'un coup de baguette magique, la rousse rétréci ses bagages avant de déclarer :

- Allez viens ! On va passer à quelque chose de totalement différent ! Je t'emmène dans mon endroit préféré ici ! Dans quelque chose de plus… de plus… comment dire… de plus moi !

Lily la conduit jusqu'à une petite échoppe à l'extrémité du village, zigzaguant à travers la foule d'élève. Arrivé devant la boutique, elle reconnu la librairie magique !

- Wow c'est génial ! J'adore déjà cet endroit. Heureusement qu'Axelle est pas avec nous, ria Héloïse.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Lily.

- Elle aime pas trop lire… si elle était avec nous voilà ce qui se serait passé : elle aurait souffler une première fois, passer sa main dans ses cheveux, tourner sur elle-même, m'aurait demander si j'avais bientôt fini, souffler une deuxième fois, taper du pied, repasser sa main dans ses cheveux, souffler une troisième fois, trépigner avant de s'en aller en ronchonnant.

- Original comme réaction, s'amusa la rousse en furetant dans les rayons.

Héloïse s'enfonça dans la librairie, passant dans tous les coins, entassant tour à tour, l'ensemble des livres qui l'intéressait. Elle et Lily restèrent une bonne heure dans l'antre de la culture comme disait la deuxième et l'antre de la terreur comme disait Axelle.

Elles furent sorties à grand coup de pieds dans le derrière par Kate et Sarah, impatiente de faire découvrir à leur amie française l'ensemble du village.

- Bon maintenant que Lily t'as fait son speech, on peut aller dans de VRAIS magasins ! Clamèrent-elles en chœur.

Elles firent le tour de tous les magasins, le vendeur d'ingrédient de potion, celui de plume, de farces et attrapes, les vêtements. Le tout dans la bonne humeur générale.

Remus, en compagnie d'Helene rejoignit la joyeuse petite bande, se mêlant sans problème à la discussion. Il ne loupa pas le sourire entendu que lui lança Héloïse. Très vite le reste de la troupe débarqua. Black et sa nouvelle conquête du moment les saluèrent. Et là Potter les surpris tous, il claqua la bise à chaque filles avant de filer sans un mot.

- Il a fumé quoi ton copain ? demanda Héloïse complètement sonné.

- Bah rien justement.

- Lily tu lui as foutu combien de baffe aujourd'hui, s'alarma la brune.

- Pas plus que d'habitude ! J'ai rien fait moi ! Se défendit la rouquine.

- Bon je vais le parler, Stéphanie tu m'attends au château, déclara Black en s'adressant à la blonde platine qui l'accompagnait avant de suivre les traces de son pote.

- Remus tes potes sont vraiment bizarres, lâcha Héloïse, en fixant l'endroit où était partit Black.

**0o0**

Axelle suivait les pas de Narcissa à travers les ruelles chics et branchée du village sorcier, déambulant entre les magasins de luxe, les bijoutiers et autre vendeurs de produit dédié à l'aristocratie. Elles marchaient dans un silence, qui n'était pas pesant ni confortable. D'un coup Narcissa lâcha :

- Je vais bientôt être promise.

- Promise… Hein ? Déjà !

- Oui… ça me rend malade, avoua la princesse des serpents, mes parents ont dans l'options de me mariée dès ma sortie de Poudlard voir même si ils peuvent pour Noël de ma 7ème année.

- Mais tu es si jeune Sissy ! Ils ont peur que tu t'exile au Caraïbes ou quoi ?!

Les deux filles se posèrent dans un parc, la chaleur n'était pas au rendez-vous mais le temps était encore acceptable en ce début octobre. Axelle, elle avait déjà sortit la cape rembourrée en ronchonnant contre le froid.

- Non mais depuis la fuite de Sirius, reprit-elle, la honte à entachée la renommé de la famille et il faut remédier à ça. Donc c'est nous qui en payant les conséquences. Depuis son départ, mes parents son légèrement sur les nerfs. En même temps, comment ne pas les comprendre, soupira la jeune Black. Si seulement Sirius avait été plus docile, tout aurait été plus facile.

- Ma Sissy, la plaignit Axelle en la prenant dans ses bras, plaçant sa tête contre son épaule, maternelle. Ça va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas.

Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement, l'écoutant parler de sa famille, de leur enfance. Elle lui raconta les jeux avec Regulus et Sirius, la rébellion de celui-ci, les doloris de sa mère, puis sa fuite et les conséquences terribles que cela avait engendrée. Du mariage précipité de Bellatrix, à ses fiançailles en passant une restriction du peu de libertés qu'elles avaient.

- Et tu sais qui sera ton futur époux, lui demanda Axelle doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, soupira-elle. Mais je pense que mes parents veulent frapper un grand coup. Déjà le mariage de Bella avec Lestrange était un beau coup d'éclat, mais je pense qu'ils veulent faire encore plus forts cette fois. Il y a bien l'héritier des Nott…

- Matthew, la coupa la française, Matthew Nott genre mon Matt !?

- Vous êtes ensemble ? S'étonna Sissy.

- Du tout ! Qui d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, il y a bien les High...

- Mon capitaine ! Oh non pas Zach ! Commença à se plaindre Axelle.

- Je ne choisis pas, continua Sissy, sinon il reste les Flints, les Malfoys…

- Stop ! Malfoy à quoi ? 5 ans de plus que toi ! Au moins ! Ils n'y pensent pas quand même !

- N'exagèrent pas, plaisanta Narcissa, ce n'est pas un vieux crouton non plus. C'est le plus probable connaissant l'ambition de ma mère… Ce serait un énorme coup, le mariage de la génération la dernière des Black avec l'héritier Malfoy….

- ça ferait le tour de la presse, souffla Axelle en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je sais, soupira Narcissa.

- Et quand toutes ses bonnes nouvelles seront officielles ?

- On me l'annoncera entre Noël et le 1er de l'an et officiellement, c'est prévu pour début février.

- Je suppose que la fête est déjà prévu, aussi bien chez toi que à Poudlard. Je suis sur que Zach va te préparé une énorme fête. Attendez la princesse des Serpentard va se marier si ce n'est pas LA raison pour faire la fête, plaisanta-t-elle.

Un mince sourire apparu sur les lèvres de ladite princesse. Elle était bien consciente de tout les efforts que déployait la française pour la faire sourire.

- Tu suppose bien !

- Trop cool !

Axelle entama une petite danse de la joie.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit Narcissa, ce sera plutôt une fête champagne millésimé et robe de gala très chère.

- T'occupe ça c'est le début de soirée ! Pff je vais t'arranger ça en deux temps trois mouvements moi !

- T'as prévu quoi pour le Gala de Bienfaisance des Montagues ?

- Herf… Rien, à vrai dire j'avais prévu de sécher… avoua Axelle penaude.

- Là tu rêves ma grande !

Elle la traina dans une boutique de robe de luxe et commença à fureter dans les rayons. Elle ressorti avec 4 robes. Axelle l'accompagna jusqu'aux cabines d'essayages et s'affala dans un large fauteuil en cuir. Elle observa Sissy essayer les robes qu'elle avait choisit, tour à tour elle leur trouva un défaut, cette robe me fait des grosses cuisses, celle-ci à un défaut dans la manche, cette couleur ne me va pas au teint, et celle là jure affreusement avec mes cheveux.

Axelle roula des yeux agacée. Elles sortirent sans un paquet en main et Axelle demanda sur un coup de tête :

- Tu pense que ton époux sera un mangemorts ? Ou sera amener à le devenir ?

Narcissa soupira.

- Sincèrement, je pense que oui, il est tellement mal vu chez les Sang Pur anglais de ne pas être au service du Lord Noir. Même Bella à été marqué.

- Qu'en penses-tu toi Sissy ? De ce Mage Noir ?

- J'ai peur, répondit-elle sincèrement, ses manières sont trop radicales.

Axelle la pris par les épaules et elles rejoignirent Matt qui parlait avec Anastasia.

- Coucou vous deux ! Les salua Axelle. Dis ça vous dit qu'on aille prendre un pot, ok dit comme ça ce n'est pas très classe mais j'ai trop soif !

Anna et Sissy explosèrent de rire et Matt attrapa la tête d'Axelle et commença à frotter ses cheveux, faisant chauffer son cuir chevelu.

- Aie ! Aie ! Aie ! Matt arrête ! Arrête sinon je te jure je te tue ! Arg Matthew Nott, lâche moi sinon je déballe tout ce que je sais que tu n'as pas envie que ça se sache.

Il la relâcha en grognant.

- T'es vraiment une serpentarde toi.

- Bah qu'est ce que tu croyais, ricana la blonde, je ne suis pas là pour la déco !

**0o0**

Lundi matin, 8h 30 en Métamorphose.

Héloïse s'évertuait à tenter de transformer la grenouille d'Axelle en un joli chat angora. Rectification, elle tentait désespérément de faire décrocher le regard de la blonde de la fenêtre.

- Par Thor, Axelle concentre toi ! Sinon tu vas encore avoir une mauvaise note et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'entendre une beuglante de la part de ta mère.

A contre cœur, la blonde quitta l'inconnu qui faisait des pirouette sur son balai pour en revenir à la pratique de métamorphose qui – oh joie – tombait à l'examen la semaine prochaine.

**Le lendemain.**

Les potions boulonnait et les vapeurs volait formant des volutes jusqu'au plafond. Axelle, le nez planté à un demi-centimètre au dessus de son chaudron, cherchait l'erreur.

- Pourquoi c'est rose ?! Ce n'est pas normal… marmonnait-elle, pas rose normalement,… Humph pas possible… Arg !

D'un geste vif elle saisi deux racines de mandragores et es trancha avec une précision effrayante… ça aurait pu être un humain à la place de la plante, pas sur que la blonde ai fait la différence.

Elle jeta les rondelles dans le chaudron fumant, tourna sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, deux fois dans le sens inverse et éteint brusquement le feu sous le chaudron. La potion pris alors la couleur bleu roi, couleur normal. Axelle soupira sous les applaudissements d'Héloïse et de Slug. Il la félicita pour sa réactivité et s'approcha d'elle.

- Oh Miss Leroy, venez par là, vous le savez, commença-t-il, j'organise de temps en temps quelque petite fêtes avec quelques privilégiés. Je serai extrêmement honoré si vous accepteriez de vous joindre à nous. Justement, j'organise une soirée vendredi prochain, seriez-vous des notre ? Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir, insista-t-il lourdement.

- Bien sur professeur, répondit poliment la serpentarde.

- C'est merveilleux, s'exclama-t-il, dans ce cas présentez vous devant mes appartements à vingt heure tapante. Il s'éloigna avant de revenir aussi vite. Axelle soupira agacé et afficha son plus beau sourire hypocrite. « Ah oubliais-je, vous pouvez venir accompagner d'un cavalier. »

- J'y veillerai, assura la blonde, sous les yeux rieurs d'Héloïse qui sentait bien que sa meilleure amie était sur le point d'arracher la tête du vieux professeur. « Mais dites-moi, qui sera présent vendredi ? demanda-t-elle, la curiosité l'emportant sur l'agacement.

- Votre amie Narcissa, réfléchit Slughorn, hum je jeune monsieur Nott, la préfète de Serdaigle Miss Jones, les capitaines de Quidditch généralement je crois que c'est tout.

**0o0**

Il était 23h30, au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, Héloïse regardait la lune dans toute sa splendeur … Bon vous l'aurez compris, les Gryffondors et les Serdaigles avaient astronomie.

La brune, Remus et Helene regardaient les étoiles à travers le télescope magique.

- Alors celle là... je crois que c'est Cassiopée, s'exclama Héloïse.

- Ah non elle à pas cette tête là, répondit Remus… C'est peut être pégase.

- Rho non plus… Hum... La constellation du capricorne... Ce n'est pas celle là non plus…. Rho mais j'en sais rien moi !

- Moi je ne suis pas plus, souffla Remus.

- C'n'est pas possible je suis tombé avec deux bras cassés, les taquina Helene.

- Bon c'est le moment, sors ta panoplie de parfaite petite Serdaigle et au lieu de ronchonner aide nous, s'il te plaiiit ! La supplia Héloïse.

- Je ne ronchonne pas, je dis juste la vérité, ajouta la Serdaigle avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha du télescope, regarda un coup dedans avec de souffler un grand coup et de se retourner vers ses deux amis qui la regardait avec de grand yeux.

- Herf…. Mais ya rien du tout !

- Mais si, assura Héloïse, y'avais une constellation !

- Non je t'assure qu'il y a rien, insista Helene.

- Bon bah puisque c'est comme ça je vais l'inventer et la baptiser Héloïse ! déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

- ça va les chevilles ? Ria Remus.

- Parfaitement bien ! Regardent elles sont superbe ! Comme moi en faite ! Se vanta-t-elle faussement, partie dans son délire de vanité. Oh mais attend en plus ça va tomber pile poil dans ma partie du monde ! C'est trop cool !

- Ta partie du monde ? Demanda Helene brusquement inquiète pour la santé mentale de la brune à ses cotés.

- Je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Bah alors asseyez-vous bien confortablement ! alors moi et ma parfaite acolyte, commença Héloïse d'un ton docte après avoir installé une Helene de plus en plus inquiète sur une chaise..

- C'est Axelle non, interrogea le Gryffondor.

- Bah oui qui veux-tu que ce soit ! Un peu de logique voyons, la gronda Héloïse pas du tout sérieuse, je disais donc… Avec Axelle, nous avons décidé de conquérir le monde…

- De quoi ? ?! S'alarma Helene.

- Mais arrêtez de m'interrompre ! Bon alors pour faire simple… Nous avons monté une société…

- Une société ?

- Vous n'avez pas fini de me faire Écho là ! C'est pénible les deux amoureux.

Remus rougis, mais ne releva pas la boutade, et demanda :

- Hum c'est qui Écho ?

- Pff, bande d'inculte... Enfin bon c'est une autre histoire, un truc de la mythologie, une fille qui par la malédiction de je sais plus quelle déesse en colère se retrouve à répéter les derniers mots qu'elle entend. Sympa comme malédiction. Bref pour plus d'info demander à Axelle. Bon reprenons, et on attend que j'ai fini de parler d'accord ?

- Oui chef !

- Oui chef !

- Bien… Alors notre société, conqué , nous l'avons c réer afin de dominer le monde. Une fois que nous serons à la tête de se charmant royaume qu'est la planète terre, nous abolirons, les lundis, les cours d'histoire de la magie, parce que là c'est de la torture à l'état pur ! Ensuite nous créerons des jours fériés toutes les deux semaines, et pleins d'autres trucs hyper intéressant comme ouvrir un centre commercial de cookies !

- Remus, murmura Helene assez fort pour qu'Héloïse l'entende, je crois qu'elle est complètement perchée ! On l'a perdu là.

- Définitivement. Elle plane là, compléta-t-il en souriant.

- C'est mignon la façon que vous avez de complété la phrase de l'autre, contrattaqua Héloïse avec un sourire sadique.

- Dujardin !

- Synchro en plus ! S'exclama-t-elle ravie.

- Et c'est quoi le rapport avec le partage du monde, demanda Helene, peu désireuse de s'attardé sur le sujet.

- Mais c'est pourtant évident ! On est obligé de diviser le monde en deux pour pas qu'il est de problème avec Axelle. Tu vois Moscou ? Bon de Moscou à New York, plus deux trois patelins Amérique du Sud et en Asie c'est à l'une d'entre nous, en l'occurrence à elle. Et l'autre partie c'est la mienne. Voilà ! Des questions ?

- D'accord Héloïse, tu sais ce n'est pas grave, la folie c'est guérissable. Déclara doucement Helene qui se retenait probablement d'éclater de rire. Remus, chuchota-t-elle, appelle sainte Mangouste, on l'a perdu !

- On a perdu qui, demanda James.

- Elle ! S'exclamèrent Remus et Helene en pointa la Gryffondor du doigt.

- Bah non, elle est toujours là, répondit Sirius abasourdi.

Helene se frappa la tête contre l'épaule de Remus.

- J'en ai marre ! Ils sont tous irrécupérable, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Potter regarda Black avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Mais .. Pourquoi elle pleure ?

- Le seul fait que vous existiez fait pleurer toute personne censé, réplica Héloïse.

- Touché, admit James, il s'assit à ses coté en souriant, alors c'est quoi ton histoire de conquérir le monde, je n'ai pas tout suivit !

- Ah chouette alors ! Et elle repartie dans son monologue... Pendant que Potter la regardait avec de grands yeux émerveillé. Lui même dévisager par Lily, qui faisait brusquement la tête.

- Pourquoi on n'y a pas pensé avant Sirius ! c'est Génial ! S'exclama le binoclard.

- NON, s'opposa vivement Rémus avant que James n'ait le temps d'ajouter un mot.

- Mais j'ai encore rien dit, ronchonna Potter.

- Mais pourquoi il y a .com à la fin du nom de votre entreprise, demanda Sirius perplexe, autant devant le nom, que du délire de la belle française.

- Ah la magie d'internet, soupira Héloïse malicieuse.

- Intra quoi ? demanda James perdu devant le vocabulaire.

- Halala ! Se plaint la brune, ces sorciers ils y connaissent vraiment rien !

- Sans vouloir te vexer ma belle, tu en ais une aussi, de sorcière, intervint Sirius avec un sourire en coin, en se balançant sur sa chaise, les mains derrière la tête.

- Oui mais à avec une mère née-moldu ! Ce qui fait donc de moi une personne beaucoup plus intelligente que vous !

- Tu as presque autant d'égo que moi, siffla Sirius impressionner.

- C'est précisément pour ça qu'elle lui plait autant, murmura Remus à Helene qui ria doucement.

- Qu'est ce que vous mijoter tous les deux ? interrogea Sirius.

- Trois fois rien, assura Remus en souriant à la Serdaigle.

- Moi je trouve ça louche, déclara Héloïse, ça sent mauvais !

- Moi aussi, affirma Sirius en hocha la tête.

- De quoi vous parliez ? Tenta Héloïse avec sa tête de chien battu, Mumus, siteuplait ! Allez soit gentil, dis moiiiiiii !

- Je tiens à la vie moi ! J'ai acquis un super truc avec les années, un truc qui s'appelle l'instinct de survie et crois moi t'as pas envie de savoir, déclara Remus en fixant Héloïse avec son petit sourire.

Puis il articula silencieusement BLACK. Aussitôt Héloïse se renfrogna avant de grommeler :

- Finalement je ne voulais pas savoir.

Un raclement de gorge les fit brutalement revenir sur terre. Ils se retournèrent et firent face au professeur d'Astronomie, légèrement en colère.

- Je vous dérange peut-être. Vous voulez ouvrir un salon de thé ? proposa-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Heu non c'est bon, répondit Remus en replongeant le nez dans ses devoirs, très vite suivi de James, Lily et Helene.

- Tout bien réfléchit. On préfèrerait un magasin de cookies.

- HÉLOÏSE ! crièrent-ils tous. Le prof commençait à voir rouge, il fronçait les sourcils et le pli sur son front s'accentuait dangereusement.

- Rho c'est bon, abdiqua la Gryffondor en se rasseyant.

Les garçons et Lily retournèrent à leurs tables respectives. Sirius en partant, frôla Helene avant de lui envoyer un baiser en lui lança :

- à très bientôt ma belle.

Helene le regardait complètement paumé. Remus semblait avoir avalé un fruit au gout particulièrement ragoutant et fusillait Sirius du regard.

- Remus, respire, lui conseilla Héloïse, je te rappelle au passage que c'est ton meilleur ami, évite l'homicide ça ferait moche sur ton dossier.

- Est-ce qu'il vient de ce passé ce que je crois qu'il vient de se passer, déclara Lily d'une voix atone.

- Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer, chuchota Helene perdu.

- Elle est vraiment miro, souffla Héloïse désespéré.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça, toussa la rouquine.

- Helene mon chou, l'appela la brune, viens par là, j'ai deux trois petite choses à vous dire. Mais non va pas te cacher, reviens par ici. e ne vais pas te manger, enfin ! Allez viens voir tata Loïs ! Viens mon enfant !

- Je crains pour la survie d'Helene, dit Lily.

Pendant ce temps, Remus envoya un regard meurtrier à Sirius, qui en réponse lui adressa un sourire étincelant digne de la dernière pub Colgate. Il comprit d'un coup la manœuvre de son ami. Il voulait le faire réagir, et Sirius avait admirablement bien réussi son coup.

- Je me suis fait avoir, soupira Remus, ENCORE !

Son regard passa sur Helene en grande discussion avec Héloïse. La Gryffondor faisait des grands gestes tandis que la petite Serdaigle semblait vouloir se terrer dans un trou de souris, toute rougissante.

- Non je ne vais pas l'inviter ! Je t'ai dis non ! Martela Helene.

- Ah si ! Si si si si si si ! Assura Héloïse, sinon je prends les choses en mains. De toute façon si ce n'est pas toi qui le fais ce sera ton double, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir, déclara prudemment la Serdaigle.

- Hum, alors Axelle plus un de tes cheveux égale… et oui Polynectar ! Tu vois que t'es capable de réfléchir quand tu veux.

Helene renifla.

- Si je comprends bien, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Si, bien sur que tu as le choix, souffla Héloïse d'une voix douce. Tu n'as pas envie d'y aller avec lui ? Après tout qu'est ce qui tu y perds à l'inviter ? Tu ne seras pas seule à la soirée de Slug, en plus vous vous entendez bien, il a de la conversation donc tu passeras une bonne soirée. Vous irez en ami. Elle toussa en disant, même si on n'y croit pas une seule seconde.

- Et toi dis moi, déclara Helene avec un sourire qui fit frissonner la Gryffondor, tu crois que Black à déjà une cavalière pour cette fameuse fête ?

- Helene c'est une blague hein ? Pas de bêtise, dit Héloïse en la regardant enroulé autour de son doigt le cheveu qu'elle lui avait arraché pendant qu'elle parlait. Je rêve ou t'utilise mes méthodes ! C'est mes méthodes à moi ! Mes Méthodes avec un M majuscule. Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans MA méthode ! Faut vraiment que je la fasse breveté… ça urge là, marmonna Héloïse dans sa barbe.

- Comment retourner la situation en trois leçons made in Helene Jones, Serdaigle de son état ! Se vanta-t-elle morte de rire devant la tête déconfite de son amie. En plus je suis sur qu'Axelle sera absolument RAVIE de m'aider.

- Gentille petite Serdaigle qu'il disait… mon œil ! J'aurai plutôt dit, vil serpentarde rusé moi ! Bougonna Héloïse.

- Héhé, sourit Helene.

- De toute façon il a déjà sa pouffe du moment, voir deux je crois… blonde, forte poitrine et deux neurone… il l'amènera à la soirée !

- T'exagère…

- Bon allez mon chou ! On a des gens à voir nous ! Enfin surtout toi ! Ajouta Héloïse.

Helene suivit Héloïse en ronchonnant. Cette dernière s'installa à coté de Remus et recommença à parler avec lui innocemment. Héloïse se racla la gorge, avant de déclarer :

- Remus tu as consciences que tu vas sortir avec une serpentarde refoulée, en plus elle utilise MES méthodes, BOUHOUHOU ce n'est pas justeuh… pleurnicha-t-elle.

Les deux rougirent instantanément.

- Vous êtes hyper assortit comme ça, les taquina Héloïse.

- Arrête de les torturer, soupira Lily.

- Rouquine ma chérie, viens là ! Appela Héloïse en s'éloignant de Remus et Helene.

La Serdaigle demanda d'une petite voix :

- Dis tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi à la soirée Slug. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller seule, débita-t-elle d'une traite.

Derrière elle, Lily et Héloïse sautillait en esquissant une petite danse de la joie.

- Ouf, un couple de moins à caser dans mon emploi du temps ! Alors eux, ils en sont à la phase 3 sur 5… Je me débrouille pas trop mal quand même, s'auto congratula t elle. Alala par contre toi et binoclard ça va être beau… Vous n'avez même pas décollé de la phase un… Merlin on dirait un ministre j'ai même plus de temps pour moi ! Vas falloir que j'engage du monde c'est plus tenable !

Lily s'étouffa de rire à ses coté. La brune continua sur sa lancé :

- Touchons du bois, Axelle à encore rien fait... Pour l'instant. Mais elle, elle je suis sur qu'elle va me dénicher un spécimen... Un truc tellement énorme que je ne vais pas m'en remettre ! Un truc, impossible à caser ! ça va être.. L'apothéose ! Au moins ! De toute façon, faire simple c'est pas dans ses cordes, elle a jamais su faire dans la demi-mesure. Marieuse à plein temps ! Je vais demander des honoraire moi !


End file.
